Orb of the Protogenoi
by CK143
Summary: The Titans have escaped. A war is coming. The fate of the world lies in the hands of the gods, but can they even save them if they are sent to the human world and turned into...teenagers!
1. The Underworld

My first long fic! Hope you enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer:** Greek Mythology doesn't belong to me.

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the human world. The sun was starting to rise up in certain parts of the world, showering it with its brilliant light and the people started to arise from their slumber and start another day in their lives. People would get ready for work while the children would go to school while others do what they normally do on an ordinary day like this. Yes, people would agree it was an ordinary day. And if so, it was also another day in the land of the Underworld.

Unlike the outside, darkness mostly covered this place and a gloomy atmosphere lingered in the air. Life in the underworld was not particularly unpleasant. It was rather like a miserable dream, full of shadows, without sunlight or hope, a joyless place where the dead slowly fade into nothingness. If one were to see this place, all hope and joy would be lost, only sadness and a tingling feeling of misery would be felt.

The souls enter the underworld by crossing the river of Acheron with the vessel of Charon, which was once a small wooden boat, but because of the increasing souls it was turned into a bigger one. One by one, the souls of the dead lined up to enter the vessel, but first, they must pay a drachma before entering. Those who cannot pay were sent to the shores of the river with the others, waiting for the time they can enter the underworld and the only way to enter is to ride Charon's vessel because a three-headed beast, called Cerberus, guarded the entrance.

The underworld was like a barren wasteland, withered trees, rocks and bones of humans and unknown creatures can be seen. Different creatures surrounded the place, scurrying here and there. In one part of the place, thousands of souls can be seen entering a place where King Rhadamanthus and his brother, King Minos, judged the dead. Then, the souls were divided into three groups, those who had lived a good and heroic life would be taken to the the Elysian Fields. Those who simply lived and did nothing good nor bad would be taken to the Asphodel Meadows, while those who had embraced darkness in their lives were sent to Tartarus, where the souls of the damned can be heard with their cries and pleas for mercy.

In the deepest part of Tartarus, where the most wicked stayed, a giant gate can be seen which was locked by a padlock without a keyhole. Inside was a vast labyrinth with demonic creatures lurking in the shadows. At the end of the labyrinth was where the prison of the once rulers of the world, the Titans. It looked like a dome and its structure was made to make sure that no one can enter this place. The entrance was heavily guarded by demons and with Hecatonchires as their head. Only the three known Olympian Gods can enter this part of the Tartarus because if any being, immortal or not, entered the premises, they will be burned by the flames of the underworld.

Inside the dome, was a large hallway, the walls were decorated with bones of humans and skeletons were lined up against the wall while holding torches with small blue flickering flames on each of them. The main room was where the five prison cells of the Titans, it was filthy and each cell was locked by the same padlocks before. There was a dark and eerie feeling in the room. The only light was a flame in the middle of the room and the fact that it was too quiet made it worst, until it was broken by a loud groan. It made the underworld slightly tremor, scaring the small creatures and souls, but the others ignored it like it was normal, and it was.

"Oh for the love of-, Cronus! Stop it! I'm trying to sleep here!" Hyperion came out from the darkness of the cell. A thousand years ago, he was a man feared and respected like his brothers, he was also tall and handsome during those days, but now he looks like a haggard old man. His face is all wrinkled and his beard's gray and his eyes are red, due to the lack of sleep.

"I swear Iapetus, Cronus isn't the only one repeating the same thing for like…thousands of years". said Crius.

"What!? How dare you!" yelled Hyperion.

"Just ignore them, like what Coeus is doing." said Iapetus.

"Brother, he's meditating, that's not my thing." said Crius.

And indeed, Coeus was sitting inside his cell, his back facing them.

Iapetus, Crius and Coeus were also handsome during their times as rulers, but ever since they were locked up, they grew old over the years, their hairs went gray, their faces all wrinkled just like their brother. In truth, what has happened to them was the place sucked all their energy away, but since they were immortals, it took a very long time for them to become in this state, because if they were mortals, in a week, they would've been corpses already. Iapetus was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep like Hyperion, but with all the noise Cronus was making he couldn't even get his eyes shut. Crius on the other hand was counting the bricks on the wall, for the 1,067th time.

"Hey…did the bricks multiplied all of a sudden?" asked Crius.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" yelled Hyperion.

"What!? How can I ignore you if I'm asking you a question?"

"Not you! I'm talking about that moron on the other cell!" answered Hyperion.

"Who? Cronus? Oh~ bro, did you hear that?"

"No! I'm talking about Iapetus!"

"What!? Oh for Chaos' sake what now?! As you can see I'm trying to get some sleep here, but with all your shouting I can't get my eyes to shut! And why are you angry at me when I should be the one angry here?!" shouted Iapetus.

The three titans were now shouting like a bunch of lunatics, Coeus was still meditating but was now covering his ears. A few minutes passed and they were still shouting until the other titan decided to stop his foolish brothers.

"ENOUGH!"

Just one word from the titan made the ground shake and made the others stop their bickering and looked at the cell of their brother. Coeus on the other hand stopped meditating and joined his brothers.

The once feared titan of all of the twelve came out of the darkness of his cell. The flame showed the face of Cronus which made the others a little scared. Just like his brothers he grew old, but he was more affected by the underworld than his brothers. He has a murderous glare and if looks could kill, well, the others would have been dead by now. "My dear brothers, if you start yet again with your bickering I swear, I'll make your life more miserable than ever." said Cronus…for the thousandth time.

"Yes Cronus." said the others.

Cronus went back to the dark part of the cell, leaving his brothers.

"It's already miserable being here." muttered Crius.

"Shh! You idiot!" whispered Iapetus.

"What?! I'm just saying. Sheesh!"

* * *

Everything was still the same as ever in the underworld. It was gloomy as ever and Charon was taking a new batch of souls to the entrance while the voices of the two judges can be heard, sorting the souls. But, there was one thing different, and that was the water in the Acheron river. The river was calm since the vessel was moored, but on the other side of the shore, there was a ripple of water. A puddle of water came out of the river and like a snake, it slithered to the entrance of tartarus, and down it went to the deepest part until it stopped in front of the entrance to the labyrinth. Then it started to move and very slowly it went through a small hole of the gate. After that, it guided itself through the labyrinth, avoiding all the traps and demons it encountered.

At the end of the labyrinth, at this time, only Hecatonchires was there and it decided to take this chance to sleep. It can be really tiring to guard a prison for over a thousand years so he deserved these short naps. At the exit of the labyrinth, the puddle of water took this chance to slither past the creature and went through a small crack on the wall of the dome. Then it made its way to the room of the prison cells of the titans, who were bickering…again.

"For the last time Crius, shut up." said Hyperion.

"No YOU shut up!" said Crius.

"You know what, I think it would've been better if the gods separated us in five rooms, then maybe I could have had a peaceful sleep everyday!" said Iapetus.

The two other cells were quiet. Coeus was meditating again while Cronus, surprisingly hadn't said anything in the past three days.

"Yeah right, you'll be lonely without us." said Crius, with a smug look on his face.

"Huh, says the one who can't shut up for five minutes, I believe you won't even last long in a room without company." said Hyperion

"I second that, brother." said Iapetus.

"Hey, no taking sides." said Crius.

Iapetus sighed. "Whatever, just keep it down, I want to sleep some more." The titan went and lain down on his bed, while the other two did the same thing.

For a while it was silent, bringing back the gloomy feeling in the room, until Crius couldn't take the silence and decided to say something. "I wish Oceanus was here. It would have been more fun."

"Well that's nice, wishing your brother to be imprisoned in such a filthy place." The voice came from the puddle of water, which startled the titans and made them look at one another.

"Did you just hear that?" asked Crius.

"Yeah, but where did the voice came from?" said Hyperion.

"Silence!" The Titans were startled from the outburst. Cronus, after three days of silence, came out of the darkness and into the light. "Well, it's about time…Oceanus."

Then at that moment the puddle began to take form of a man until it became Oceanus himself. He hasn't changed these past thousand years, he is still young and strong. Unlike his brothers, after the war with the gods, he went back to the ocean in the deepest part, escaping imprisonment in Tartarus.

"Good evening my brothers, I hope you didn't miss me too much." said Oceanus.

"You-, you traitor! What are you doing here?!" said Hyperion, who hit the steel bars of his prison and was bounced back because of the force field.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that the welcome I get from you after a thousand years of not seeing each other? Why, I have thought that you'll be more affectionate than before by being with our dear brothers, Hyperion." said Oceanus.

"Oceanus, how did you get in here? How did you managed to get pass all those security? And why are you here?"asked Iapetus.

"Patience brother, I will be able to answer all your questions in the proper time, but first, I must address our brother, Cronus." answered Oceanus. The titan went to Cronus cell and for a moment, studied his brother. "I am glad that you're still well, brother."

"Let's cut to the chase Oceanus, do you have it?" asked Cronus.

The titan chuckled. "Of course, I wouldn't risk my life in this place if I didn't have it."

Oceanus showed an object he was wearing to Cronus. It's a pendant with a small orb, glowing a mystical light. It was like a small planet with two rings encircling it and seeing it, it was like the whole universe was trapped into the pendant. Cronus, upon seeing it, laughed like it was his first laugh in a thousand years…and it was.

This startled the other titans, and Crius was even frightened. "Um…Cronus , you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm more than fine actually. My brothers, today we rejoice, for today will be the day we would be out of this wretched place!" said Cronus.

Awkward silence.

"Uhhh, yeah~… right~…umm I'm just gonna go to bed right now." said Crius.

"Cronus, what do you mean by this?" asked Iapetus

He sighed "Oceanus, I think it is better if you show these imbeciles what I'm refering to."

The titan nodded and out of nowhere, he conjured up water and guided it through the cell's padlock. When it came in contact with the water, it tried to block it out, but with the pendant giving Oceanus more power, it easily broke through the barrier and unlocked Cronus' cell. The metal bars went down until it was open enough for the titan to pass. Then the titan went out with an evil smile on his face. Oceanus took off the pendant and gave it to the titan in front of him and the titan eagerly took the pendant and wore it. It glowed brighter than before and the light scattered and went into the titan's body. Cronus felt himself growing more powerful and his appearance changed into a handsome man. The others were shocked on what had transpired, even Coeus was speechless.

Cronus looked at his body then at Oceanus. "Oceanus, you have done well, now, to give back what's rightfully yours." He held up his hand and conjured up an orb of light then he sent it to Oceanus. It went into him and felt himself stronger than ever.

The others were still dumbstruck, until Crius spoke up. "Would someone tell me what's going on?!"

"It has begun." said Coeus.

All of them looked at their brother. "What-, what do you mean it has begun?!" asked Crius.

"Will you quiet down for a minute!?" said Hyperion

Cronus laughed. "Why Crius, I thought that you didn't believe in what I have said, anyway, as Coeus has said, his vision had begun. Now, our main priority is to get out of this place and to those who want answers must wait for a little while, all I can say is in the next few days, we would regain what's rightfully ours."

...

Crius cleared his throat. "Umm~… can you let us out now?"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. :3**


	2. The Olympians

It was a peaceful day at Mount Olympus, and the weather was favorable. Of course, the weather at Olympus was always favorable, for no rain or snow ever touched this place. The sun god has just recently harnessed his chariot of four horses and drove the sun across the sky, making a fresh start for the gods and goddesses of mount Olympus… or at least it was…

"ZEUS!"

In the southern part of Olympus, the halls of the palace echoed of the said name, waking up the other Olympians, to their displeasure, and they cannot do anything about it since they all knew who ruined their deep slumber.

In the hallways, a woman with a look that could kill hundreds of men was marching up the stairs, leading to her and her husband's private quarters. She is beautiful and elegant, like one of the women in a painting of Leonardo. As she reached the gigantic doors, she pushed it hard, hard enough to make the doors hit the walls loudly, waking the King of the gods. Zeus is what the people had often describe him, a tall and muscular god, with long and gray hair and beard, with wrinkles on his face because of the stress his work and his wife gave him.

The private quarters of Zeus and his wife, Hera, overlooked the famous cities of Greece. It was an open place, with only the pillars encircling them and marble roofing over their heads. At the center was their pillar bed with white silk draping on them and other furniture surrounded the place.

"Ohhh, you're awake now. Good, that's good, because you and I need to talk!" shouted the queen of the Gods.

"Ugh~."

"Don't you "ugh~" me! Get up!" shouted Hera.

"Just five more minutes…" mumbled Zeus.

"ZEUS!"

...

Now this made her angrier than before, she hated being ignored, especially if the one who was ignoring her was Zeus. Instead of shouting again, Hera picked up a vase and threw it at the sleeping god.

"What-, what the-, oh for goodness sake, Hera! I'm trying to sleep here! I've been up all night doing my work and this is the thanks I get?...And is that Apollo's vase?! He gave that to us on our anniversary!" exclaimed Zeus.

"I. Don't. Care! He's your _bastard_ child, not mine!" shouted Hera angrily. Hera was reminded yet again of her husband's infidelity, which did not please her.

On the other hand, Zeus was pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking what was wrong with his wife. Then it hit him. "Hera, if you're thinking about "that", I swear on…myself, I haven't slept with anyone these past hundred years because of my duties. I-I mean I can't even look at a woman these days!"

Hera knew about this and what he said was true and coming from her husband, this lessened her anger. But she wasn't angry because of that, there was of course, another problem at hand, which her husband forgot about. This time, she calmed herself and decided to adjust her attitude. She sighed. "I know Zeus, I'm not blind. Anyway, I didn't wake you up because of that."

"Oh…alright, I'll just go back to sleep then." said Zeus, who went back under the covers.

"Zeus!" called Hera. She strode over to the bed and threw back the covers.

Zeus groaned. "What?"

"Look, I'm not waking you up just for nothing, and from the looks of it, you've already forgotten about it!" said Hera.

"Forgot about what?" asked Zeus.

"The celebration Zeus! The celebration of our birthday! We were supposed to plan it this week with the others!" said Hera, like it was the end of the world.

"Oh…Ooh~ right~, that…wait, you knew I was busy, then why didn't you plan it yourself with the others?" asked Zeus.

"Dear, if we could just celebrate our birthday every year then it wouldn't be a problem, but no because like you said, you're busy, I'm busy, our brothers and sisters are busy! What I'm trying to say is, can't we make this as a family? Can't we just set aside our duties for a while and work on this?"

Zeus thought about what Hera said, and she has a point. A birthday is a celebration that a family should celebrate together. Besides, it's been a while since he has seen his two brothers. "You're right Hera, I think we should relax and enjoy ourselves. We may be gods but, we also deserve some relaxation. Now…when is our birthday again?"

"The day after tomorrow dear." answered Hera.

His eyes widened. "What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes dear."

"Well what are we waiting for? We should make plans already. Let's call on the others so we can announce the celebration." said Zeus, who stood up, grabbed his robe, got dressed and went out.

Hera sighed again and followed her husband.

Zeus strode down the hallway with his wife trying to catch up with him. The hallway was magnificent, it was lined up with portraits and statues, mostly made by Apollo, and chandeliers were lined up on the ceiling. Outside of their quarters was a court garden with flowers of all kinds which Hera loves. Small lights floated along the garden and most of it on a fountain at the center. At each side, there were five small buildings, each for the gods and goddesses. One of it was rarely used because it belonged to Hestia, who gave up her throne for Dionysus. Zeus allowed her to stay even after what had happened and the fact that he was his sister. She was thankful but for some reason she rarely slept in her building. Poseidon on the other hand, didn't need one because he had the whole ocean to himself.

Zeus and Hera went to the main building of the Olympus, where the gods and goddesses do their duties. It was larger than any palace on earth and the structure of the place was stunning. The palace was situated on a hill of clouds. On the right side was the forest, where nymphs can be seen frolicking around, while on the left were the stables, chariot sheds, and the Olympians' private zoo, where they kept their sacred animals.

The couple was now on the council room and went to their place. The room was big and has a circular shape. Beside the couple's throne were the ten other thrones, five on each side and each one belonging to the other ten Olympians. Zeus conjured up a rope and pulled it down which made a bell rang and it echoed throughout the hallways and outside, which woke up the whole Olympus.

"Zeus! We're only calling the others, not everyone!" said Hera.

"Yes, I know." said Zeus, with a grin on his face.

Not for long, one by one the Olympians came and took their seats on their thrones, one of it was often unoccupied for the owner only appears when needed. Each of them has an unpleasant look on their face because it was the second time they were awakened from their slumber…except for Apollo who was an early bird.

"Good morning everyone, father, I trust that you slept well?" asked the young god, who took his seat. He is a tall, handsome god, who was optimistic and friendly to the other Olympians. He was also a peacemaker when the Olympians argue, even though he fails to do so.

"It was rather…fine." said Zeus.

Hera smirked at this.

"How about you, dear sister?" asked Apollo.

"Ugh~. Don't talk to me." answered Artemis. The young goddess is cute, and is likened to a nymph by the others. On the outside she is hostile to some people, especially to those she didn't know but if she got to know them then she reveals her softer side, depending on her relationship with that person. (_tsundere_)

"Aww~ looks like baby Artemis is still sleepy, do you want big'ol Ares to get your blanky?" asked Ares. The god of war is handsome, big and muscular, he also has a scar on his face. He was also hot-tempered and annoyed some of the Olympians.

"Shut up! You're just a stupid gorilla!" shouted Artemis while being held back by her brother.

Ares laughed hysterically.

"I'm in a room full of idiots." muttered Athena. She is another beauty and is a wise and intelligent goddess, she has an attitude of being cold, blunt, and cynical, but inside she was caring and she also has a weak spot for cute things. (_kuudere_)

Ares was still annoying Artemis and the latter was now pointing a bow at him. "Hah! That thing couldn't kill me!"

"Oh! We should see about that!" said Artemis.

"Artemis please, calm down!" pleaded Apollo.

"Is this the reason why I was forced to wake up early this morning? To watch them fight over a-, a blanket?! Argh~! I'm still supposed to be in my room at this hour, getting my beauty sleep!" said Aphrodite. She is truly the most fairest of all, her face was coveted by women, and men desired her. She has an attitude which irritated the other goddesses, but they try to ignore it. She also acts like a princess from time to time. (_himedere_)

Hephaestus said "I think... you aren't the only one in here who needs rest..." The ugly, weak and crippled god who is also stoic but approachable. He's not really ugly, the left side of the face looked somewhat burned, and the right side's flawless and handsome. He has a kind and caring heart and was fond of his mother, even though what had transpired between him and her was not pleasant. He always wears a hood scarf to cover his head.

"Excuse me, but I deserve the most needed rest, besides who is the goddess of love and beauty over here? Me, not you." said his wife.

"Ooh~ BURN! Haha!" said Ares.

Hephaestus just rolled his eyes.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" said Artemis, who was still being held back by Apollo.

"Will all of you please stop acting like a child? We're called here for a reason, not to play!" said Demeter. The goddess is often gloomy because her daughter wasn't with her as of this time. She's a bit bossy and if she gets the chance, she will talk about her children like they were perfect. But she can also be kind and loving.

"I think that the only way to calm them is a cup of wine, no?" said Dionysus, with a wine bottle on his hand. Dionysus is a light-hearted and helpful god. He is a young god who loved to party and drink with Pan and the satyrs.

"For goodness sake Dionysus, it's early in the morning. Put that down!" said Demeter.

"Pfft~ It's just wine. Relax~. Look, you already have wrinkles on your face, Auntie" replied Dionysus heartedly.

The whole room was now loud with the Olympians exchange. Zeus was just rubbing his temple, even though it was the same episode every time they gather to meet.

Hera on the other hand had enough and stood up. "SILENCE!"

They were startled but followed the goddess' order.

"Ares! Artemis! If you two don't stop it, I'll both send arrows on your faces! Aphrodite, stop whining! And Dionysus, put that bottle down, now! Everyone return to your seats!" shouted Hera. The others stopped and took their seats silently while being glared by Hera.

"Good, now, Zeus?" She turned to her husband.

"Thank you." He looked at them. "Everyone, I gathered you this morning to announce that the day after tomorrow will be a special day. Can anyone guess what it is?"

Hermes raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! I know! It's the day where your brothers and sisters were vomited by your father right?"

The others tried to stifle their laughter while the siblings glared at him.

Hermes is a cunning and mischievous god. He's also a young and handsome god who loves to trick others and ask them mind-boggling questions. "I mean what's up with that? Is that some kind of family ritual? Then again our ol' gramps castrated his old man. I'm just saying but, when the time comes, I won't be cutting anyone's private parts, if you know what I mean?"

This time they couldn't control it and the gods and goddesses burst into laughter, except for Hephaestus, Athena and the three siblings

"SILENCE!" Hera glared at Hermes who smiled innocently and flew back to his seat.

Zeus sighed. "I'll just make this quick, that day is the day of our "birth". Hera and I decided to celebrate it with our siblings, so for the next two days we are relieved from our duties and we hope that you'll help us in the success of the celebration."

They burst into chatter and most of them were glad of the two days off.

"Ooh~ a party! I love it! Could I be the head planner? I promise you it wouldn't be like last time, I mean, this would be better." said Aphrodite.

Last time they had a celebration, the goddess turned the place into a purple and pink palace, with floating hearts and bubbles. The hallways were lined up with small flickering flames and the ballroom was a bit misty and the muses played a weird tune, which Aphrodite said was called _Careless Whisper_, while the dance of the graces was…stimulating. The gods were required to wear flashy purple togas while the goddesses wore pink with big ribbons on their heads. That night would have been acceptable if it wasn't for the food and drinks served. It had aphrodisiac.

The others cringed at the memory.

Zeus looked at Hera who has a look that says "NO". Then he looked at Aphrodite who has pleading eyes.

He thought of an idea. "How about Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite plan the celebration? Let's see how you girls work together. Surprise us!"

The two girls were fine with the decision while Athena groaned.

"Alright then you're all dismissed, except for you Hermes, I need you to make the invitations. Oh, Dionysus, make sure to bring the best wine, alright?" said Zeus.

"I already know what to bring." replied the god happily.

Everyone left except for the couple, Hermes and Demeter. Hera was talking to Hermes while the latter was jotting down what the goddess was saying. On the other hand, Demeter approached Zeus at his throne. "Zeus, I'm glad that you and Hera have thought about this."

"Yes, but Hera thought of this. But I do agree that we should at least gather once in a while, we're family after all." said Zeus.

Demeter nodded. "But there is one problem."

"What is it?" asked Zeus.

"Our brother."

"Poseidon? Ha! Don't worry! He'll come, he may be like that but that guy loves a celebration."

"No, not him, the _other one_."

They stared at one another, then at the floor, then at one another again.

"Oh~… I know, I shall travel to the underworld and meet with our daughter and ask her to persuade her husband to come." said Zeus.

"Well if you're going down there then why not you meet him. He might even be obliged to attend." said Demeter.

"Hmm~. I guess you're right…"

"Well, I need to go. I must prepare the dresses for the mother and child." The goddess left, leaving the god with a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Zeus looked at his wife. "Hera why don't you invite-"

"No."

"Ugh~."


	3. Invitation

It was a busy day at Mt. Olympus.

Tomorrow night would be the celebration and the creatures were busy with the tasks assigned to them. They were scattered everywhere, scurrying to their destination. Some were decorating the inside of the palace while the others were outside. The nymphs were being instructed by Artemis to decorate the trees and rivers surrounding the place while at the back of the palace, satyrs were going in and out of the kitchen, carrying jars of wine while Pan monitored them.

The kitchen was big and full of nymphs and the preparation of the food was supervised by Hestia. The stoves were full of cooking wares, pots were boiling with soup, and loaves of bread were being baked at the hearth while plates were being taken out and the table at the middle was brimming with food. Fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, poultry, bread, honey, wine and cheese, and the gods' favorite, ambrosia and nectar.

She was in a very happy mood for she was doing what she loves best, cooking. Her brother said to leave the cooking to the others but she wasn't going to miss this for the whole world. The goddess was very kind and loving, who is also beautiful. She is also generous and loved the young ones.

She looked at every dish being cooked, made sure that all was delicious, and chanted a spell in greek to preserve the foods. She wanted the event to be a success and with her food it might even turn out to be better than she thought. She also hoped it won't be like last time…

She cringed at the memory.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pan. "Your lady."

"Huh? Oh! Pan, what is it?" asked Hestia.

"Where we will we put the other jars? It seems that if we put in more, the kitchen would be more crowded." answered Pan. He pointed at the place where the jars were.

"Oh, yes. Dionysus said to put the others at his storage house."

He nodded. "Thank you my lady. Oh, and I think something is burning."

Hestia panicked. "What?! Oh! My dear, I told you to take it out!"

* * *

The great hall was adorned with decoration and round tables and chairs encircled the place. The muses were practicing the songs they were going to play while the graces tried to dance to the tune but were having a hard time due to a disturbance.

At the center of the grand hall were two goddesses who were having an argument.

"No."

"If-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Athena and Aphrodite were in charge of decorating the inside of the palace. The two were arguing about Aphrodite's idea for the event.

"We are not going to have a pairing game. We are not going to put images of naked nymphs on the walls. We won't be giving away vials of aphrodisiac and we won't certainly request everyone to come here naked." said Athena.

"What about-"

"No. Not even the muses nor the graces."

"But Athena! The party would be boring~!" whined Aphrodite.

"Act like your age. And for goodness sake, haven't you learned from your last party? You made everyone in heat, like a bunch of animals."

The muses, graces, and the others heard the goddess and cringed at the memory.

"I know right~! It was the best party I've ever planned! Everyone was in love-"

Athena cut her off. "In love? Are you out of your mind? We were succumbed with lust, not love."

"It's love dear, it's love~." The goddess sighed remembering the memory.

Athena sighed. "Look, go do something else, maybe Artemis needs help outside, and don't disturb me again, I'm busy counting the silverwares."

The goddess was irritated and left the place. She thought that the event she had planned was a success. Even her _cupcake_ said it was something and that she should do it again. She went outside to the garden and sat on a marble bench. She thought for a while about how she can convince Athena and maybe even Artemis on her idea. She was gazing at some butterflies when a white bunny came out of its hiding place and hopped to her feet. She noticed it and took it in her arms. "Aww~ you're so cute."

The bunny responded with a wiggle of its nose.

"Awww~! So adorable! Athena might-"

An idea struck her.

Aphrodite laughed evilly. "Athena would love you. Come."

* * *

Athena was busy thinking about what needed to be done when Aphrodite called her. "Ohh~ Athena darling!"

She hated when she was called "darling", but kept her cool. "Yes?"

"I have a present for you~. I'll give it to you if you agree with my ideas." said the goddess sweetly.

"It is not called a present if I have to submit to your demands."

"Really~? Because this present wants to meet you." Aphrodite removed the fabric on her hand, revealing the bunny.

It gazed at Athena and she returned it back. It was love at first sight…well, for Athena that is.

Athena cursed silently. She hated it, her one true weakness: cute things. She wanted the bunny, to hold that white, fluffy bunny. But she can't, for she was the goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, justice and skill…not cute things. Besides, she has a reputation to keep, she was a feared goddess and a lot of women look up to her, and she wasn't going to succumb to her weakness. Only a few goddesses knew of this, her…likeness for these things…and one of them was in front of her holding that wretched animal.

Curse you Aphrodite!

"No."

"No?" said Aphrodite.

"No, I have a lot of things to do and I don't need _animals_ in the way." said Athena while glaring straightly at the goddess.

"Animals? What animals? There's only one. Anyway, bunny here wants to play with you, isn't that right Bun-bun?" said Aphrodite.

"Just put it back where you found it, it might be one of Artermis' animals." said Athena who really wanted that bunny now, she was about to speak again when Artemis came to them.

"I'm almost done outside. I see that everything is doing fine her- Oh! There you are!" She took the bunny from Aphrodite. "I was looking for you, don't ever do that again, alright? Anyway, how did you find her Aphrodite?" asked Artemis.

"Oh! Bun-bun's a girl! She came to me. She must have adored my beauty, even the animals couldn't resist it. I mean, I am the fairest of them all." said Aphrodite.

Artemis just rolled her eyes while Athena silently cursed her, remembering the memory of the golden apple.

Just then, Zeus came in to the great hall to check the progress of the goddesses' decorating. "Well~! It looks like this place would be the center of attention tomorrow night! And it's all thanks to you girls."

Athena was about to thank him when Aphrodite pushed her aside. "Why thank you, I put all my heart into all of this and I am glad that someone appreciates it." said the goddess.

"Excuse me Aphrodite, but you aren't the only one who decorated this place." said Athena, while controlling her anger.

"Yeah, and father, you haven't seen the outside. It's much more wonderful than this dump." said Artemis.

"What did you say?!" said Aphrodite.

Then the three of them started bickering.

Zeus sighed. "Alright, alright. All of you have done a good job and I have seen both the inside and the outside of the palace. I was right to choose you three."

"By the way father, aren't you supposed to go to Uncle's place?" asked Artemis.

"Why yes. I just checked on the three of you before I go." answered Zeus.

"Do you want to have a company father? That place has been dangerous of late. It's better to have someone with strength to guard you." said Athena.

"Oh! Let me call my cupcake!" said Aphrodite giddily.

"Cupcake?" asked Artemis.

"Ares, duh!" answered Aphrodite.

"I was talking about myself, not that brute." said Athena.

"Alright, before you even start that's enough. Anyway, you girls don't worry about me. I can handle whatever monsters are down there! Besides, I'll only be there for a short while! So no worries." said Zeus.

"As you say, father." said Athena.

* * *

Sigh.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to kill them if he could. But no, because if he did, serious consequences will be made, and he just wanted peace and quiet in his wonderful home. Well, for him it was wonderful, and it would be more so if it weren't for those three.

Hades was glaring at the Fates, who in turn were doing what they do for a very long time, deciding a man's fate. They were ignoring him as they do their business.

"Spin, spin, spin~!" said Clotho.

"This one will have a good life, yes, a good life indeed." said Lachesis.

Atropos cackled. "This man needs to die right…now!"

Yes, he hated them, and he also cursed Zeus for leaving them here. Why couldn't he just take them away from here? There in Olympus they could gossip with whoever they want, and Zeus might even make them obey him, unlike himself. "Why have you summoned my presence, oh dear fates." said Hades.

They ignored him.

"Spin, spin, spin~!"

"This couple will have four children."

"Hahaha! Die human!"

Even though Hades looked bored, on his mind, he was cursing them. "Oh Fates, tell me what's troubling you." said Hades.

"Spin, spin, spin~!"

"What should I do with you..."

"Hahaha! Hahaha…Ha!"

"Dear Fates…Please!" said Hades with gritted teeth. They stopped and looked at him, then looked at each other. The god thought he might get some answers now.

They just cackled and went on with their work.

That's it. He had enough.

He went down the stairs of the room, headed for the door. When he reached for the door handle, Clotho spoke up. "Be careful my lord. A… storm is coming."

"What?" asked Hades.

"…Spin, spin, spin~!"

He looked at them for a short moment and then he went out. He was headed for the throne room and while walking down the hallway he thought of what the old hag said. For once he wanted them to say something more. A storm could be anything, it could be some monster, a plague,…a storm. It could also be…but no, he was sure of it, it could not be that, besides, if it was, he should have known by now and none of his servants have alerted him.

He was now on the throne room and he sat on his throne. The god of the underworld is handsome like his brothers. He is tall and pale because of the lack of sunlight. He has the aura "don't mess with me." He was deep in his thought when a girl came in.

She saw the god looking at the floor beneath him and decided to surprise him. Tiptoeing, she went to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. This startled him and looked at her. She giggled.

"Persephone, its' just you." sighed Hades.

Persephone is a beautiful, cute, petite girl who has the innocence of a child. She is said to be beautiful like Aphrodite and maybe even more. She is kind, loving, gentle, sweet and naïve, but when angered…hide all the sharp objects from her. (_Yandere_)

"Just…me?" said the goddess, who was about to cry.

"No, what I mean is I'm glad you're here." said Hades who wiped a tear from her face.

She was happy to hear this and for some reason, small flowers were floating around her. Hades knew of this but he decided to ignore it a long time ago for he tried to find the reason why it did, but he failed. He beckoned her to sit at her throne which she did.

"What's troubling you my love?" she asked.

"The fates." answered Hades.

"Oh those three? They're sweet old ladies aren't they?"

Hades thought about it. "Yeah…sweet …"

"Oh and by the way, I went to them the other day, and guess what they said." said Persephone excitedly.

"What?"

Just then, the huge door of the room opened. Thanatos came to them and bowed. "My lord, forgive me if I disturbed you and your wife with my presence." he said humbly.

"What is it Thanatos?" asked the god.

"He requests your presence my lord." he said.

"Who?"

Then someone came in the room again. This time Hades wasn't sure to be pleased or not.

Zeus laughed "Hades, how's it going?"

"Father!" said the goddess happily.

"Zeus, you're here…why?" asked Hades.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." said Zeus.

He sighed. "Thanatos, you may go."

"Yes my lord." he said and went out of the room.

Persephone went to him and hugged him. "Why are you here?"

"Yes, why?" said Hades as he approached him.

"Well, of course, to see my daughter, my grand-child and you dear brother." replied Zeus.

The god of the underworld gave him the look "Like I would believe that shit".

Zeus cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I said before, how's it going? It looks like the underworld has change. There are more…dead people I see, that's good!"

Hades just glared at him.

"How's Chiron by the way? Still hauling those souls" asked Zeus, who was playing with a vase.

"It's Charon." corrected Hades.

"Oh."

…

…

"Zeus, what do you want?" asked Hades

The god sighed. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's the day of our birth. And let me guess, you came here all the way to invite us to a party that Hera nagged you about even though you know what my answer will be." Hades said as he walked around.

Zeus simply said "Yes."

"Well, I appreciate it but no. But I'm willing to let Persephone and Melinoe participate, as long as it wasn't Aphrodite who planned this event. I heard that last time was…something. I'm glad we didn't go."

"Oh yes that party! I've been wanting to know what had happened at that time father. Would you please tell me?" said the goddess with those puppy eyes.

"Uhh…why don't you ask your mother since you're going. Oh! And my child would you talk to that husband of yours? I'll be glad if you can make him go." Zeus whispered to her.

"Of course." said Persephone. The goddess went to her husband. "My love won't you go to the party with us?"

"I'm sorry but no. I have lot of things to do here." answered Hades.

"But it won't be fun without you." said Persephone who was about to cry.

"Of course it will. Your mother and the other goddesses would be there. The nymphs would be there too."

"Yes but, won't you do it for me?" said the goddess with those eyes that can make anyone agree to her pleas.

When she said that, Hades lost his will and decided to give in for his wife. He sighed. "…Alright, but just this once."

"Thank you!"said Persephone happily. She kissed him on the cheek which made him blush a bit.

Zeus laughed. "Alright! That's the spirit."

He glared at his brother.

"Well, looks like my job here is done. See you tomorrow!"

"Zeus wait." He turned to Persephone. " My love, you wait here, I'll just see him outside."

She nodded. "Alright. Good-bye father."

The two gods headed for outside, and as they walked, they chatted.

Hades said "Zeus I must tell you something."

"What's troubling you?"

"A while ago, the fates called me and Clotho told me something that's been bothering me. She said that a storm was coming, and I should be careful."

"I see…anything else?" asked Zeus.

"That's it. Nothing more. I thought about it and it led me to that thought."

Zeus stared at him. "You mean…"

"Yes, but I haven't heard anything from my servants and everything is still the same around here."

"Well as long as it isn't then it must be something else. Besides, maybe the Fates are joking with you. You know those three."

"Yes, I know." said Hades who glared at the door. He opened it and they went out.

"Don't worry Hades, remember, no one escapes from that place and I was the one who locked them there." said Zeus haughtily.

"That's what troubles me."

"Relax~. Let's just think of the celebration tomorrow. I'll be seeing you, right?"

"Yes."

Zeus transformed into an eagle and flew away, leaving Hades thinking about what Zeus has said.

* * *

Somewhere, not far from where Hades' stood, a satyr was hidden in a bush, mumbling to himself. "Must tell master….master, would be pleased…. yes."

The satyr scurried away from his hiding place and went to a cave that is not known to creatures living in here. There, he stopped at the mouth of the cave and stomped his hoof six times. He felt a slight breeze, signaling him to proceed inside.

The cave was dark and drops of water could be heard, echoing in the cave. As the satyr went deeper, he was shaking more until he stopped at a dead end. The cavern was circular and darker, and a presence of six beings can be felt. He hesitated but decided to speak up. "M-master, Agae has good news…good news to m-master."

…

"Well it's about time!" said Hyperion

"You said it! This place reeks! No wonder why no one visits this place." said Crius.

Cronus stood up and said "Silence! And you, speak up."

"Y-y-yes m-m-master." said Agae.

"Clearly!" shouted Cronus

"Agae will speak clearly, p-promise!" The satyr cleared his throat and tried to speak as he was told to do so. "Agae h-heard Lord of Underworld t-talk with god of sky. T-they talk about celebration t-tomorrow."

"A celebration? And I thought the creatures here should have been looking for us right now." said Iapetus.

Then all of a sudden Cronus laughed. The others were startled by this sudden outburst. "Brothers, looks like we have a get together to attend. And as for you Agae, well done."

"I'm happy that m-master is happy, but the p-promise…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know, as long as we regain our throne, we'll replace Pan with you, making you god of… god of…goats." said Crius.

"Pan isn't the god of goats you imbecile." said Oceanus.

"Whatever!" said Crius.

"Cronos, what's happening tomorrow?" asked Iapetus.

Cronus said "Why, don't you know Iapetus? It's the day when my children were born, and as their father, I should be there to celebrate such a joyous occasion."

"Oh, I see where you're going here brother." said Oceanus, while grinning evilly.

The titans laughed evilly, except for Crius.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Your children were "born"? I thought you threw them up?"


	4. Celebration

"Welcome!"

"We appreciate your presence!"

"We hope you will enjoy!"

Mt. Olympus was always grand, but tonight, the palace was not only glowing with its majestic atmosphere but the lights that scattered throughout the place and the music coming from inside made it even more majestic. At the front of the palace were horse carriages lined up, waiting for their turn to unload its master. Each one was different, representing the god's power. One by one, the gods and goddesses, with their escorts, came out from their carriages, and all of them were wearing their best clothes, hoping to be the center of attention.

Wood nymphs were carrying baskets full of petals and they were showering the guests as they marched up the stairs to the giant double doors. They were greeted by celestial nymphs and were escorted to the grand hall. There, on top of the staircase, a satyr announces their names to the other guests.

"My lords and ladies, may I present, Lord Geras, the god of old age."

The grand hall was lively, with the guests mingling with the others. The three goddesses has transformed the place into an elegant surrounding. The muses played a classical tune while the graces danced to their hearts content. Naiads served apéritifs to the guests and the satyrs served bite-sized hors d'oeuvres while controlling themselves from chasing the nymphs.

"My lords and ladies, may I present, Lady Chione, the goddess of snow."

* * *

Outside the palace, a horse carriage, designed like the ocean, pulled over. The door opened, revealing a tall and powerful god and his wife, a beautiful sea goddess, Amphitrite. Poseidon is a god feared by many like his brothers, for he controls the sea. The nymphs saw the couple and bowed humbly at their presence. One of them greeted the couple politely.

"Looks like my brother chose the right planner for this night." said Poseidon.

Amphitrite replied "Let's just hope it wasn't Aphrodite, the last one was…"

The couple cringed at the memory.

As a nymph escorted them, they made their way to the grand hall when they saw Demeter heading their way.

"Oh Poseidon! What are you doing here? And Amphitrite you look gorgeous in that dress!"

She bowed her head. "Why thank you lady Demeter, you look wonderful as well. The nymphs have made it?"

"Yes, the dryads actually, anyway Poseidon, you should proceed to the family room. Hadn't Hermes told you that when he delivered the invitation?"

"He didn't mention anything, but if that's the case then I shall go." Poseidon looked at her. "My dear, you should go ahead."

The sea goddess nodded to both of them and went ahead. The two of them went to the other direction.

"By the way Poseidon, on the way here, have you seen Kore's carriage?" asked Demeter.

"Kore? You mean Persephone?"

"Yes, and her name is Kore."

"Demeter, you must accept the name that Zeus has given her, I mean, it's been a long time. You should have accepted by now."

The goddess folded her arms and said "She is my daughter so I can call her whatever I want."

Poseidon sighed. "Anyway, I think I saw our brother's carriage lined up when we came out of ours. They should be here at any moment."

Just then, the nymphs bowed to a family and one of them said "Welcome Lord Hades, Lady Persephone and Lady Melinoe. We hope you will enjoy your evening."

Hades had a grim expression on his face.

"We hope you enjoy yours too." said Persephone with a kind smile to the nymphs. Small floating flowers were surrounding her, giving a fragrant scent.

"Yes, we _hope_ so." said Melinoe sweetly, who has the same aura as her mother except three small butterflies surrounded her. The sides of the butterflies were black while the inner colors were different. One of it was red, the other blue and the last one was green.

The nymphs were terrified of the mother, and especially the daughter.

Melinoe has the appearance of an eight year old and was exactly like her mother, except for her eyes, and her complexion was pale like her fathers. She also got Persephone's attitude, which is good… and bad.

"Oh Kore! And my dear Melinoe, you have grown so much! Come here!" said Demeter who rushed to Melinoe.

The child hugged the goddess and said "Grandma!"

"Mother! How have you been?" asked Persephone while hugging her mother.

"Oh I'm fine, but don't worry about me, just look at yourselves! The two of you look paler and thinner than before! What has he done to the both of you!? Does he not give you enough food!?" asked Demeter hysterically while glaring at Hades, who was talking to Poseidon.

"Mother, Hades gives us everything much more than we need, and our complexion is still the same, you're just imagining it." Persephone lovingly said to her mother.

"I hope so, because if he isn't, I-"

Demeter was cut off by Poseidon. "Excuse me ladies, but Hades and I must go to the family room, we shall go to the party later. Are you coming with us Demeter?"

"Oh no, I need to take these two with me. I have prepared a beautiful matching outfit for them. Come along girls." said Demeter, going ahead.

"Demeter, what about our brother? Doesn't he have a matching outfit too?" asked Poseidon with a grin on his face.

Hades just glared at him.

Persephone gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "See you my love."

Melinoe hugged her father's leg. "Bye Daddy."

Hades patted her head and said "You two enjoy the evening."

Persephone took Melinoe's hand and turned to Poseidon. "Uncle, we shall be on our way."

"Bye uncle." said Melinoe.

The sea god laughed. "Have fun girls."

* * *

"Hera."

"Yes?"

"Are you done yet?"

"No, just a few more minutes dear."

"Oh for goodness sake Hera! You've been saying that for the thirteenth time! It's been two hours already!" Zeus was waiting for his wife to choose a dress, while being bombarded with questions like, "Which one's better?", "Does this dress make me look fat?", "Do these toenails match my eyebrows?".

Zeus was pinching the bridge of his nose when Hera came out from her wardrobe. The goddess was beautiful. Her clothes were all made from the finest silk and were sewn by the nymphs. Zeus was stunned and it has been a very long time since he appreciated his wife.

"What do you think? It arrived just this afternoon."

"You look…wow, I mean- wait, did you just say it arrived this afternoon?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful." said Hera happily. It's been a while that Zeus has complemented her.

"But, why did you have to look for a dress when you have one already?"

"Zeus, it's a female thing, you wouldn't understand. Anyway, the others must be waiting for us, come on dear, we wouldn't want to be late." said Hera, who was already outside their room.

Zeus on the other hand wanted to hit his head on the marble wall when Hera called him.

"Coming."

* * *

"Canapes brother?"

"Why thank you Hestia."

Poseidon, Hades and Hestia were at the family room, waiting for the other three. The room has a calming atmosphere, there were two sofas facing each other in the middle of the room and between the two was a circular hearth, giving warmth to the room, and boiling some tea too. Paintings of heroes hung on the walls while small plants were at the corners, making the room a bit livelier.

"So much for punctuality." said Hades while glaring at the fire.

"Have some canapés brother. How about tea?" asked Hestia.

"I'm not hungry."

"You should try it brother, it's delicious! Only our sister can cook like this!" said Poseidon.

Hestia blushed. "Oh you!"

A knock on the door was heard. Hera came in, followed by Zeus. "Good evening everyone, I'm glad you're all here. Is that _Vol-au-vent_ Hestia?" asked Hera.

"Why yes, here, have some, I'll pour you some tea too. What about you brother?" asked Hestia to Zeus.

"No thanks, besides I'll be eating a lot of your food later at dinner. By the way, Poseidon, how's it going? Any news in Atlantis?" asked Zeus.

"Not much, it's still the same. Same place, same ocean. Nothing more, nothing less." said Poseidon, popping a canape into his mouth.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Demeter who came in. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late everyone, I just escorted my daughter and grandchild to the grand hall. Anyway, have I missed anything?"

Hestia said "Our brother almost ate the canapes, but don't worry, I still have some left."

"Well, isn't this wonderful, the six of us here, just like the old times." said Hera, sipping a cup of tea.

"Yes, I remember those days, especially the time when my Kore was born." said Demeter.

"It was a very long time, but that's the past now, we should all look at the future." said Poseidon.

"Yes, tonight, we shall celebrate." said Hestia.

"I agree, we should forget about everything and like Dionysus would always say, PARTY TIME!" said Zeus happily.

"Since you're all getting sappy, may I also remind you of the bad times we had, and all of you should remember, since it was an unforgettable episode." said Hades.

The room went silent, only the flickering of the flames can be heard, but even the heat of the fire could not contain the coldness seeping into the room.

"That time was indeed unforgettable, a lot died, darkness spread over the land…" said Demeter grimly.

…

"Yes, it was, but like you said, it was the past. We should all forget about it, and for goodness sake! Today is a special occasion! If you want to sulk here all night then fine, but count me out. I won't waste my time here, I'll be at the grand hall partying all night!" said Hestia.

The gods looked at her and agreed that Hestia was right, except for Hades.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go. You're coming with us Hades." said Zeus who pulled him up and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Joy."

* * *

Everyone has gathered at the grand hall as they were told. Pan checked every guest to ensure that they were present and after that, he signaled the satyr to start.

The guests were mingling with one another when the satyr started to speak. "My lords and ladies, may I present, the Olympians."

Everyone looked at where the satyr stood and waited for him to speak.

"Lord Ares, the god of war."

Ares was grinning, especially at the women. The crowd applauded, and when he raised his right hand, making a fist like a general in war, they cheered at him. He then proceeded to the stage.

"Lord Hephaestus, the god of forge, technology, fire and volcanoes.

The god never liked being introduced, especially to a crowd, he knew what always happened. They will applaud him but in their thoughts he was ugly and that he did not belong to Mt. Olympus. Of course, being a stoic one, he ignored these rebukes. He just pulled his scarf up his face and went down.

"Lord Dionysus, the god of wine, festivals, madness and merriment."

"Aaww yeah! Bring out the ladies, the wine, the children~! Cuz it's time to PARTY!" shouted Dionysus, who was already drunk.

The crowd cheered and chanted his name. "Dionysus!, Dionysus!, Dionysus!"

The satyr has to wait for awhile before continuing his announcement. "Lord Apollo, the god of light, music, healing, and prophecy."

Apollo bowed to the spectators and gave them a charming smile, the women squealed at the action. He then took his rose corsage, kissed it and threw it to the ladies, who fought for it like it was a wedding bouquet.

"Lord Hermes, the god of flight, thieves, commerce and travelers."

Instead of walking in, he flew swiftly around the hall. Then he threw marbles that exploded and turned into fireworks. The crowd cheered and was awed by the fireworks. The marbles were courtesy of Hephaestus, of course.

"Lady Athena, the goddess of wisdom, law and justice, and the arts."

Athena looked at them while the crowd applauded. Even with her attitude, the others loved her, especially the women, who looked at her as an idol.

"Lady Athena, I love you!"

She glared at the one who shouted, who shut his mouth and hid in a corner.

"Lady Artemis, the goddess of hunt, wild animals, childbirth, and virginity."

She smiled at them and curtsied, and for show, she shot an arrow at one of the grapes Dionysus grew on the walls. They cheered at her and she in return thanked them.

The satyr was now holding a piece of paper and started to read it. "Last, but not the least, the beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, charming, innocent, heart-breaker, the goddess of love and beauty, our very own, Lady Aphrodite."

Suddenly the lights turned off. A spotlight made its way to the top of the staircase to reveal a big feather. A really big feather, then it turned around to reveal none other than Aphrodite. "Hit it!"

The muses started to play the tune _New York, New York_ and as it played, the goddess walked down the steps, stopping at each one to pose and give the men flying kisses.

"Aphrodite! You look gorgeous!"

"Wonderful as always."

"A true goddess of beauty!"

"Thank you, thank you everyone, you're all too kind." said Aphrodite. The goddess decided to slide down the stair handrails. She sat on it like one who sits on a horse and slid down. Nobody would want to use that side later on.

"Yeah baby! Show them what you got!" shouted Ares.

Hephaestus on the other hand wanted to die in a hole.

The satyr bowed and let Pan take over. "And now, it is my greatest pleasure to call on the celebrants of this event. May I present, Lady Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, family, and home."

The goddess, smiling warmly, stood at the top of the staircase, to be followed by the others.

"Lord Hades, the god of the underworld."

The god walk into the room with an evil aura, making the spectators terrified, except for his wife and daughter who were cheering for him.

"Lady Demeter, the goddess of fertility, grain and harvest."

As soon as she went into the room, she looked for the mother and daughter and when she found them, she waved at the two.

"Lord Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Poseidon smiled at the crowd and took his place beside his brother.

"The goddess of marriage and women and the queen of the gods, Lady Hera."

Hera looked at them and smiled while she went to her sisters.

"And finally, the god of the sky, the ruler of Mt. Olympus, the King of the gods, Lord Zeus."

When he appeared, the crowd cheered. The six of them headed for the stage while the guests gave them way.

Zeus went to the center of the stage and has to hold up his hand to calm the crowd. "Everyone, welcome. Welcome and thank you for taking your time to come here for this special event. "

"If they didn't come, pops would have killed them." whispered Hermes to Apollo. The two snickered. Hera glared at them, which made them stop.

Zeus continued "Your presence is already a gift to me and to my brothers and sisters."

Hermes whispered again to Apollo "Yeah right. No gift, you're dead." The two snickered again and they got another glare from the queen.

"Tonight, forget all your troubles, for we will enjoy this night like it would be the last." said Zeus.

The guests cheered and music filled the air, the gods and goddesses and other creatures started to dance. Meanwhile, outside the palace, six figures were hiding behind some bushes, eavesdropping at the party.

"Yes, that's right, enjoy all you can, because tonight would indeed be your last, Zeus."


	5. Family Reunion

The grand hall was lively with the music and chattering of the guests. The Olympians greeted the guests and mingled with them for a bit before going to the other. It was their duty to satisfy a guest even if it was just for a quick chat.

"Paean! How's it going?" asked Apollo.

"Lord Apollo, I am well, thank you." replied Paean.

"Please, call me Apollo, anyway, are you still researching for medicines perhaps?"

The doctor of the gods rubbed his chin. "Why yes, I am a doctor, I must be up-to-date with medicines to lessen my difficulties, and with you and Asclepius' guidance I am sure to do well."

Apollo laughed. "Even without our help, I'm sure you can make it."

At one of the tables, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and two other goddesses were chatting at one another.

"Did you really have to do that? For once can't you be an ordinary goddess?" Because that was the most embarrassing thing you ever did! I mean, I don't really care but, you're my sister and that means I get embarrassed too!" Artemis said angrily to Aphrodite.

"Don't worry Artemis, she's only our _half-_sister, besides, the only thing that's important is that it wasn't you who did such ludicrous behavior." said Athena calmly, except in her mind she wanted to murder Aphrodite.

"You're all just jealous because my dress is way better than yours and I'm the center of attention." said Aphrodite haughtily, who winked at a passing god.

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "She's gotta be kidding me!"

Hebe, who was just listening to her sisters, looked at Chione. "It's always like this at every party we attend, I mean, I often see them but still, don't they ever get tired?"

Chione just shrugged her shoulders. "Just do whatever you do at a time like this."

At another table were Ares, Cratos and Enyo who were discussing about the past wars while drinking beer.

"My favorite would be the second world war, I mean, everything was there, fighting, bloodshed, spies!" said Ares.

"Don't forget about the weapons, Ares." said Enyo.

"Damn! This is some good beer you got here! Hey babe, give me another round!" shouted Cratos to a nymph.

"That's right, just keep on drinking, but don't blame us if you wake up in the river of styx." replied Ares. Ares then looked around the room, he saw Hephaestus talking to a nymph. He decided to visit his brother. "You two just wait here, I'll be back."

The god of forge was minding his own business when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey Heffie! I saw what you did there, picking up some chicks huh?" said Ares who took a swig of his beer.

"...Let go of me." said Hephaestus distastefully.

"Come on, I'm just playing with you, besides it's been a very long time since you have some chicks in your bed, unlike me." said Ares proudly.

Hephaestus took his arm off and glared at him.

"Ohh, it's going to be like this huh? Well then bring it, if you can." said Ares who took another swig of beer and threw it at the floor.

The two of them positioned themselves into a fighting stance when Poseidon saw what was about to occur and stopped them. "Alright you two, if you lay one finger on one another you'll be talking to your father."

Meanwhile, in one of the corners of the room, Momus and Eris can be seen snickering. Eris was telling him the latest gossip on each being she saw. Momus listened to every detail so he can use it to criticize them. The goddess wanted to cause havoc at the party but was warned by Hera, so she decided to go to the god of blame.

Hermes saw both of them from above and flew down to them. Eyeing both of them, he asked "Would you mind telling me what the two of you are talking about?"

"Mind your on business, Hermes." sneered Eris.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a mouth on a beautiful lady. May I remind what Hera told you? Or should I call her so she can repeat her words?"

"What do you want, Hermes?" asked Momus.

"I'll let the two of you off if you let me join in. It's been a while since I've heard some juicy stuff."

* * *

The celebration was still going on when the satyr from before called the guests attention. "My Lords and Ladies, please take your seat for dinner will be served in a short moment."

As they were told, they took their seats. The celebrants and other Olympians were seated at a long table facing the others. The muses were now playing a classical tune while the graces were now doing ballet, to at least distract the guests.

"I can't wait to taste your cooking Hestia. It has been a while." Zeus said.

Heartily, the goddess laughed. "I know. That's why tonight's dinner is very special!"

After a short moment, the satyr appeared again and called their attention. "Dinner is served."

Satyrs filled the room, each carrying bowls of soup. Tonight's dinner was a full-course meal, starting with the Cream of Barley. They move on to the _poisson_, which is Potato Crusted Salmon with Asparagus. Unfortunately, some of the gods and goddesses would only be eating the vegetables, like Artemis who is a vegan, and Poseidon because he doesn't like eating his "fish friends". The entrée was a dish of Cornish Hens w/ stuffing and for the main course was none other than ambrosia. And lastly, for dessert was a Seasonal Fruit Cobbler.

Now that the guests were full and the tables cleared, the nymphs poured nectar in their goblets, except the Olympians. Ganymede would be the only one to pour them nectar.

After everyone has their goblets filled, Ganymede, holding a jar of nectar, went to the Olympians table. There he kneeled before them and bowed his head. "My masters, I present you nectar, made from the sweetest fruits and freshest plants that the nymphs could ever find."

As he said these words, Athena was looking at him suspiciously. There was something wrong about him but she could not guess what it was so she whispered it to Artemis. "Artemis, there's something unusual with Ganymede. Don't you think so?"

Artemis looked at her sister then she looked intently at Ganymede. "Really? I don't see anything, I mean, he's still the same. It's just your imagination, Athena."

The goddess sighed. "I hope you're right."

Ganymede was now pouring them nectar until all of them were filled. He bowed and went to the side.

Ares stood up with a goblet in his hand and went to the stage.

Aphrodite shouted, "You go cupcake! Make them fall of their seats!"

He gave her a grin, then cleared his throat and said "Everyone, again, welcome and thank you all for coming here today. I know you're all thinking, what is the great, powerful, handsome Ares doing talking to you and not sissy Apollo. Well let's just say that since I'm the oldest, I get to make the speech and to save you from those long, boring speeches of my brother."

Apollo glared at him and asked Hermes if what he said was true.

"Well~…yeah, some of them."

"Don't worry. I'll make this short and simple. Father, mother, uncles and aunts, even if you're all annoying, thank you for everything, and we wish the six of you a happy birthday." Ares said, with a grin on his face.

The audience applauded. Some of the six siblings on the other hand has an unpleasant look on their faces.

"At least he made a decent one." said Zeus.

Hera just glared at him at the corner of her eyes.

Ares held out his goblet and said "Everyone, glass held high to this six who are a true inspiration to the rest of us."

Everyone did the same and all of them drank the nectar until all the goblets were empty. Everything was fine until it happened. One by one the gods and goddesses fell unconscious until only the Olympians remained. They were fighting whatever what was happening to them.

"What's…h-happening…?" asked Hermes on the ground.

Apollo answered, "I d-don't…know…."

"The nectar…it's…been… drugged." said Athena.

Ares, who was still on the stage, was forcing himself to stand up. "Hah!...you're all…weak…look,…I'm still-" Ares fell to the ground.

Back on the Olympians table, most of them were now lying on the ground, unconscious.

Only Zeus was still struggling. "Who d-did…this?"

Before he closed his eyes, he saw a figure appear before him and it had an evil grin on its face.

* * *

"Zeus, are you awake?"

Zeus groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to see who it was. Except, what he saw was the floor, and some kind of force field surrounded him. He stood up and looked around. He saw that he and the other Olympians were at the throne room. It was one of the largest rooms in the palace. Everything was elegant and the thrones of Zeus and Hera, which were made of gold and silver, were situated at the end of the room.

"You're finally awake."

The god looked at his brother. Hades has his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was thinking very deeply.

"H-Hades, what's going on?" asked Zeus, who almost touched the force field when Poseidon stopped him.

"Don't touch it!"

"Why?" asked Zeus.

Poseidon pointed at Ares who was still unconscious. "He tried to get through it but failed. This was the third time."

"That's what happens when you don't use your head." Athena was trying to see what she can do about the force field, when someone suddenly screamed.

"My dress! My beautiful dress! It's ruined!" sobbed Aphrodite.

"Quiet you! Zeus! What are we going to do!?" asked Hera.

"I-I don't know. Who did this?!" asked Zeus angrily.

"I did."

The doors flew open and six figures came in. They were bigger and younger when he last saw them, and worse, he can feel their power getting stronger.

"Cronus."

"Is that what your mother taught you, Zeus? Disrespect?" asked the titan.

"Is that what your father taught you? To eat your own children!?" Zeus asked back.

"Oohh~" said Crius, who received a death glare from his brother.

"Wait, his our gramps? Now I know where I got my handsome looks." said Hermes with a cocky grin.

"Shut up!" said Artemis.

"Where's my daughter?! Where's my grandchild?! What have you done to them?!" asked Demeter hysterically.

"The others are still at the grand hall and they're all being locked up." said Iapetus.

Just then, a young man came in, with an idiotic look on its face. "Master, it's done." he said to Cronus.

"Ganymede! How dare you! Betraying us like this!" shouted Zeus.

The young man looked at the god and cackled. "Ganymede not I…he is with others… Agae is the name." Suddenly, the young man transformed, until it was the satyr himself.

"I knew something was wrong." said Athena quietly.

"Agae? Aren't you Pan's friend who died a long time ago." asked Hestia.

"Yes…Agae did not die…only suffered…followed master to get revenge…and now will be called…Agae, god of goats!" replied the satyr.

"Whoa~, someone's drunk~." said Dionysus.

"Cronus, I know why you're here. You get me out of here and fight me! Then we'll see who deserves the throne!" said Zeus.

The titan laughed. "Like I would do such a stupid thing. Why would I even do that when I already have it. Cronus went to the throne and made it larger and then sat on it.

"You coward!" shouted Zeus.

"Zeus, there's no use, he won't do it." said Poseidon.

Cronus laughed again. "Yes, listen to your brother. Now that I think of it, why are you the one leading them? Isn't it supposed to be Hades? He's much more intelligent than you are…right son?" He looked at Hades who still has his eyes closed and didn't say anything. He chuckled. "Shy aren't we? Anyway, what should we do with all of you? Any suggestions, brothers?"

"It will please me if they're thrown in tartarus." said Oceanus

"Nah! Let's just kill them. I'll take the sissy lying on the ground over there." said Hyperion, who cracked his knuckles.

"We can make them our slaves, but we must find something to get rid of their powers." said Iapetus, rubbing his chin.

…

"Crius!" shouted Cronus.

"What!?"

The titan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your suggestion? Typically you're the first one who would be shouting ridiculous things."

"Why is it always me!?" said Crius.

"Because you're the idiot in the family." said Hyperion, who laughed

"Looks like we already know where Hermes got his attitude." Artemis was smirking at Hermes, who in return gave her a look.

As the titans started bickering, the only thing that the others can do was to watch them. After a while they got bored, so they decided to do something else like annoy each other or cry over a dress or maybe find a way out like what Hephaestus did.

The others did not notice him. Silently, he took out some small golden marbles and placed it on the floor. The marbles then sprouted legs, and it got through the force field easily. Each of it went to one Olympian and then at the same time, it exploded, destroying the force field and startling the Titans. Before they could say anything, Hephaestus threw a smoke ball on the ground, and the room was now filled with black smoke.

Zeus took this chance to talk to the others. "Athena! Artemis! Take the other goddesses and get out of here!"

"Father, I want to stay and fight with you!" shouted Artemis back.

"No! We will take care of them, now go!"

Artemis was about to retort when Athena grabbed her. "Artemis, just listen to father! We need to protect the others! Have faith in them!"

The goddess hesitated but obliged. They looked for the others, and luckily, they found them. Athena has to drag Aphrodite because she was now lying on the ground, still crying over her dress. When the room was cleared of smoke, the goddesses have left, leaving the gods to face the titans.

"Alright, there are eight of us and six of them, we can take them." said Zeus, who was unsure of what he said.

"Zeus, there are indeed six of them, but let us not forget that they are also over ten feet tall." said Poseidon.

"Yeah and the bigger they get, the more powerful they are." said Hermes.

Ares, who just recently woke up, did not know what was happening. The only thing he could say in this situation was "Charge!"

The two groups clashed. The throne room was now the battlefield of the gods and titans. Hyperion was blasting light beams at Ares, who was dodging it as fast as he could, but failed. He was hit and he crashed into Hephaestus. He groaned. "Damn it!"

Hephaestus shoved Ares off of him.

"Get out of my damn way loser!" shouted Ares.

Hyperion took this chance to blast another one at them, making them crash to the wall.

At the other side, Apollo was fending himself from Coeus, who was creating cosmic energy balls and sending it to him. Apollo sent a solar energy blast, but when it hit him, it only caused less damaged. "What the-" he was cut off by Coeus' energy balls.

The ground shook a bit, which was caused by Hades. He has created a line of spikes from the ground, intended for the titan, who was nowhere in sight. He was trying to locate him when the titan appeared behind him.

"Let's see how good you are in fighting your enemies unseen."

Hades quickly turned around only to see Dionysus and Hermes fighting Crius. The two gods were having a hard time like the others. Crius was showering them with stellar blasts, so they hid behind a pillar.

"Bro, what are we gonna do with him?! He's too fast!" said Hermes, floating above him.

"I don't know. All I want right now is some wine from the cellar." said Dionysus.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

They were blasted into the air when the pillar exploded into pieces. Hermes managed to stop himself from crashing into the walls while Dionysus landed on his back.

At the center of the room, Zeus and Poseidon were fighting Cronus and Oceanus. The ocean gods were blasting jets of water at each other while Zeus kept on throwing lightning bolts at Cronus, but it had no effect on the titan.

Cronus laughed. "You have been throwing those things at me yet there's nothing happening! Surrender while you still have the chance!"

"Never!" shouted Zeus. He made a large ball of electricity and threw it at the titan. The ball burst when it hit him, making the room thick with smoke. The other gods waited for the room to be cleared and when it did, they saw Cronus unharmed and his brothers were now beside him. The gods were spent from all the fighting while the titans looked like they were just about to start.

"They're… strong, too…strong." panted Apollo.

"You could say that again." mumbled Hermes who looked like he was about to collapse.

"We can't give up!" said Zeus who kneeled because of exhaustion.

"Why do…I feel…so tired?" asked Poseidon.

Hades said "Iapetus…he's been…weakening us… from the start."

"You…cheat!" shouted Ares, who tried to charge at them but failed.

Iapetus laughed. "I call it "using your head"".

Cronus smirked. "Good job, Iapetus. Now, what to do with you?"

"Let's just get rid of them Cronus." said Oceanus. Hyperion also agreed to his idea.

"No, I have a better idea. My son here favors a particular race. What if I turn them into one? It would indeed be, interesting, right Zeus?" said Cronus, who held his hand up and started to make an energy ball into it. It grew big until he had to hold it with both of his hands, and then he threw it at them. The ball enclosed them in and it floated into the air. The energy ball made a breeze inside the room. The doors opened, and before sending them out, Cronus said to them "Zeus, you and the others will no longer set foot on this place! I'll make sure you're far away from here! You will live your life like your weak and useless humans!"

Cronus laughed evilly and sent the energy ball out of the palace and out of Mt. Olympus.

* * *

Like a jet, it flew swiftly through the skies. It headed west, which passed other countries. The gods can be heard shouting from the inside, trying to get out. A few minutes later, the energy ball arrived at its destination and like a meteor it crashed on a beach, which made the gods scatter all over the place and made them unconscious. After a while, they started to recover from their fall.

"Ugh. My head." said an unfamiliar voice.

"W-what's wrong with… your voice?" asked a young man.

They tried to compose themselves, when one of them screamed.


	6. Mortals

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay folks. College life is…ugh~…

Moving on…

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Wh- Who's that?!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHH!"

"Calm down! I'm coming for you!" He quickly went to find the boy who was clutching his face. "What's wrong?"

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! AND MY VOICE!? WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!?"

"H-hermes!?"

The messenger god is now a young teenage boy. His previous body was short, but now he's shorter than before and he looks like an Asian kid. He has short black hair and a white complexion. "Wh- You! A-A human! W-Where are the others?! FATHER! APOLLO!" he yelled.

"Hermes, calm down, it's me, Apollo."

"A-Apollo?! What happened to you? What happened to us?!"

Apollo is now different the last time Hermes has seen him. The god is still handsome but he is now a boy of fifteen who has a straight, white blond hair. He also looks thinner and a bit shorter. "I-I don't know."

"Is everything alright?" A tall boy came to them who has a shoulder-length, dark brown hair. He looks like one of those beach bums because of his tanned complexion and he has a circular tattoo on his right arm.

The three boys looked at one another for a minute before Hermes said something. "So~, nice weather this evening."

"Umm, who are you?" asked Apollo.

"I'm guessing you're Apollo and this little kid here is Hermes, right?" said the lad.

"Hey!" Hermes retorted.

"Well, now that's clear I'm Poseidon, and before we start discussing this problem, let's find the others first. By the way Apollo, could you give us some light?"

"Umm, yeah, sure." Apollo held out his hand but nothing was happening. He tried it again but failed. "What? Impossible!" He tried again and again but not even a speck of light can be seen. "I-I lost my p-powers…"

"What? That can't be!" exclaimed Poseidon. He rushed to the seashore and when the salty water hits his feet, he could not feel it. It was like a part of him disappeared. He tried to lift the water but nothing happened.

The two boys rushed to him to see what happened. "Uncle?" said Apollo.

"Nothing. I can't feel it. I can't feel anything."

Hermes said "Don't worry uncle, I lost my powers too. Look, I can't fly."

Apollo sighed. "That's because you're not wearing your sandals, Hermes."

"What?! My sandals! Where are they?!"

"I found it beside you. It must have slipped from your feet because it was too big. It's also damaged so you can't use it." said Apollo while handing the sandals to Hermes.

"M-My s-sandals!" cried Hermes. Even though it was dark, Hermes has managed to see his damaged sandals. Its wings were charred and one of it was torn off.

"Boys, we should find the others, having everyone will lessen our worries. Come on." said Poseidon. The three of them went to the others gods who were still recovering from the fall. They found one of them who was lying on the ground. "Hey, are you awake." asked Poseidon.

"Ugh…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Poseidon asked again.

This time, the boy slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see who was disturbing him. He pushed him and quickly stood up, making his head spin. "Who-, Who are you? Where are the others? What have you done to them?!"

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself. Look, whoever you are, you must trust us."

"And why should I? Do you know who I am? I am Zeus! Lord of the sky!" Zeus is like the others, a teenage boy who has dirty blond hair. He is not muscular like his previous body. In short, his body is just like a hormonal teenager. He also became more handsome.

"Zeus! It's me Poseidon!"

"Liar!" said Zeus, who toppled because of his migraine.

The three of them rushed to him. "Father, are you alright?" asked Apollo.

"You're not my son!...Or are you?"

"Yes, it is I, Apollo, and this here is Hermes."

"Hey dad."

"What happened to all of you? And my voice!" said Zeus, holding his throat.

"Actually, it's not just your voice, your whole body change." said Poseidon.

"But why? What happened?" Zeus asked.

"That is something we are still trying to figure out." said Apollo.

"Huh…wait, where are the others? Where's Hades?" asked Zeus

"Right here." They turned around to see a tall boy with black hair. He looks like an emo kid because of his bangs which covered his left eye and his pale complexion. Whatever happened to him and to the others did not trouble him.

Zeus was shocked. "H-Hades!?"

"Yes, and before you ask any questions, I already know why Cronus did this to us. He wanted to take back his throne so he could rule Olympus and maybe even the whole world. But in order to do that he must get rid of us, so he turned us into humans and sent us far away from Olympus. Why didn't he just kill us? Well, I my theory is that when the day comes, he wants us to see what he will do to the world while we could not do anything about it... or he'll dispose us one by one."

All of them were stunned at what he said but they are also confused because he was looking somewhere else.

"Hades, what are you looking at?" asked Zeus.

"Excuse me?"

"You're looking right past us."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "…My vision from afar is a bit blurry."

"Are you all right?" asked Poseidon.

"Do not concern yourself. We must first look at the problem at hand before anything else."

"Alright then…what should we do now Zeus?" asked Poseidon.

Zeus shook his head. "I-I don't know. First, we should know where we are. Any clues?"

The others shook their heads. It was hard to know anything at this time. There were no people at their location because it was hardly visited. They decided to go to the main road when Apollo tripped on something. "What the-."

"Bro, you tripped on a rock." said Hermes.

Poseidon said "That's not a rock, he's one of us!"

A handsome teen was lying down on the sand and was grinning at them. He has light brown hair and he smells like alcohol.

"Yes, and if I may ask, what are you doing Dionysus?" said Apollo who was brushing off the sand from his arms.

He chuckled. "Well, when I saw the beautiful night sky, I just thought to lay down here and relax."

"As expected of you to do. Do you even know what has happened to you?"

"Of course! By the way, have you seen Ares? I saw him running off somewhere over there." said Dionysus who stood up.

"We need to find him, and get out of this place." said Zeus.

The boys looked for him and called out his name for a while. "Ares! Where are you?!" shouted Poseidon.

"Hey, we're getting tired over here, come out already!" yelled Hermes.

"Hermes!" said Apollo.

"What?! It's true!"

Suddenly, someone yelled and they saw someone running towards them. The boy is buff and has a scar on his face. He also has black hair that is brushed back.

"Ares! There you ar-" Hermes was cut off by Ares who pounced at him and was now straddling him.

"Human! If you don't tell me where I am, I will smash your head off." said Ares who was holding a rock.

The others who saw the scene rushed to the two and pulled Ares back.

"So, you brought your friends! This would be more interesting!"

"Ares stop! It is I, Zeus!"

Hearing this, Ares stopped his struggling and asked, "Pops?"

Zeus nodded.

"Then…"

"Yeah, bro it's us!" said Dionysus happily.

Ares was dumbstruck. Apollo explained everything what Hades told them. "Ok then…" He still could not believe what has happened to them.

"Alright, let's get out of here." said Zeus.

They went to the main road to see if they can find somebody, but there was nothing. They decided to walk down the road until they came across a signboard. It says "_Welcome to Miami, Florida!_"

"Miami, Florida. The hell is that?" asked Ares.

"Florida? I think I've heard of this somewhere..." said Poseidon who was in a deep thought.

"Who cares? Where's a chariot when you need one?" said Hermes.

"The humans don't use chariots anymore." said Hades.

"Speaking of chariots, I wonder who would pull the sun up?" asked Apollo.

"The Titans would want us to see that they rule better than us. You will see the sun tomorrow just like any other day." said Poseidon.

"I thought you're getting tired of pulling that ball of sunshine. You should be more happy, and the fact that you don't have to wake up early in the morning. The thought of it even bothers me." said Ares

"How can I be cheerful in a situation like this?"

Abruptly, they heard something behind them. A car stopped in front of them and two men got out of it. They are wearing police uniforms and sunglasses hides their eyes. One of them is a fat man eating a donut, while the other is thin and looked greasy. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here Bob. A bunch of boys hanging out on the beach at this hour, typical." said the greasy man to the fat one.

"Yup, teenagers these days, can't even follow a curfew. And look at what they're wearing, Joe! Are those the new trends!? They're more like rags!" said Bob. The officers laughed at their clothes which angered them.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Zeus.

"Excuse me! This is made of the finest silk!" said Apollo.

Ares said "Yeah! And from the looks of it, yours are made from pig skin! Disgusting! Hahaha!"

The others laughed, except for Hades who muttered something under his breath. The officers were now enraged and decided to do something about it. "Not only are you law breakers but you're all disrespectful! I don't even want to know what your parents look like!" said Joe.

"Well actually this guy over here is our da- OUCH!" Hermes was cut off by Poseidon by stomping on his foot.

"Don't tell them that, they'll think you're crazy!" whispered Poseidon.

"Let's just take them and get over it." said Joe.

"You're right. But I can't believe this, eight in one night, and at the same beach! I wonder how many the others got?" said Bob.

"If I remember it was only one. Alright boys, time to get in the car, wait, there's too many of them. I'll call on Rick."

"Yeah, anyway, you boys better not get any ideas, or you'll get in more trouble." said Bob who started to eat another donut.

They just looked at the police officers when Ares broke the silence. "You've got to be kidding me! Do you think I'll just let you freaks take me in custody?! I am Ares, the god o-"

Ares was cut off by Hades. "As you say gentlemen."

"WHAT?!" the others exclaimed.

"Hades, are you out of your mind!" whispered Zeus.

"Zeus, just trust me."

* * *

"I demand you to let me out of this place!"

When they got to the police station, the officers immediately locked them up. The boys were enraged and shouted at the police officers, except for Hades who just sat down and crossed his arms. The others got tired and joined Hades, leaving Zeus.

"Zeus, just give up, let's just think on how we can get out of this place." said Poseidon.

Zeus went to them and sat down. "This is all your fault, Hades. You wanted to us to follow them and look at where we are!"

Hades sighed. "Look, do you even know where we are? No. Those two fools were our only hope to get to civilization faster than walking."

"But they took us prisoners!" said Hermes.

"Do all of you want to spend the night at that place?"

They shook their heads.

"I thought so. Here, we are safe at least." Hades said simply.

"But I can't let them treat us this way!" shouted Zeus, who stood up and went to the cell bars. "You cannot treat us like this! Do you know who I am?! I am the god o-" Poseidon covered his mouth.

"Zeus, didn't I tell you to not mention who we are? They cannot know because these humans will think there's something wrong with you if you did!" said Poseidon in a low voice.

"Then what am I suppose to do?!"said Zeus loudly.

The officers had enough of the boy and one of them went to the cell. "Hey! Will you keep it down! If you won't tell us your names then you can't get out of this place! Besides, have pity for your cellmate over there!"

The boys looked at the boy who was quietly sleeping while sitting down on the floor. He is tall and lean and he has red spiky hair. He is also handsome like one of those boys in magazines, except for his clothes, which looks like the ones the boys were wearing, but a hood covers his face.

Ares decided to take a look at him closer and took off the hood. "He may have looks but I'm much more handsome than him."

"Yeah, without that scar on your face." taunted Hermes.

"You little brat!"

At that moment, the boy woke up to see Ares so close to him. They both stared at one another until the boy punched him. The others were stunned. No one ever hits Ares without a reason.

"What's your problem?!" asked Ares angrily. He stood up and glared at the boy. He was about to fight back when it hit him. The hit he took was familiar and only one being can do that to him. "…Heffie?"

The boy stood up, and putting on the hood he said "It's Hephaestus."

They were now dumbstruck, even Hades has to look at him. They cannot believe this handsome boy in front of them was Hephaestus. Ugly, crippled Hephaestus.

"Ohh~ so it was you who was missing! I've been thinking about it since we left the beach. But damn! Our gramps really changed you alright!" said Hermes.

"You forgot me?"

Everyone felt guilty except for Hades. "Not really, I saw you being taken by one of the humans here."

"Then why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Zeus.

"You never asked."

Zeus glared at him.

"Hephaestus, on my behalf, we apologize for forgetting you, right everyone?" said Apollo.

They nodded their heads.

"If I may ask, why are you here anyway?" asked Poseidon.

"When I woke up... I decided to look for you guys... but one of them found me... They said something about a curfew and brought me here... The wanted my name but I didn't say anything... so they locked me in here."

They felt guiltier than before.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's here, what should we do about our situation? We are somewhere far from Olympus, we've turned into humans and worst of all, we lost our powers."

"WHAT?!" Zeus and Ares were shocked at what they heard.

Dionysus on the other hand was not surprised. "Ohh~ so that's why I can't control the vines outside this place. I was thinking of having some grapes."

"That's impossible!" said Zeus. He tried to make a lightning bolt but nothing was happening. "I-I can't believe it."

"Grrr~ That Cronus pisses me off already!" shouted Ares.

"Look we're all tired and what we need now is some rest. Let's just clear our minds for a few hours then we can think of something when we wake up." said Hades.

"He's right, we can't think straight if we're exhausted, and I think Zeus needs it the most." said Poseidon

"Fine, let's just hope that we're out of this place by morning." said Zeus.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mrs. Richardson!"

An old lady came in with a smile on her face. She was carrying a basket which smelled of food. One of the female officers took her basket and led her to one of the chairs. "Would you like some coffee ma'am?"

"Why thank you, I would love one, but I should be the one offering here."

Joe laughed. "You always bring us the best sandwiches ma'am! It's the least we can do for you."

"Oh you! Now, who would like some? I brought ham and eggs, chicken, beef, tuna, and some fruit sandwiches." said Mrs. Richardson who was bringing out the contents of the basket.

"I want the ham and eggs!"

"Chicken for me!"

"Three fruit sandwiches! I'm on a diet."

The boys who heard the commotion went to see what was going on. "That fat pig! He already ate a box of those colored breads and now he's going to eat again!" said Ares.

"I wish I can have those sandwiches, it looks tastier than the food they gave us." said Hermes who was eyeing the food hungrily.

"Hermes, please stop, you're making me hungry." said Apollo.

As the last of the officers got their sandwiches, Mrs. Richardson saw the boys from their cell looking at her basket with hungry eyes. "Bob."

The man went to her and said "Yes ma'am?"

"There are still some sandwiches here…"

"Why thank you ma'am, I would be glad to have them all." said the fat guy who was grinning madly.

She shook her head. "Not for you dear, I would like to give these to the boys over there. They look hungry."

Bob looked at the boys and he saw Hermes stick out his tongue at him. "Ma'am, trust me, they wouldn't want those because they've already eaten. Besides you wouldn't want to waste those delicious sandwiches at those hooligans. Why don't you give them to me, and I'll eat them to the last crumb." said Bob who was rubbing his belly.

"Bob Jr. Foster. Haven't your mother taught you to share your food?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, but-"

He was cut off by the female officer who brought a cup of coffee to Mrs. Richardson. "Here you go ma'am. What seems to be the problem?"

"Thank you dear. Well actually, there are still some sandwiches over here and I would like to give them to those boys. They look so thin." said Mrs. Richardson worriedly.

"Well of course ma'am, there's nothing wrong with that. I'll give it to them." said the officer.

"Oh you've done so much dear, I'll do it. Bob here can accompany me." said Mrs. Richardson who stood up and went to the holding cell.

"Maybe I should hand it to them ma'am, these boys might hurt you.".

"Oh hush now. Alright boys, who wants some sandwiches?"

They look at one another. They were not sure whether to trust her or not.

"Zeus, what do you think? Can we trust her?" asked Poseidon.

"I don't know. She's too nice." Zeus looked at her suspiciously

"Maybe she's just really nice." said Apollo.

"Tch! I bet there's poison in them." said Ares.

"This is delicious!" Hermes was eating one of the sandwiches he got from the lady. Dionysus and Hephaestus were also enjoying the food they got.

"Hey! Don't eat that!" said Ares who suddenly heard his stomach growl.

"We can trust her." said Hades to them.

Dionysus saw them huddled together and said "You guys should try it, especially the fruits."

Apollo asked "Do you still have some, madam?"

"Of course dear, here." said the lady who held a sandwich to Apollo. He took it and thanked her. The others accepted her offer and enjoyed every bite of it.

"Hey! Thank her!" said Bob.

"It's alright, I'm happy that they're enjoying my food."

"My lady, thank you again for your kindness." said Apollo.

"You're welcome. Bob, if I may ask, why are these boys here?" asked Mrs. Richardson.

"Well ma'am, we found them on the beach at the middle of the night. We tried to get their names and their addresses but they wouldn't say them." replied the officer.

"I see…how much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much is the bail for these boys. Don't worry, I know them, I see them from time to time whenever I pass the street they live at."

"Oh that's great! Can you please tell me the names and phone numbers of the parents?"

Bob's partner, Joe, noticed the two and approached them. "Is there any problem here, Bob?"

"Mrs. Richardson knows these boys and she will give us information on them."

"Perfect!"

She shook her head "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"But why?" they both said.

She beckoned them to come closer. "Well you see, their parents died in a plane crash. Their parents were friends and decided to go on a vacation. But sadly death has greeted them too early, leaving these boys to take care of themselves."

"Oh my…" said Joe.

"Yes, so please let me bail them out. I'll pay no matter how much it costs."

* * *

"Goodbye everyone and thank you so much. Boys, say thank you to the officers." said the old lady.

"How about no." said Ares.

Poseidon hit him. "Alright!" said Ares who was rubbing his head.

The boys thanked them and they all went their way. It was about ten in the morning and the sun was shining, which made Apollo at ease. They arrived at the park and took shelter at one of the gazebo.

"Ahh~ that's much better. Well boys, I think this is where we separate ways, all of you can go now."

The boys just stared at her and did not know what to say.

The woman chuckled. "It's alright you don't have to pay me back, just promise me that I won't be seeing you again at that place."

"Umm, thank you. We really appreciate what you did, but why?" said Apollo.

"Let's just say I'm supposed to do that."

"You're not gonna ask for our names?" asked Poseidon.

"No need."

They all looked at one another. "Well, we'll be going now, thank you again." said Apollo.

"Oh wait!" She took a pen and a piece of paper from her basket and wrote something. Then she handed it to Zeus. "Here, if you ever need me again, just visit me. Goodbye boys." she said as she went her way.

Zeus read the card. "Mrs. Richardson."

Poseidon looked at the card. "She only wrote her name. Hey lad-, she's gone!"

They looked at the direction Mrs. Richardson went but she disappeared. Hermes was creeped out.

"These humans are so weird."

* * *

**Kryptonite8**: are the goddesses who were in another room affected or just the gods? – **Nope. It's only the gods who were affected. :)**


	7. Two Worlds

The palace at Mt. Olympus was normal like any other day. The sun was shining, a breeze can be felt, small animals can be seen scurrying around, its' as if nothing happened last night. The lights on the trees, the petals on the ground, the numerous carriages were all gone. The grand hall looked as if it was never touched. The tables, chairs, instruments and other signs of festivities were gone. Even the guests, nymphs, satyrs and other creatures could not be seen. Only six beings can be found in one of the rooms in the palace.

The throne room was still the same except, there was now only one throne, which was bigger, and the one sitting on it was none other than the titan god, Cronus. The titan was different from before, he is younger and more powerful. His brothers changed as well. The orb not only brought their powers back but they were much stronger.

"Cronus, we have done what you've asked. We have freed the others and ordered the nymphs to clean the place, which as you will see is spotless." said Iapetus.

"I still don't get why you turned the gods into humans and sent them away. If you didn't want to kill them, then we could've at least made them our slaves." said Crius.

Cronus did not say anything but let Oceanus explain. "Crius, killing them quickly won't quench our brother's thirst for revenge. Throwing them into Tartarus is acceptable but, where's the entertainment? So Cronus here decided to turn them into filthy humans. Amusing, no?"

"Ok then…then what about the other gods?"

"My brother, if we killed them, who will do their duties?" asked Iapetus.

"Then let the nymphs do it. Now that I think about it, where are they?"

The titans ignored their brother and looked at Cronus, waiting for him to speak up. He was in a deep thought while playing with his necklace when suddenly the door opened to reveal Agae.

"M-m-master, A-Agae is d-done with order."

Cronus looked up and glared at the satyr. "Don't disturb me you foul creature!"

"A-A-Agae i-is s-sorry m-m-master!"

While the titans were busy, at the door was a small creature which hopped along the corridors and went outside. It was headed for the forest and went deep into it until it came across a small lake with a waterfall. The place was tranquil and no darkness touched this place. The nymphs were gathered here, hiding from their new rulers while enjoying their limited freedom. Some of them were attending to some women near the lake.

"I can't believe this! That was the worse night I have ever had! My party is ruined! I slept on the ground, and worst of all, I ruined my dress!" Aphrodite was crying while her hair was being done by the nymphs. As much as possible, the goddesses were trying hard not to kill her. She kept them all night with her whining and crying.

The goddesses stayed here for the night while waiting for the gods to come for them, but not one of them ever came so Artemis sent one of her creatures to check what has happened. "I wonder where she is, she should be back by now…"

Hestia went to her niece and comforted her. "Don't worry Artemis, your friend will come back."

"You're all worrying about that stupid rabbit when you should be worrying about me!" shouted Aphrodite.

"That's it! You can whine all day, cry a river of tears, and shout all you want, but never talk about my bunny that way!" said Artemis angrily. She took an arrow from her quiver and aimed at the goddess who was still crying when Athena stopped her.

"Artemis, wait! Can you hear that?"

They all stopped and listened. The nymphs were terrified and hid, leaving the goddesses. They heard a rustling sound behind a bush a few meters away from them. Athena and Artemis took a fighting stance while the others stayed behind them. They were about to attack when the unknown creature revealed itself.

The bunny, from before hopped innocently to Artemis. "Oh it's just you!" She held the animal in her arms while the others calmed down.

"Artemis, what did it say?" asked Athena.

"Wait…yes…uh-huh…WHAT?!"

"What's wrong? What has happened?" asked Hestia.

Demeter made her way to Artemis and asked "What happened to my Persephone and Melinoe?"

Hera said "Everyone, calm down. Let Artemis speak."

"The titans…have won."

They were shocked at the revelation, even Athena cannot accept it. "Impossible! They cannot lose!"

"My cupcake never loses!" cried Aphrodite.

"But they did. The titans sent them away and…and they turned them into humans!" exclaimed Artemis.

"H-humans!?" the others cried.

"What about the others? Where are they?" asked Hera.

"Yes! Where are my two girls!?" asked Demeter.

"They were freed, along with the others." answered Artemis.

Demeter exhaled and said "Oh! Now I can rest in peace!"

"What should we do now?" asked Hestia worriedly.

"I know what we should do, we must fight!" said Athena.

"But Athena! If the gods cannot win against them, we can't also!" said Hera.

"So you'll let them rule over the earth?! I think not, the gods went down fighting then so do we. We haven't tried so don't go to any conclusions. Now, who's with me?"

The goddesses hesitated, but one by one, they agreed. The gods tried their best so they should also.

* * *

"Can you see them?"

The goddesses were all huddled together in front of the door of the council room. They have managed to get this far without being apprehended. They thought it was luck except for Athena who was suspicious. "No."

"They must be at the throne room, we shou-Aphrodite! Where are you going!?" Artemis saw the goddess walking away from them. They followed her and dragged her around the corner.

Athena said in a low voice "What do you think you're doing? Do you want us to be seen?!"

"I was just going to my room and change! If you can go out in daylight with those clothes then fine! Leave me out of it! I have a reputation to keep!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down or we'll be in trouble!" said Artemis between her teeth.

"We should have left her at the lake! She's a hindrance to us!" said Hera.

Aphrodite's eyes widened "What?! At least I have powers that I can use to help! What about you?!"

"How dare you!"

"Please stop arguing!" said Hestia.

"Stop it!" Athena said.

Just then, a shadow was looming over them. They slowly turned to see two of them, grinning wickedly. "You do know that your voices can be heard from the throne room." said Iapetus.

Crius agreed. "Yeah, and it was really annoying! Like there were cats screeching in your ears."

While they were laughing, Artemis took this chance to fire an arrow at Iapetus who caught it like a ball.

"Do you really think you can beat us? If you don't want trouble you better come with us, Cronus is waiting, especially for his lovely daughters."

Athena was about to attack when Hera stopped her. "Athena, don't. It's not worth it."

"But-"

"One of them is draining our powers, can't you feel it?"

She did. It was sipping out of her, making her weaker.

"That's right. Crius, stay behind them."

They went to the throne room where the other titans were waiting. The goddesses felt the powerful aura emitting from the titans. Even Athena cannot deny that they will lose if ever they fought them.

"Well, looks like the two of you caught a bunch of beauties." said Hyperion, who was grinning madly.

Hera moved in front of the others. Without her husband, it was her duty to protect herself and the others. "Father."

Cronus opened his eyes and looked at the goddess in front of him. "Hera, my dearest daughter. And look, Hestia and Demeter are here too."

The two of them just glared at him while they let their sister speak. "Father, we know what you did with the gods, return them immediately!"

Cronus laughed. "Now why will I do that? For years I have planned for this then I'll just throw it away? I don't think so."

"You coward!"

"Words are just words. Now, don't worry, we won't hurt you. All of you will stay in the palace and do your duties like any other day, while being carefully monitored, of course."

"They will come. They will come back and throw you again in tartarus."

The titans laughed.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Hyperion, Crius, take them to their rooms, they must be tired from their little escapade, and take my daughter here to her sister's room, hers will now be mine."

"Why do you always pick me?" whined Crius who got a glare in return.

"Come on you cry-baby, at least you don't have to wake up early in the morning just to pull the sun up." said Hyperion.

The goddesses were led outside the room and into the hallways. As they made their way, Hera hoped that the gods, especially her husband, were safe.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear human clothes again?"

The boys just came out of a shop wearing new clothes. They noticed that the humans were wearing different clothes and they were laughing at them. Hades suggested in changing theirs so they can blend in.

"Do you want to be laughed at?" asked Apollo.

"No, it's just that…it feels weird." answered Hermes, who was adjusting his shorts.

Poseidon said "As long as we are humans, we have to live like them. That means we act as normally as possible."

"Poseidon is right. If we don't want them getting suspicious then we should learn how to act…humanly." said Zeus.

Ares snorted. "Ok, _dad_. How _do_ humans act nowadays? If I remember, all of you haven't been to the human world these past hundred years."

"...Look who's talking." muttered Hephaestus.

Ares took him by the collar and said "Ohh~ so you're talking big now, ehh~ Heffie!"

"Stop it you two! People are looking! And Hephaestus, stop wearing your hood scarf. You might scare some of the humans." said Poseidon.

Hephaestus obeyed and took it off.

"Hey, I'm hungry." said Dionysus.

Hermes agreed with him. "Yeah, me too. Hey look! That place must sell food, come on!"

"Hey wait!" shouted Zeus.

The others followed Hermes, leaving the three brothers. Zeus sighed."They're like kids, literally! Well, I am kind of hungry."

"I don't know…" said Poseidon.

"What's wrong?"

"The name of the place, I don't like it."

The shop the boys went in was called _Fish and Chips by the Sea_. Images of seafoods can be seen at the windows of the shop, which disgusted Poseidon.

Zeus clapped his back. "It's just the name of the store, the food there must all be meat and vegetables."

* * *

Poseidon was horrified.

All the dishes on the menu were seafoods, and worse, his _little friends_ were all dead, fried, marinated, grilled, roasted, lying on a plate, and he has to watch the others eat it all in front of him. Fortunately, there was his favorite food in the whole world, seaweed salad.

"These crabs are good, Poseidon, you shou- oh." Zeus was cut off by Poseidon's glare. He looked at Hades and said "Hades, you haven't touched your lobster. What are you reading by the way?"

"The humans called it a newspaper. It keeps track of everyday information. I heard from one of them that we can find some place to stay at one of the pages here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Found any?"

Hades showed him the newspaper and said "Here, _Miami Crystal Apartments_, one of it has four bedrooms. Good enough for the eight of us."

"The place looks nice. We should check it out later."

* * *

The boys were standing in front of a desk while a woman looked at them suspiciously. They went to the apartment Hades has suggested and when they arrived, they knew that they wanted to live here. The building was beautiful, plants surrounded the place, it has a pool and it was peaceful. They inquired at the office and when they found out it was still available, they wanted to take it.

Unfortunately, the woman in front of them did not want to give the keys just yet. "Sir, where are your parents?"

"Our parents?"

"Yes, your parents."

Zeus looked at Hades, signaling him to help him out.

Hades went in front. "Madam, I do not think my friends and I require the consent of a parent."

"And why is that?"

"Because my brothers and I are of legal age."

Both of them stared at one another until one of them gave up. "Oh alright! If you say so. I'll give some consideration because you and your friends here are so handsome! Just sign the papers and I'll give you the keys." The woman went to the back of the room, leaving the boys speechless at the woman's sudden attitude.

Zeus took the papers and read it. "I don't understand, and what are these numbers? It has a lot of zeros."

"That's the amount we must pay." said Hades. He took a wallet from his pocket and it was bulging with cash.

"Those papers are so funny, they have drawings on them." said Dionysus.

"I think those are human money, Uncle has been giving it to the humans exchange of clothes and food." said Apollo.

"Now that I think of it, where did you get all of that Hades?" asked Poseidon.

"I have my…sources."

And nothing was said after that.

* * *

"…and that's all the rules. Just remember it and there won't be any trouble."

The apartment was big, spacious and it was fully furnished. It has that modern and luxurious look. There were four rooms and two bathrooms, perfect for a big family.

"The extra beds you ordered are already here and if there are any problems, just call us at the office. Thank you again and have a pleasant day gentlemen." The woman, or from what the boys learned, Michelle, left the room.

"…The big room's mine!" said Hermes.

"What?! I'm older than you so it's mine!" retorted Ares.

"That's not fair!"

"While you two are busy fighting, Hephaestus and Dionysus already chose theirs." said Apollo.

"Heffie!" shouted Ares.

Poseidon sighed. "Here we go again."

The younger gods started fighting about which rooms they will have, until Zeus stopped it. "Everyone, stop your nonsense and get back here right now, or all of you will sleep outside!" Everyone followed his orders and went back to the living room.

"Alright, there are four rooms and eight of us, that means there will be two occupying one room, clear?" The boys was about to retort but Zeus cut them off. "No buts, I will be the one to sort. Dionysus and Hermes, the farthest room at the left side is yours."

"What? Can't I have Apollo? And the room you picked looks small."

"The rooms are all the same size, except for the master bedroom." said Poseidon who was studying the floor plan.

"But-"

"My word is final, Hermes. Ares, Hephaestus, since you two never get along, I think pairing you both would be the best. Your room at the left, will be the one at the side."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Staying in a room with this guy?! I can't even stand looking at him!"

Hephaestus muttered something under his breath.

Zeus ignored them and continued. "Hades, I hope you don't mind but you're staying with Apollo in the room just before the master's bedroom."

Hades just shrugged while Apollo on the other hand wanted to die at that moment. "Father, m-must I?"

"Of course! Don't you want that? You will get to know your Uncle better."

Apollo glanced at Hades who was also glancing at him which made him divert his eyes.

"Then that leaves the master's bedroom to us Poseidon."

"Fine with me."

"Alright, let's all rest for today. We can talk about our worries later. If I hear a noise, all of you are going out…except for Hades and Poseidon."

"Looks like you and I will be having fun every night!" said Dionysus happily.

"Ugh, If I smell of alcohol, don't blame me." said Hermes.

"At least you have a descent roommate, I on the other is stuck with this guy!" said Ares.

"Father…please reconsider." whispered Apollo.

Zeus sighed. "This is gonna be a long night."


	8. Problems

Morning came and Zeus was glad he had slept like a baby last night. Luckily, he was not awoken by the ruckus the boys made. The neighbors were about to call the office that night because of the noise if Hades did not intervene. He made sure that the boys would never wake up… during that night, of course.

Back to Zeus, he was now trying to figure out where he could take a bath. At the bathroom, he was choosing between the bathtub and the toilet. He did not know how to make water come out of the bathtub so decided to go with the toilet. He was about to take a dip when Poseidon knocked on the door.

"Zeus, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Can I join you?"

…

…

"Uhh…as much as I like you Poseidon, I only think of you as a brother…And in our situation, I don't have time to think about that…"

"What? No! What I mean is- j-just let me in!"

Zeus hesitated but obliged. He opened the door and Poseidon went inside. "Look, I just wanted to show you how it works around here in the bathroom." He showed Zeus how the shower, bathtub and sink worked. He also gave him a toothbrush and some advice he got from Hades.

"…and that's it. This soap is for the body and the shampoo is for the hair."

"What about oil? And what is this contraption?"

"Hades said that these stuff are much more effective and that humans seldom use oil for the body. As for this, it's called a toilet, since we're humans now this is where we let our body wastes go. Just push the button after you're finish."

"Oh."

"It's a good thing Hephaestus and Hades told me how these things work or else we would've done what the others did."

"What did they do?"

"They drank from it."

* * *

After taking a shower, Zeus went down to the dining area only to see the others gathered around the table. He sat at the head and looked at them while they just stared at him. "Is there a problem, except for the fact we're humans?"

"We're hungry." answered Hermes.

"Then bring out the food."

They just looked at one another.

"Umm~…you see father, there is no food." said Apollo.

"I can see that."

"What I mean is that there isn't any food in the kitchen."

"So what are we going to do then?"

And the "looking at each other" began again, except for Hades who was reading the newspaper. Zeus was about to say something to him when the former said "The market."

"The market?" repeated Zeus.

"That's where we can get food." Hades showed the newspaper he was holding. "It says here "_Get everything you need here in Walmart_". Its three blocks away from here."

"Okay then, whose going?" asked Hermes who brought his hands behind his head and his feet on the table.

"You are."

The boy lost his balance and fell back. Ares laughed at him while he got up and said "But dad!"

"Poseidon and Ares will be going with you."

"What?! Aw come on pops!"

Zeus ignored him and continued,"The three of you must get what's necessary and make sure to get more food as you can. Poseidon, you'll be in charge."

"Understood. You two, get ready."

* * *

Walking down the streets, the three boys made their way to the place, being guided by the map on the newspaper.

Poseidon was checking the map. "It says here that we should just keep on heading this direction and we'll be there in no time. Ares, stop playing with that human money."

"I can't help it! I wanna rip it apart!"

"Well don't. We need it in exchange for food."

Hermes piped up "Are we there yet? I hate walking. If only my sandals weren't destroyed by that gramps of mine I would've been there minutes ago."

"Even if you have your sandals, we wouldn't let you wear them. These humans would think you're some kind of freak and it would cause some trouble. Like I always said, we need to blend in."

"Alright, alright." Hermes sighed.

A few minutes later, they have arrived at the place. Standing in front of the building, they looked at the humans who were going in and out. While they were busy observing, some cops were watching them from their car. "Hey Bob, look. It's some of the boys we caught yesterday."

The fat police who was busy eating a burger looked at where his partner was pointing. "Hah! Now they're in for it! Let's get them before they get away."

The cops approached the boys who were busy to notice the two. "Looks like we meet again, boys." said Joe.

The three of them were startled to see them again. Ares growled. "Oh great! It's these bozos again."

"Watch your tongue boy! You're the ones who's in trouble here!" said Bob angrily.

"What did we do now?!" said Hermes.

Joe scoffed. "Look who's trying to be innocent. You may be cute but you ain't fooling us."

"What?! Oh shit! He has a thing for children! Ares, hide me!"

"Quiet Hermes!" Poseidon cleared his throat. "Look gentlemen, as you can see we're not doing anything… out of the ordinary, so if you excuse us, we'll be on our way."

They were about to pass them when Bob blocked their path. "Alright boys, if you really want to know what you did wrong let me give you a hint: 9:35."

"Hah! Do you really think we're that dumb? What you said were numbers!" All of them looked Ares like he was stupid. And he was…in a way…

Poseidon turned his attention back to Bob. "Yes sir, we are aware of the time."

"These boys are out of this world! Alright we'll tell you. Shouldn't you be in school by this time?"

"School?"

"Yes, school."

…

"What? Don't tell me you forgot today is a school day. It's Monday for Pete's sake!"

Poseidon ignored him and thought of how they can get out of this situation. He decided to just tell the truth, half the truth. "Sir…Bob, I must tell you that we've just moved around this place… and this school you're talking about…"

"Ohh~ I get it." said Joe.

"What? What did you get?"

"Well duh Bob. They are new around here, so they're still not enrolled."

"What if they're lying?"

"We will see about that in the next few days. Anyway, you boys must be going to Miami Phoenix High school, right?"

"…Yeah, right guys?" said Poseidon who looked at them and nodded a little.

"Oh, uh yeah, Phoenix Miami…School." said Hermes who was unsure where they were going with this.

"That's a lame na- " Ares was cut off by Poseidon's glare. "Oh yeah! Go Phoenix!"

"Now that's what I call school spirit! Alright boys, we're letting you off the hook, but, if we ever see you again loitering around during school days, you're all going back in bars and you better tell your other friends. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." they said.

"Man, I remember those days." said Joe who headed back to the car.

Bob followed and said "What, receiving a wedgie or having your head dunk in the toilet?"

The two cops left the boys confused and troubled about their new problem.

* * *

"Guys we have a problem."

Poseidon, Ares and Hermes were back from Walmart. Each of them was carrying four bags of food and the others were glad that what they got were the right ones. Dionysus and Apollo started to put away the groceries in the kitchen while the other two went to their rooms, tired from their "journey", leaving the three brothers in the living room. Zeus and Hades were talking about the problem at hand when Poseidon joined them. "This body of mine is so weak. I had to stop several times because of those bags."

"Well we need to adapt to it. There's no use in complaining." said Hades.

"By the way, what problem are you referring to Poseidon?" asked Zeus.

The boy sighed. "When we arrived at Walmart, Bob and his friend, Joe, were there. We were this close to going back in that place if I hadn't said something that changed their minds."

"What did you say?"

"Well actually, I told them that we just moved here then Joe said something about school. Then he said to his partner that we were just new here so it'll be about a few days before we go to the "school" he was referring to. And here is the problem. They expect us in the next few days to go to this school called Miami Phoenix High School and if ever they see us again outside of it, we are going back to that damn place."

Zeus lay back on the sofa and sighed. "Our troubles keep on piling up and we haven't done anything about it."

Hades was in a deep thought when he said "This school you are saying…is there anything else did that man say?"

"He said that today is a school day. Why? Do you know such place?"

"…I think so. I shall look into it later."

Zeus sat up and said "Forget about this school for a moment and let us first talk about our major problem. Poseidon, when you left, Hades and I decided to keep the discussion to the three of us for the time being. It is better this way and it'll be easier without Hermes, Ares or Dionysus saying some nonsense. We'll tell them when the time is right."

"I see your point. Go on."

"Now, the two of us talked about what had happened before the event that had transpired last night. When I went down to the underworld, Hades here told me about the warning of the fates. They said something about the weather…"

"They said a storm was coming and you just ignored it." said Hades.

Zeus was taken aback. "I-I did not! I listened to you! I just said it was nothing to be worried about!"

"And look where we got into."

"How dare you! You're the one whose suppose to ensure that Tartarus was heavily guarded! And I thought you're the _smart_ one. You should have known what the fates were implying!"

"First of all, they might have managed to get out of Tartarus because of the power they have shown which we have seen from our very own eyes. If we could not defeat them, then I don't think my servants can. As for the fates, they haven't given me any more than four words. Let me just say that I do not like jumping to conclusions."

"Stop acting like this isn't your fault!"

Poseidon said "Zeus! Calm down. This isn't anybody's fault. If you have to blame one then put the blame on me. I shouldn't have ignored Oceanus, he could have been the one who freed his brothers. I knew where he was but I decided to ignore him because I thought he wouldn't be a threat."

"Poseidon, don't blame yourself, and we are still not sure how those titans got out, and you're right, this isn't anybody's fault. Hades… I-, I apologize for the things I have said."

"Apology accepted."

Poseidon was glad to see Zeus settled down and was surprised to hear him apologized to their brother. It must be because of what has happened to them. It changed him. "Let's just remember we are all in the same boat. We need to work together. We shouldn't be fighting like this."

Zeus agreed to what Poseidon said. Suddenly, Hephaestus appeared out of nowhere and surprised Zeus and Poseidon.

"Hephaestus, have you been there this whole time?" asked Poseidon.

"No."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Zeus.

"I came here for Uncle Hades."

Hades who was deep again in his thoughts did not notice the boy until his name was said. "I suppose you're done with the request I've given you."

The boy went to him and handed the paper, which Hades took. The latter studied it for a moment and said "You've done well. You may go now."

He just nodded and went upstairs.

"That nephew of mine is so strange. It's as if he's in another world." said Poseidon who looked at Zeus.

"Don't look at me. He's only my step-son."

"Well I don't certainly believe that he got that from Hera."

Both of them eyed one another and directed their gaze at Hades. The latter felt his brothers' stares.

"What?"

* * *

"Hera, would you please calm down."

The goddess was walking back and forth in the middle of the room. Demeter has been persuading her sister to rest but Hera kept on ignoring her.

The place they were staying at was Demeter's building. Inside was like a miniature forest because of the trees and plants growing on the corners of the room. Vines were scattered across the walls and ceiling and there was even a small pond, fishes can be seen swimming in it.

"Hera, for the last time, come over here and have some organic tea. This will soothe you and maybe even make you fall asleep. You can't think straight because you're under a lot of stress!"

…

"For the love of- Hera, calm down!"

Hera finally stopped her tracks and looked at her sister and said "Calm down? Calm down? Calm down?! Demeter, do you even know what had happened during that party up until now? How can you just sit there, sip some tea and tell me to calm down?!"

"Of course I know, I'm not blind, Hera! Ever since I woke up, trapped in that thing, I had to keep thinking to myself that my daughter and grand-child were safe, if not, I might have lost it. But now I know that the two of them are safe, I have nothing to worry."

"Have you lost your mind woman?! Are you forgetting what has happened to the gods?! Do you not know who's sitting in the throne right now?! _My_ throne?!"

"Like I said sister, I am not blind."

"Alright then, think that way if you want, but do not blame me if one of them harms Persephone or Melinoe!"

"Oh no they won't! Over my dead body! If they even touch one hair on my precious Persephone and Melinoe, I will cut their ***** and feed them to my ***** ******!"

Hera was speechless from her sister's words.

"Okay then Hera, what should we do now. We must act quickly before they harm the mother and child!"

"Calm down, Demeter. I was just _implying_ what might happen to them. Besides, I think Persephone can take care of herself and her daughter."

"You're right, but still…just one hair…" Demeter was now holding a branch with a sharp edge and was "murdering" a plant nearby.

"You know what? I'd like to have some of that tea now, if you don't mind. Both of us _really_ need it." Hera thought that she and the others must do something and they need to find a way to help the gods. If not, the titans would grow stronger every passing day until they can no longer be defeated…

"DIE ********!"

She also realized that there are some beings much more terrifying than Cronus.


	9. Places

Dinner was served at Mt. Olympus.

Music filled the halls with a harmonious melody which came from the dining hall where the lights of the chandeliers showed the beauty of the room. The design of the room was like that of the grand hall, majestic but in its own way. Paintings and statues of different kinds were lined up against the wall, while on the other side large windows showed the inner garden. The dining table was filled with food and drinks that would feed hundreds of men. At the corner of the room was a small stage where the muses played their instruments while stopping themselves from fidgeting.

It was one of the largest rooms at the palace where the Olympians gather every dinner time. But now, other beings were seated at the table and they were talking and laughing as if something wonderful has happened to them.

"…and then I hit him and he crashed onto some crippled guy. Then they started bickering and I took that chance to blast them with another one! And that was how I defeated TWO Olympians. What can you say now babe?"

"Oh! That was wonderful! You're wonderful!"

"I am aren't I?"

Hyperion was talking to a woman of beauty and she on the other hand was holding on and kissing him like her life was at stake. She is known as Theia, the wife of Hyperion.

"Ugh. Would the two of you stop it? I can't enjoy my food with you two lovebirds getting it on."

"Shut up Crius. You're just still bitter about Themis. Accept the fact that our sister doesn't like you and maybe you can move on."

Crius' cheeks became red and said "I am not!"

"Did I just hear my name? What are you talking about sistah?" asked Themis. She is the titaness of justice and was once the fiancée of Crius, but for some reason, their marriage was discontinued.

"Our Crius is still moping because of you dear sister." said Theia while pouting at Crius.

"I said I am not!"

"I told you before why I didn't want to marry you, dawg, and I ain't repeating myself."

Seated beside Themis was Mnemosyne who has a dreadful aura. She likes to be alone and has the tendency to murmur to herself and says random stuff. She is like one of those emo people.

"Yo sistah. Can you believe this dawg? He still has a crush on me."

"The meat is too red…"

"Dear sister, still distraught about simple things I see." said Oceanus who was playing with his cup of wine.

"Hey! Stop picking on our sister Oceanus."

"Whatever you say Phoebeline…"

"It's Phoebe! PHOEBE!" The titaness Phobe is, surprisingly, the wife of Coeus. Back then, before their marriage, the titans had a bet that the two would not last long because of their contrasting personalities, but the result was a somehow happy marriage. "Tch. Anyway, dear husband, would you like some more potatoes? You must eat more. Staying at that place must have been dreadful." said Phoebe who was putting a handful of potatoes on Coeus' plate.

"So that's the secret of your happy marriage…" muttered Iapetus.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Oceanus who heard his brother said "Why Iapetus, don't tell me you're planning to settle down. Your stay at tartarus must have made you change your mind."

"What? Of course not. I plan to live my life without a knot around my neck, just like back then."

"Yeah right. And mope all day like Crius because Themis didn't like him." said Hyperion.

"Not you too!"

"I ain't repeatin' myself you hear me?!"

"Why don't you take Mnemosyne? I think the two of you would suit each other…" said Tethys. Like her husband, she was sly and conniving. The two of them were dub by Crius as the "demons of the deep blue sea~".

Iapetus gave her sister the look. "That was meant to be a joke, right?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. Besides, I think she needs someone to…uplift her spirit." said Tethys as her eyes looked for the titaness.

Mnemosyne was not at her seat but was near the stage gazing at her daughters as they continue to play their songs.

"If you want to make her laugh, that's Crius' specialty." said Theia.

"Oh come on! I'm just sitting here, quietly eating my food while you guys keep on saying that I still have a crush on Themis. Now you're all pairing me with her?! Give me a break!" said the titan.

"Well it is true."

Crius covered his face with his hands and said "What have I done to deserve this?"

Hyperion rubbed his chin and said "Well let's see…You annoyed the hell out of us when we were at Tartarus."

"You can be stupid some times." said Iapetus.

"_Most _of the time." corrected Oceanus.

"You complain too much." said Phoebe, as she continued to pile up food on Coeus plate.

"Clueless, very cluless." said Tethys.

"And don't forget childish."

Everyone stopped at what they were doing and focused their eyes on their leader. Cronus was with his beautiful wife, Rhea, and the couple took their seats at the head of the table. Everyone was silent, waiting for their new ruler to speak up, but all he did was started to eat. They did the same and the only noise that can be heard was the music being played.

* * *

After dinner, Cronus went to the council room, followed by the others and took their seats. Ganymede came in and started to pour nectar into his new master's cup when Agae burst into the room. "Wait!" The satyr panted and finally found his breath.

Oceanus glared at him and said "What is it now you foul creature?"

"Agae, Agae is god of goats! ...M-Master promised me this!"

Everyone looked at the crazy satyr. Ganymede even forgot the nectar he was pouring in the chalice, which was overflowing.

Themis was the first one to speak up. "Is he high or something?"

"Who is…he?" asked Phoebe.

Iapetus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's just some satyr we found at the underworld. We promised him that he'll replace Pan in exchange of loyalty."

Cronus, who was trying to keep his temper at bay, said "Agae, how many times must I tell you to never interrupt us! You will only come when you are called for."

"S-Sorry m-master…I j-just…"

Rhea pitied the creature tried to calm her husband. "Dear, I think we should get to business. You shouldn't be wasting your time."

"You're right. Ganymede, you're dismissed. And you! Go over to that corner and face the wall. I won't be hearing anything from you, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes master." Agae went to the corner of shame.

"Alright, I will be quick about this. My sisters, all of you must be shocked to see us again since this morning. It's a long story and I'll let Oceanus tell our journey.".

Oceanus stood up and started to tell his journey, up until to the recent events. He also answered some of his sisters' questions. "…and now, I'll give the floor to our dear brother."

Cronus stood up and started to walk back and forth. "Sisters, as you have heard, and for my brothers, as you have seen from your own eyes, I have vanquished those Gods who we deem not worthy to rule the world." He stopped from his tracks and brought his gaze to them. "I, of course, thank my brothers with their assistance because if not for them, I would have been gone from this world forever…"

Every one of them was quiet except for Crius who muttered under his breath "What a drama queen…"

Cronus, who closed his eyes for a few seconds, continued with his "gratifying" speech. "But most of all, I would like to thank Oceanus for keeping his loyalty to me even after a thousand years have passed."

"You're the only one I will serve, brother."

"And I put my faith in you."

They gazed at each other like a couple from a passionate movie. Crius who, with the others, watched the exchanged and muttered "Ugh…get a room.."

Iapetus, who heard his brother, tried to stifle his laughter.

Cronus, who was oblivious of the stares, continued "And because of this loyalty, I bestow you the power to rule over the ocean."

Oceanus covered his mouth from shock and said "Why Cronus, I…I'm speechless."

"No, no. Don't be. You deserve it."

"Oh great. Some gay shit is happening over here." muttered Hyperion to his wife.

The new ruler cleared his throat and said "Now for the underworld…I confess that I had a hard time choosing who should rule over such empire….but I believe that I made the right choice."

Some of them had their fingers crossed while others prayed, to any deity higher than them, that they would not be chosen.

"Iapetus, I choose you."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

The others managed to breathe while some were disappointed.

Crius, on the other hand, pumped his fist into the air. "Yeah~! I'm walking on sunshine~ Oohh~ Woah~"

"Why the hell are you happy?" asked Hyperion angrily.

"Well duh~ I get to stay up here!"

Cronus who has a grim look on his face said "Well actually, you'll only stay here from time to time."

The titan stopped his celebrating and asked "Why's that?"

"Becuz brotha, you'll be the new messenger boy. Deliverin' Cronus' mail and stuff." said Themis.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Well, since you do have a fast mouth, my husband suggested that you take that role." said Tethys who drank from her chalice.

"Oh come on Oceanus. And all of you knew this already?"

"Coeus just told us this morning." said Phoebe.

"Hey Cronus, why did you pick Iapetus instead of me?" asked Hyperion angrily.

"Yeah why not him?" asked Theia

Cronus said "Because Iapetus has good judgment, unlike you…and besides, you already have a job."

"Yeah, pulling that ball of fire every morning, what a _great_ job it is." said Hyperion sarcastically.

Crius said "At least you get to stay here. Anyway, what would Coeus be doing?"

Phoebe answered "My husband will be informing Cronus if ever anything happens in the near future."

"Lucky."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the titaness who glared at him.

Rhea stood up and said "Everyone I think that's enough. Cronus, you and our brothers must rest. It's been a long day and you must be tired."

"Why yes. Everyone, we'll continue this some other time. Go and have your well-deserved rest. Tomorrow will be a new day for us."

* * *

"What have I done to deserve this…"

Iapetus was walking down the hallways of his (Hades') palace. For some reason, the place was like a labyrinth and he was trying to find his way to the throne room for about an hour now. Ever since he came here, he had not seen a single living soul, literally, and the soft whispers he had been hearing was driving him crazy. He thought about blasting the walls when a small figure caught his eyes. It was a little girl wearing a nightdress and she was holding a creepy life-like doll while butterflies of different colors surrounded her. He was relieved to find someone…alive…

He went to her and crouched down to her level. "Hello little girl. What's your name?"

She looked at him innocently and answered "Melinoe."

"Melione? What a pretty name that is."

"Have you seen my daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes. He's tall, pale and has a long gray hair. He's very handsome too."

The titan thought of what she described and he knew he met a person just like that.

Oh shit.

"Um no, I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Oh, okay then. I'll go back to my room then."

"W-Wait. Would you show me where the throne room is?" He cannot believe he was asking a little girl, possibly his nephew's/enemy's daughter, for help.

"Alrighty then."

In a matter of seconds, they were in front of the doors leading to the throne room. This place was really playing with him.

"I'll go now. Goodnight great uncle Iapetus, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Yeah thanks- wait, how did you know my na-"

She was gone. He looked around but found no one. He felt cold but there was no breeze that could be felt. The place was getting into him. He decided to forget everything and went inside the room.

The room was cold and a bit dark. The only light that can be found was coming from the holes on the ceiling. He went to the throne and sat on it, even the chair was cold. Iapetus looked at his surroundings and sighed.

He's the new lord of the underworld. Life was great.

"It's only cold for the first time. You'll get used to it."

"What the-" Iapetus stumbled as he stood up from the throne and looked at where the voice came from.

Someone came out from behind the throne and she was smiling at him. Like the girl from before, she was wearing a night gown and was holding a pink stuffed-toy rabbit. Flowers floated around her which brought out more of her beauty. The titan was stunned at the being in front of her.

"Good evening."

Iapetus stood up and straightened his clothes. "Uh, good evening to you too."

She just smiled at him.

"Umm… I'm Iapetus, and you are?"

"Persephone."

"So Persephone, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I live here."

"Ohh." The titan thought that she might be another one of Hades' daughter. He cleared his throat and said "I met your sister, Melinoe if I'm correct."

"Oh, she's not my sister. She's my daughter."

Iapetus gaped at her. If Melinoe was her daughter then…Oh shit.

He thought to himself that he was the new ruler here and he needed to get his act straight. He cleared his throat again and said "My lady, I am the new lord of the underworld. Your husband and his brothers were defeated, but still living. Fear not, I will not harm you and your daughter nor will I send you and your daughter away. You can still stay here as you wish."

Persephone just smiled at him and said "Okay then."

"…Alright then."

She nodded and said "I'm just glad you're nice, because if you ever did touch us…" She went closer to him and said softly "I. Will. Skin. You. Alive…" She gave him some space and said "Okay?".

"…okay…"

She giggled and headed for the door. Before closing the door she said "Goodnight uncle. Sweet dreams…"

Iapetus stood in his place while he heard the door shut. He was sweating a lot and the room felt colder than before.

Yep. Life was indeed, _great_.

* * *

After dismissing his siblings, Cronus and his wife went to their chamber. The titan was overlooking the country of Greece when Rhea called him.

"Dear husband, come to bed."

"Come here for a second."

She obeyed him and waited for him to speak.

"It has been a while since I last saw this scene. Humans are indeed intelligent creatures. No wonder our son took a liking for them."

Rhea looked at him. She was happy to have her husband back, but she wished that during his stay at Tartarus that he would change. Sadly, he had not.

Cronus looked at her and said "I forgive you of your treachery back then. Let us forget it and look at the future ahead of us."

She remembered that it was somehow her fault that caused the war between the titans and the gods. But she had to remind herself that Cronus was the one who ate their children.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rhea noticed she spaced out. She shook her head and said "Nothing…Actually, I'm afraid of something."

"What is it?"

"You have sent the gods to the human world. What if they somehow get their powers back and challenge you?"

The titan laughed. "You worry too much. Do not concern yourself. I already have plans for them."

"Just be careful."

Cronus took her into his arms and kissed her.

…And they douche the night away.


	10. High School

_Miami Phoenix High School. Home of the flaming Phoenix. Where hormone raging teens can get the education they deserve while being guided by the finest educators on earth. And we won't stop ourselves from bragging out our high-class facilities. We make sure that your kid is one step away from Harvard. So what are you waiting for? Send your kids here at Miami Phoenix High! Gooo~ PHOENIX!_

"_If you're not popular, then don't ever show your face here!"_

* * *

Standing in front of the school building, the boys were not prepared for the scene in front of them. They expected the students to be "prim and proper", just like the students of Plato. But they must remember they were in a different generation. Students were running around, playing, throwing paper towels, and some were enjoying… behind the bushes.

Apollo looked at the others and said "Are we at the right place?"

"Yes. I think so." replied Zeus. "Where are we supposed to go again?"

"It says here to go to the Vice Principals office." answered Hades.

If outside was bad, then inside was not that good at all. In fact, it was worst. The students were scattered everywhere and making a ruckus. Some girls were chatting noisily on one side. Jocks were playing football. Cheerleaders were chanting some gibberish. Someone was being bullied.

It was just another typical day in high school.

"I do not like this place. Must we do this?" asked Apollo.

"It's this or we go back to jail." said Poseidon.

For the last three days, the boys tried to learn all they needed to know before going to school. Hades made a "DOs and DON'Ts" list to make sure the others won't forget what they have learned. He also had to do all the (_forged_) papers that were required to be enrolled, with the help of Hephaestus. It was hard being the genius in the group.

They went to the designated place. The doors to the vice principal's office were covered with egg yolks and sticky notes. Zeus was about to knock when the door opened to reveal a balding man.

"Whoever did this is in a lot of trouble, you hear me?! And what are you all looking at?!"

Hades moved in front of them and said "We are the new students. We were advised to go here before the start of class."

"Huh! Well at least you know your time. Come in."

The office was quaint. It has a table in the middle full of papers, and the cabinets on the side were full of knickknacks. Pictures of people unknown were lined at the walls and an aroma of coffee can be smelled. It would have been better without the mess in front of them.

"Eight students in one day. Looks like that advertisement really worked. Let's get to business. I am, as you must have known, the vice principal of this school. I am Mr. Weiner, not Wiener and I expect you to respect me behind my back. A lot of hooligans around here keep on sticking a picture of a hot dog behind me, and it isn't that one."

They just stared at him like he was a mad man. He on the other hand took a pile of folders from the file cabinet. One by one, he checked their papers to see if all was complete. "Alright then, looks like everything is here. Hey you, tie your hair!" he said to Poseidon.

"What?"

"Tie your damn hair, here, use this ribbon. Tch, these beach bums." he said while handing him a blue ribbon. He also took some papers and handed it to each one of them.

"Here are your schedules and locker numbers. If you have any more questions, the teachers here will answer them. And I hope I won't be seeing you anytime soon. Are we clear?"

They nodded and went outside to a deserted hallway.

"So, what now?" asked Hermes.

"I suppose we go to these rooms. Zeus, Hades and I have the same class. What does 11th grade mean?" asked Poseidon.

"I think it is a school status. The three of us, as you have said, are in the 11th grade. Hephaestus, Dionysus and Ares are in the 10th grade while those two are in the 9th grade. It looks like our ages equates to a certain grade.

Ares scoffed. "Well that sucks! I'm with Heffie again!"

"Hey uncle, why did you have to choose those ages for us? And why am I the youngest?" asked Hermes to Hades.

"I estimated our physical appearance with the other young humans. Besides, you are undersized to be our age."

"Oh come on! Not you too!"

Zeus intervened "Look, we won't be that far apart. We have these cell phones to communicate if ever we are in trouble."

"How do you use these again?" asked Hermes who took out his iphone and was trying to push the camera on the back.

Zeus ignored him. "Apollo, you take care of Hermes. And as for you three, I'm putting Ares in charge"

"Yeah! You here that? I'm in charge!" exclaimed the boy.

Zeus was now regretting the choice. "Remember the things you've been told, and use your new names, are we clear?"

"Yes."

The three groups went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

"Class, we'll be having new students today. Please don't scare them away."

The students already knew that they were going to have some new kids with them. Rumor does spread fast in this school. Suddenly, a knock on the door can be heard which made the students stop from their conversation. Their teacher went to the door and outside.

"Scare them away? Look who's talking."

"I wonder what they look like."

"I hope one of them is a hot chick."

"Or a hunk."

Their teacher went back inside, followed by three boys. "I am Ms. Randi Lexton. But you three can call me Ms. Lex ." said the woman with a seductive smile on her face. She also winked at them, to their horror. The woman is fifty years of age who tried to look sexy at anyway she can, even if her wrinkles are already showing. The students of the school dubbed her as "The Cougar".

"Ok then, introduce yourselves. Don't worry, I won't bite." She was looking at the three like they were some juicy piece of meat.

Zeus wanted to get away from this…creature. He was about to head for the door when Hades held his arm and said "You go first."

Zeus cleared his throat and said "I am Liam Anderson."

Poseidon followed. "Damian. Damian Hunter."

"Ji-hun Song." said Hades.

The class was more intrigue when they said their names.

"I told you one of them is a foreigner."

"I don't care where they come from. They are smokin' hot!"

"Oh damn! That Ji-hun is cute!"

"Damian and Liam…I need to go to the restroom."

"Eww~."

"Everyone, be quiet! They are still new around here. Give them some time and I'm sure one of them will be glad to…join me…" said Ms. Lexton. She was now sucking her thumb for some unknown reason.

"Zeus, I don't like this woman." whispered Poseidon.

"Me neither."

* * *

"Let's see…yup. The three of you are in this class. Introduce yourselves to the class while I sign these papers."

The boys have just arrived at their room and they were already being fawned over by the girls. Their teacher, Mr. Layton, was a man in his thirties and who was the typical teacher you see in every school.

"The name is Marko Kaiser, don't forget it." said Ares.

"Wow! A German…with a scar!"

"I think I'm gonna faint. He's hotter than my boyfriend."

"Hey! I'm over here!"

"Class, be quiet!" said Mr. Layton.

Hephaestus, who was gazing at the windows, softly said "Antonio Miguel Ramirez."

"That gaze, I swear if I look into them, I am going to heaven."

"He reminds me of this guy in a magazine. Just take of all of his clothes an-"

Mr. Layton who was still busy with the papers said "Class, what did I say?"

Dionysus took a step forward and said "I'm Eladio Constantinides."

"A german, a spaniard and a greek in one class? This is gonna be good."

"They are so handsome~." _*Drool*_

"Alright, alright. The three of you, take those seats at the back. Now, open your books on page fourty-four."

"I just want some grapes… do they have grapes here?" asked Dionysus.

"I hate reading." said Ares and he slammed his book down.

Hephaestus, who was behind Dionysus, just grunted at Ares' statement.

"Oh you have a problem with me?!"

Mr. Layton, who was disturbed by the noise, asked "Is there something wrong Mr. Kaiser?"

"Nothing."

"Then sit down or else, you'll be going to the vice principal's office on your first day."

Ares sat down and gritted his teeth while glaring at his brother.

* * *

"And if we go back to the war of-"

A knock was heard from the door, cutting off the old man from his lecture of death. "Come in."

Two boys came in and went to the old man. The class, on the other hand, was thankful for the disturbance.

"How may I help you boys?"

"Good morning sir. Are you perhaps Mr. Mccall?" asked Apollo.

"Yes."

"We're the new students. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Let me see those papers." said Mr. Mccall. In some schools, there was that history teacher who bore his students with his long and dreadful lectures, and he was one of them. It was really a miracle that no student from his class has gone crazy and jumped throughout the window. "Hmm. Alright, say your names and sit down wherever you like."

Apollo faced the class, showed his killer smile and said "Greetings my dear gentlemen and fair ladies, I am known as Zach Toulson."

Hermes had put his hands at the back of his head and said "And I'm the one and only Daisuke Nakamura."

And yes, the girls, as always, went wild.

"Ohh~ Daisuke is so cute!"

"He's like an anime character!"

"What about Zach? _*Sigh*_ He's my prince charming~."

"Uh-uh girl! He is mine!"

Hermes whispered to Apollo "We really know how to make these girls swoon, huh Apollo?

He chuckled. "It runs in the family."

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the start of lunch hour. The hallway was fast to fill up with students who were racing one another to the canteen, hoping to be the first in line. The three brothers can be seen at their lockers, waiting for the others. Zeus looked at the crowd and asked Hades "Where are they?"

"They should be here by now. I've texted them when we left the room."

"You made me remember that woman. I don't want to see her ever again." said Poseidon who unluckily, did not get his wish.

The devil walked by and said "Enjoy your lunch _boyz." _Then she winked at Poseidon who wanted to barf.

Zeus patted his brother on his back. "It's ok, at least you didn't have to be stared at every passing minute in class."

Finally, the five boys arrived and they all joined the students headed for the canteen. The tables there were occupied by different groups. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the popular boys and girls, the nerds, the computer geeks, students of different clubs and the "others". Luckily, the boys managed to find a vacant table at the corner of the room and as they passed by, the students talked about them.

"Look there they are!"

"It is true! They are gorgeous!"

"I swear, they'll be the next "Most Popular Boys in School"."

"I wonder if they have any girlfriend…"

The gods took their seats, oblivious of the looks given to them.

Zeus, who was playing with his food, said "So, how did it go with you boys?"

"I hate math." replied Ares who gobbled up his hamburger and fries.

"You hate everything, Ares." said Hermes.

"I will murder whoever made math."

"They're already dead, a thousand years ago."

Zeus sighed. "How about you Dionysus? What happened in class?"

"S'okay. Girls kept on flirting with us. Ares and Hephaestus kept on annoying each other. Hmm~ this grape soda is good. I'm gonna get some more."

Poseidon noticed his nephew was into his book. "Apollo, what are you reading?"

"It's our history book. The contents are so interesting that I can't stop reading it. I also enjoyed Mr. Mccall's class. I can't wait for our next class with him."

"You've got to be kidding. I almost died because of his lecture. Half of the class slept the whole period." exclaimed Hermes.

"Duh! Apollo is considered boring. Heck, he's even more boring than Geras. So when it comes to boring discussions, expect him to be all giddy about it." said Ares.

"I am not boring!"

"Anyway, how about you guys? Did anything happen with yours?" asked Hermes.

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. Hades on the other hand, was busy reading his physics book.

"It was…great." replied Zeus, who started playing with his food again.

Poseidon looked like he was about to puke. "Swell."

Dionysus came back with a lot of soda cans. "Guess what? When I bought ten cans, they gave me two more for free!"

"What are you going to do with all of those?" asked Ares.

"Drink it. I'm also gonna put some in our room. Hey, Hephaestus, can I put some of it in your bag?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks bro."

Ares stood up and slammed the table. "I am still hungry! I'm gonna get some more."

"Heads up!"

Suddenly, a football was headed straight for their table and at the right moment, Ares caught it.

"We're being attacked!" shouted Hermes.

Except for Hades, who ignored the boy, and Ares, the boys went quickly under the table. The students who saw the commotion all laughed at their stupid act.

"Nice catch man! Throw it here!"

Ares glared at the jock. He put all his weight into his right side and threw the ball. It was so fast that the jock was not prepared for it and because of too much force, he flew back and landed on a nearby table. The students were all amazed at such strength that they all clapped.

"Tch! No one ever attacks Marko Kaiser and gets away with it!"

"Is it safe now?" asked Zeus from under the table.

"Hah! I beat the shit out of him!"

"We weren't under attack in the first place." said Hades.

With hesitation, they all went out from their hiding place. The captain of the football team went to the boys table with two of his guys.

"Hey, I saw your throw back there, you almost killed our receiver."

"So? Ya got a problem?" asked Ares.

"Chill dude. We didn't come here to fight. I am Kevin, the captain of the football team. Anyway, I'll make this quick. You have potential. We want you to join us."

"Join what?"

The two guys snickered but were cut off by a glare from their captain. "The Miami Phoenix football team. There's actually a try-out next week, but we'll make you an exception."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me, no. I have no time to be with sissy girls like you."

"What did you sa-" Kevin elbowed his friend.

"Alright, if that's your decision. Still, if you change your mind, our invitation is always open."

The three went back to their tables, while Ares sat down.

"Isn't he the guy who said "_If you're not popular, then don't ever show your face here!"." _asked Hermes.

"Yeah and I don't like him. What is this football he was saying?" asked Apollo.

"It must be some sissy sport for girls." said Ares.

Hades had put his book inside his bag and said "Actually, it is a male sport. I do not know the details but I know that a lot of the humans here are into it."

"I'm still not going to join."

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. They all went out and before splitting up, Zeus said to them "We'll meet each other later, understood?"

They nodded and went their way.


	11. Labyrinth

**A/N:** It's summer~. I can now update once a week. :)

I just hope I won't die from the unbearable heat over here. (T_T)

* * *

"Tell us what is troubling you, dear brother."

Oceanus and the other titans watched Cronus walk around the room. Their ruler had called them early in the morning for a meeting about the gods and since then, they have been watching their leader walked back and forth while playing with the orb pendant.

Finally, he spoke up. "I have been thinking…"

"We can actually see that." said Crius.

Everyone glared at him.

Cronus, walked to where his brother was and stopped behind his chair. "You know Crius, when you see your enemy, just dawdling around, powerless, like a human, are you, satisfied?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, they can't hurt me anymore so~ yeah. I'm good."

"You're not bored by just watching them?"

"I am, I am and good thing you asked because are we done yet? I need to get some beauty sleep!"

Cronus glared at the titan and took a dagger out from behind and stabbed the table in front of him.

"Ok, Ok, I was just joking, look, I'm wide awake now."

Cronus went back to his chair and said to them "Brothers, for the past few days, the gods have managed to adapt to the human world, which I have expected the least, hence, there is a change of plans. One by one, we will take them all out, until Zeus remains. I will be the one to kill him."

"I'll take on that Ares!" said Hyperion who grinned evilly.

"Hyperion, do you want to dirty your hands?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well no, I won't let you. I'm thinking, instead of waste our energies on such weaklings, let us send some, how do you say… acquaintances of theirs…"

"You mean the other gods?" asked Iapetus.

"No. You'll see. Coeus, call the foul creature"

Cronus held his hand up and a small orb of energy appeared. Just then, the satyr knocked and went inside.

"M-master c-called Agae?"

"Come, and take this."

The satyr obeyed and went to his master to take the orb. As he took it, the light of the orb surrounded and transformed him into a human boy.

"Today, you will go to the school where the boys are and place that somewhere inside the building. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes Master. A-agae will do w-what Master wishes."

"Be gone then, and make sure you are not seen."

The satyr bowed and left while touching the small orb he possessed

"Cronus, what's going to happen?" asked Iapetus.

He laughed. "You'll see Iapetus, you'll see.

* * *

"_*Yawn*_"

"Dionysus, quit it. Or I'll- _*Yawn*_."

"Hahaha! Looks like he got you Are- _*Yawn*_ Damn it!" said Hermes.

"Boys, stop fighting or- _*Yawn*_ Now you've got me too." said Zeus.

"It's Apollo's fault! Waking us up early in the morning!"

"If I didn't wake you all up, we'll be late for school. Besides, haven't you seen the writings on the school wall? The early bird catches the worm!" said Apollo happily.

"You eat worms? Is that another reason why you wake up so damn early?! Gross!" said Ares and he laughed with Hermes.

"Of course not! I wake up early because I want to! And what's wrong with all of your grumpy faces? It's a new day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and we're still alive!"

The others looked at one another. Apollo has totally lost it.

"Finally we're here!" exclaimed Hermes as he saw the school building.

"Why do we have to walk? I mean there are- what do you call it? Cars?" asked Dionysus, who was popping some grapes into his mouth.

"First of all, we don't have one. Second, none of us doesn't know how to drive it. Lastly, I don't even want to know the damages you would cause." said Poseidon.

"Another reason, we can use the public vehicles to travel…with exception." said Hades.

They went inside the building and what they did not expect was a horde of students, most of them were girls, surrounding them.

"Mr. Song! We heard from Ms. Lexton that you aced her pop quiz! Please join the Phoenix Quiz Team!"

"No way! He is definitely joining the Science Club!"

"If anyone of you wants to join the Robotics club, we're open for new members!"

"Ugh~ Don't listen to those nerds! Come join the Drama Club, it's much better!"

"We also need some guys in the Occult Club!"

The boys made their way through the crowd while being bombarded with flyers and invitations of different clubs. In fact, most of them just wanted to see the boys up close. Thankfully, the school bell rang and the students started to scatter and head to their respective classes, leaving the boys with a stack of papers.

"I don't know what just happened but I am not going to be late in Ms. Lexton's class." said Zeus.

Poseidon agreed. "Oh yeah, she's going to _punish_ us if we're a second late."

"Alright, we'll see you later. Our meeting place is still the same."

The five boys went upstairs while the three headed for their class. They turned to a corner when a boy came out of nowhere and ran into Poseidon and stumbled backwards.

"Oww!"

"I-I'm sorry! Here." He took the boy's hand and pulled him up. "Are you ok? You shouldn't be running like that."

The boy stared at them and was shocked.

Hades noticed his reaction. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing…"

Zeus noticed a black marble on the floor and picked it up. "Is this yours?"

The boy looked at it and swiped it from Zeus. "M-must… go…n-now.." And he ran away from them, leaving them confused.

"What's his problem?" asked Zeus.

Poseidon shrugged. "Don't know…What's wrong Hades?"

"…Nothing." he said while he looked at the direction where the boy ran.

* * *

"To read, or not to read…zhat is the question. I hope zhat by the end of the zchool year, we are able to understand zis beautiful work of art of Shakezpeare. Romeo and Zuliet is the most beautiful love story ever made, more beautiful than that book of zhining vampires, naked werewolves… a statue."

"Daisuke, do you know about the book he is talking about?" asked Apollo. They were having their third period with Mr. Moreau, in which Apollo was enjoying himself while Hermes was drawing on his book.

"If you mean the one with the _zhining_ vampires then no. I don't even want to know what book it is."

"It sounds interesting… I'm gonna go look for it some time."

"You sure are enjoying being a human. Just don't forget our evil gramps who is now ruling over Mt. Olympus."

"Of course! I'm not that naive!"

"Mr. Toulzon! I can hear you blabbing with Mr. Nakamura! Will you like to tell uz what it iz?" said Mr. Moreau.

"I-I was just asking if he had read the book, Mr. Moreau. I apologize if I disturb the class."

"Az long az it is related to my zubject, it is fine. Just make sure to keep it dow-"

_*BOOM!*_

A loud noise made the class stop and a few seconds later, the bell rang. The students panicked and rushed to the door, all of them pushed one another to hurry their pace.

"Everyone! Calm down and stop puzhing!" shouted the teacher. He noticed Apollo and Hermes were still at the back of the classroom as their classmates went out. "What are you ztill doing there?! Get out of here and follow the other studentz!"

They were still shocked but they obliged. They went out and saw a lot of students headed for the main entrance. Some of the students were panicking, pushing and crying while the teachers guided them. The PA system and monitors turned on, revealing the Principal to address the students.

"Everyone! Leave the building immediately! I repeat, leave the building immediately! Use the fire exits or any exit near you. No pushing or panicking to ensure safety. Faculty members, guide the students accordingly. Everyone must be outside and teachers, make sure to check your students if he or she is with their class!"

"C'mon Hermes, we'll look for them outside."

The two boys went along with the crowd and as they went nearer to the entrance, they could see the school grounds filling up with students. As they passed through the doors, they were surprised to see that they were in a disheveled classroom.

"What the- how did we get here?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"We're supposed to be outside!" said Hermes. He went to the windows and looked below. "We were with the crowd but-"

"Let's just get out of here. C'mon."

They left the room to find themselves not in the hallway but in another classroom.

Hermes stared at the classroom and exclaimed "What's going on?!"

"Wait! Let's go back."

The two went through the doorway they came from and it led to the teacher's lounge.

"It seems that every doorway leads to a different room but it changes every time we enter." said Apollo.

Hermes went to the windows again and started to pound and shout at the people near it. "Hey! Over here! We're stuck! Hey! Ugh~!"

Apollo went to his brother and touched one of the windows. He felt some sort of barrier, preventing them to use it. "There's a barrier… and I think it only affects us… the others must still be inside the school building! We need to find them and regroup. I don't think a human-"

_*CRASH*_

* * *

"We're back in our classroom again."

Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus had been wandering around, trying to solve how the labyrinth works. It was the third time they came across their classroom.

"Grrr~. What kind of school is this?! We keep on going back to the same place." exclaimed Ares.

"You suck at directions …" said Hephaestus.

Ares got angrier and took his brother by the collar. "You punk! Say that again in my face! I dare you!"

"Hey bros…. I'm out of grapes."

Ares pushed his brother and said "Alright smart guy, let's see you try and lead us out of this place."

The other glared at him and went to the door. He waited for a few seconds before he beckoned the two to pass through. They were transported to the computer laboratory and went to the other door. This time, they were led to the second floor hallway where they found the three brothers.

"You three! We've finally found some of you." said Zeus.

"So what's with the freaky school, Dad?" asked Dionysus.

"I really don't know, but Hades said that this is not a work of any being because only we're affected."

"We tried smashing the windows but it won't break!" said Ares.

Hades answered "No human did this. It is a work of someone who holds power."

"Before we sort this out, let's find Apollo and Hermes. It will be better to have everyone than to be separated." said Poseidon.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a door slammed and they looked at where it came from. The last two boys turned from a corner and ran towards them.

Apollo shouted "Run! Run! Get out of here!"

"It's going to eat us!"

A monstrous sound was heard and they saw the thing that was chasing the two. It was a creature that had the head and lower half of a bull and a torso of a man, or what they call, a Minotaur. It saw them and charged towards the boys.

"Run!"

They all ran and turned around the corner, almost hitting Dionysus when it slammed to the wall. They came to a dead end and saw the Minotaur started to charge at them.

Zeus opened the door near them and beckoned them to get inside. They were transported to the library.

"That was a freaking Minotaur! What the hell is that thing doing here?! And how did you guys ran into it?!" asked Ares

"Don't blame us! It appeared out of nowhere and almost killed us!" exclaimed Apollo.

"That thing is supposed to be dead! Wasn't it killed by that Theseus guy?!" panted Hermes.

Zeus answered "Yes, but I really don't know why that thing is here. Hades?"

"I think we already know the answer. Whatever Cronus has in his sleeve, he can bring the dead back for all we know."

The monster's cry signaled it was on their track.

"Oh great! It tracked us!" said Poseidon.

"Quick everyone! Hide!" commanded Zeus.

All of them scattered and hid while the Minotaur crashed through the walls. It walked around the room, trying to sniff the scent of the boys. It came to one of the sections where Hermes was hidden on the bottom bookshelf. The monster stopped at the said bookshelf and sniffed around. It bended to look at the lower bookshelf across from Hermes. Luckily, it did not turn its head, which saved the boy from screaming like a girl. The monster went to another section where Dionysus and Hephaestus were waiting for it on the other side.

Hephaestus whispered "…Now!"

They toppled the bookcase on the Minotaur, trapping it and giving them time to escape.

"Everyone, here!" shouted Hades.

The doorway led them to the cafeteria but this time it was right behind them.

They ran away from it but it managed to trap Hermes at a corner. "Where's my Caduceus when I need it!"

It tried to grab the boy but being swift and small, he climbed on it and jump off of it. Ares on the other hand charged at it and swung a chair on the creature, which resulted to a broken chair and a more enraged Minotaur. It picked up Ares and threw it over some tables.

"Are you alright?!" shouted Apollo.

"You're so dead you hear me? I'm gonna kill you and make a burger out of you!"

"Ares come on!" beckoned Apollo by the door as the others went ahead.

"I swear! Just you wait!" said Ares as he went through the doorway followed by his brother.

This time, they were at the auditorium and it was the largest room in the building.

"Where are we?" asked Zeus.

"Some kind of fancy theater I guess." replied Poseidon.

"Doesn't that thing ever, like, get tired? I mean, maybe it just want some of my grape soda." said Dionysus as he took a sip from his can.

"Where did you even get that?"

"At the cafeteria… don't worry, I paid."

_*CRASH*_

The enraged monster saw and charged at them. They dodged it and ran away from it while targeting them one by one.

"We need to kill that thing Zeus. Any kind of blade is enough if it is injured heavily." said Hades.

"I know. But where can-…there!"

He saw a short flag pole on the wall with a head sharp enough to become a javelin. He took it and aimed at the monster, but he was having a hard time. "It's moving around too much. I haven't practiced my aiming skill for the last hundred years!"

"Just focus and try to stop it in your mind."

He did what he was told and took aim and threw it at the Minotaur. It did hit it but it only made a gash on its arm. The Minotaur glared and charged at them. On the other side Poseidon saw the pole and took it.

"Poseidon, do it!" shouted Hades.

He aimed at the monster and concentrated until he found a clear aim. With much force, he threw it and landed straight through the monster's chest. It cried and after a few seconds it burst into a pile of black sand. Finally, it was gone.

"Yeah! That's right! Go back to where you came from!" shouted Hermes.

"Nice one uncle!" said Dionysus.

Ares humphed. "I can do better than that."

"Good aim." said Zeus, as he patted him on the shoulder.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"Hey! We can pass normally through the doors now!" shouted Apollo from the main door of the auditorium.

"Well, we better get out of here before we get in trouble."

They went to the door and Zeus noticed the two left behind. "Hades, Hephaestus, come on!"

When they got nearer, Zeus looked at the vial of black sand his step-son was holding. "What's that for?"

"Research. I want to know why that thing turned into a pile of sand." answered Hades.

"You're right. We really need to find out everything we can, but right now let's just get out of here before we get in trouble."

"Dad! Let's go eat somewhere! We're starving!" shouted Hermes.

Zeus sighed. "Is food everything they think about?"

_*Rumble*_

The two brothers looked at Hephaestus.

"…You can't blame us…"


	12. Distress

"A-Agae… A-Agae scared… Master w-w-will punish… Agae!"

The satyr walked along the hallway of the Palace, headed for the throne room, while mumbling to himself. He stopped at the doorway, knocked and waited for someone to let him in.

"Come in."

The door opened by itself and he went inside. The aura in the room can be likened to the Underworld; cold, dark, and brooding. The satyr thought he was going to die by just being in the room. He walked towards and stopped a few feet away from the throne. The one sitting on it was not happy.

Not happy at all.

"M-Master…A-Agae is… b-back." He could sense that his Master was listening and he was not going to answer back. "I-I have….n-news….n-news for master…" He gulped and sweated so much, he was making a puddle around him. Though, it was not known whether it was sweat or something else. "The m-mission you gave m-me…" This time it was much lower. Every time he spoke, it gets lower until he was the only one who can hear himself. He gulped again. "…It w-was …"

The one on the throne moved and Agae, who barely saw the glare, felt it.

"The c-cow…died…g-gods…still….a-a-alive…" For one long minute, Agae waited for his death. Not a sound can be heard from the room as the two just stared at one another, until his master spoke.

"Get out of my sight."

Agae was relieved. "M-Master… thank yo-"

"Get out!"

"Y-y-yes!" He ran outside, leaving Cronus at the throne room.

He thought for a while, and after that, he mentally called the other titans for a meeting.

* * *

"Hey Crius, what did you do now?"

"Shut up Hyperion! Maybe you're the one who's in trouble!"

"Hah! Yeah right. Just admit it. You were slacking off when you should be doing your job."

"I am doing my job. What about you? The sun came up a bit late today, don't you think so?"

"Have you ever heard of Winter solstice?"

"At this month?!"

The titans have gathered at the council room after they were called. The only one who was not there was the ruler himself.

Oceanus, who was tired of his brothers bickering, said "If you two don't shut up, I will imprison you in the deepest part of the ocean!"

Crius mumbled "I'm very sorry for annoying you your fishyness!"

"By the way Oceanus, how's life under the sea? Must be fun singing with your little fish friends." said Hyperion.

"Magnificent. It's much more grand than the last time. I have a beautiful palace, and servants to attend our needs. And I don't sing with my food."

"Lucky."

"If you work hard Crius, and maybe lessen your annoyance, you might get a kingdom yourself."

"Yeah right, that will be in another life!"

"A life as a monkey. It suits you!" said Hyperion.

Oceanus looked at Iapetus and smirked. "What about you Iapetus? How's the underworld?

The titan looked like he has not slept in days. He looked haggard and was staring at his chalice.

"Hey bro! Are you okay?" asked Crius.

"…yes…"

Ocenus who was still smirking, said "You look paler than the last time I saw you. Don't tell me you're having a hard time judging the dead."

"That's an easy job! You just have to choose if that human has been good, bad,… or both!" exclaimed Hyperion.

"Nah! He's just pale because there's no sunlight down there. C'mon bro! Let's get you outside." said Crius as he tried to heave his brother.

"…girl…mother…nightmares…"

"What?"

"…don't be…fooled…sweet…looks…"

"I don't understand! Coeus, do you understand what he's saying?"

The silent one was busy with his meditation and just opened his one eye and closed it again.

"Nice talking."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Cronus. Everyone took their seat and waited for the former to take his place. "Looks like we're gonna have fun with the gods, brothers."

"One of them died? No wait! Two?" asked Hyperion.

"Sadly, no, no one died, but I'm not troubled by it. I mean, I just sent one Minotaur, and how many are they? Eight? But now, at least I know that I shouldn't belittle them, besides, it's more fun when your prey is challenging. Right brothers?"

Oceanus nodded. "Yes, and besides, there are more days to come for you to dispose them one by one."

"Or you can always send me to get rid of them." said Hyperion.

"Just throw them in tartarus! I don't know why you're all so eager to kill them!" said Crius.

Cronus glared at the titan. "By the way Crius, I heard from Hyperion you haven't been doing your job very well."

"That's not true! Look! My feet hurt from traveling around the world!"

"By flying?" said Oceanus.

"Th- What- I- That's not what I mean! H-Hyperion's the one who's slacking off! He was late in pulling the sun today!"

"I told you, it's Winter Solstice!"

* * *

"Athena! Athena!"

"Artemis?" The goddess went out from her library and went down from the second floor of her building to see Artemis waiting for her. She noticed that the latter was clutching her pet bunny, all white, soft, cuddly, and- no! Focus Athena. "Is there a problem?"

"News! Big news!"

"What? What is it?"

"Well you see, I sent my bunny here to spy on the titans who had gathered for a meeting. She heard tha-"

"Athena darling!~" The doors slammed open to reveal the goddess of love wearing a glossy purple robe that almost hurt the goddesses' eyes. She went in and walked towards them like a model on a catwalk, stopping a few times to pose.

They both wanted to murder their… _relative_.

"What do you girls think?"

"Of your stupidness? I can write a book with a thousand pages… and that's only the introduction." said Artemis, who sat down.

"No! Of my robe! The nymphs made it for me to stop my precious tears from falling off my beautiful eyes."

Athena rubbed her temple. "What you mean is you cried all night, and the only way to stop you was to give you something that will shut your mouth."

"If we put it that way, yes. How did you know I was softly crying all night, Athena?"

"Don't ask." replied the goddess, remembering last night was a sleepless night for her.

"Artemis, what are you doing here by the way? *_le gasp_* Don't tell me- How could you?!"

"What?!"

"I-I thought we were friends!"

Artemis had an incredulous look on her face. "Since when?!"

Aphrodite, dramatically, fell on the sofa and wept.

"What is her problem?!"

"I maybe the goddess of wisdom, but when it comes to her, don't ask me such questions."

"I thought we were sisters." said Aphrodite.

"HALF-sisters." said both.

"How could you do this to me?! Having a slumber party, without me!"

"Slumber party?! Are you blind?! It's just four in the afternoon!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Artemis. Don't reason with her, anyway, continue with what you were saying."

"Bunny here heard that Cronus sent a Minotaur to where the gods are!"

"Are you sure?"

Aphrodite, who heard her, stood up and went to her. "Did she mention about my cupcake?"

Artemis ignored her. "Yes! He intended to kill one of them, but, it was the creature which was defeated!"

Athena was relived. "Well, what did they expect? The gods may be human but in the inside they are still "gods". It would take a lot more for the Titans to take them down."

"Ooh!~ My cupcake must be the one who took down that monster!~ He's so brave!"

"Bunny here didn't mention who defeated the Minotaur."

"That's because we all know it was my cupcake~."

Athena cleared her throat and said "We must tell the others about this, they are worried as we are and deserves to know."

* * *

Each building was guarded by a living skeleton, which Iapetus sent from the underworld. The goddesses can only come out and visit one another at a certain time, but, they cannot meet at the same time. For the goddesses, it was not a problem because in each building, it has a trapdoor that only opens for the one living in that building and it leads to a secret room underground.

After Athena sent her owl to send a message to the others, the three went underground.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that there was a secret room?" asked Aphrodite.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Is that why you're always absent when we meet there? If I remember correctly, you were with us when Hephaestus discussed about it."

"Like I'll ever listen to him! Anyway, this staircase is making my robe dirty! Are we there yet?"

"I pity him. He doesn't deserve the likes of you."

"And I don't deserve him! I am the goddess of love and beauty! I should be with someone who has good looks and he must be dashing!"

"No wonder why he moved back to his building, it must be irritating being with you every night."

"If you pity him so much then take him then!"

They stopped at an old door. Athena opened it and went inside. The room had not been used for over a hundred years. It was dark and damp, cobwebs lined up the ceiling and some mildew was growing on the walls. A medium round table and dusty chairs were situated at the middle.

"Eww~ I'm not going in there!" said Aphrodite, who started to go back up.

Athena dragged her inside and closed the door. After a while, the others came and sat down with the three.

"Athena, why did you call us?" asked Hera.

Athena told them what Artemis had told her.

Hera gasped "Oh my..."

"At least they are all safe." said Hestia.

"I was hoping that Hade-"Demeter was cut off by a glare from her sisters.

Athena called their attention. "What's more important is we should be ready next time the Titans send in one of their monsters."

"What do you mean? We can't do anything if we're being watched by them." said Hestia.

"I know. We can't help them, but, I've been thinking, the gods doesn't have anything to protect themselves with, so we should give them something, like weapons to help them fight off the monsters."

"I like the way you think, but there's a problem. I heard from Themis and Phoebe the other day that all our weaponry has been sealed in a room and it is being guarded by those skeletons." said Hera.

"I expected that. We need to find a way into that room."

"But Athena, it's heavily guarded. It's impossible to get there if we can't even go inside the Palace without those boneheads following us." said Artemis.

"At least today we have a plan. Get those weapons and take it to the gods." said Hestia.

"Are we done now? I'm tired holding my robe!" whined Aphrodite.

"Who brought her here?" asked Hera.

"Well excuse me! I'm part of this group whether you like it or not! And besides, are you forgetting about who will deliver the weapons to the gods if ever we got hold of them?"

And another problem rose above their heads.

"Hmph. I thought so… I wonder what my dear cupcake is doing right now? He must be tired defeating that monster all by himself!"

Hestia said "I certainly hope they're all right. Without any powers, it would be a problem for them to recover from their injuries."

* * *

The incident that had transpired caused disarray around the neighborhood. Dozens of police cars, a few fire trucks and ambulances arrived, and some time later, parents of the students came one by one when they heard of the incident. The students were advised to go home and would be updated for further notice.

"Aaahh!"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

"N-Not s-so- aah! Hard!"

"The neighbors will hear you at this point."

"H-how can I be- aah!- quiet with you- Ooh!~"

"Just a little more…"

"Aaahh~! D-Dammit Apollo…"

"I swear if I live next door, I would have thought differently from what I'm seeing right now." Poseidon and Zeus were watching the two boys who were on the sofa. Apollo was treating Hermes' wound on the arm while the latter kept on shouting. After the Minotaur incident, the boys had to go home when they noticed Hermes' left sleeve stained with blood.

"What kind of healer are you?!"

Apollo was rummaging through the first aid kit. "I'm doing the best I can. I don't know these medicines and I can't just use it on you. This is what happens when you are not updated with medication."

"How did you get that injury, Hermes?" asked Zeus.

"I don't know Da- aah!"

"You must have got it when you climbed that Minotaur. You could have hit its horn or something." said Apollo as he wrapped a bandage on his arm.

"So Hermes, how's Apollo?" asked Ares as he entered the living room, with Dionysus following behind.

"I should be the one you're asking!"

"I mean, was he good?" Ares asked, while grinning.

"… What?... Oh hell no! Gross!"

The war god laughed loudly. "From what we heard from the kitchen, it sounded like it."

"Dad!"

Zeus sighed. "Enough you two. Ares, it's your turn."

"Sorry pops but, I don't like guys and if I did, Apollo would be the one begging." said Ares and he drank his root beer.

"I mean it's your turn to be treated."

Dionysus, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, said "…Apollo's gay?"

Everyone at the room stared at him for a moment until Hermes and Ares laughed. Zeus on the other hand couldn't stop himself from smirking.

Hermes exclaimed "Oh shit! Hahaha!"

"Dionysus, seriously, where have you been these past thousand years?" asked Poseidon.

Apollo, who was red from embarrassment, cleared his throat and said "Excuse me, but I'm still here!" He then tightened the bandage on Hermes who wouldn't stop laughing.

"Ouch!"

He looked at the other one. "Ares, it's your turn!"

"I'm fine! I don't have a scratch on me!"

Hades came down to see what was going on for he was distracted from his work by the others' noise. "I see Hermes has quiet down."

"Did we disturb you?" asked Poseidon.

Hades answered "Yes." Then he went to where his brothers were.

"Sorry Uncle, but I was just about to say all of Apollo's guy lovers. Let's see… we have Hyacinth, Carnus, the- Ouch! That's it! I'm getting away from you." said Hermes and stood up.

"Indeed. Zeus, Poseidon, tomorrow I would like to talk with you two about the incident-"

"Don't forget Cyparissus!" shouted Ares.

"…privately."

The two nodded. "Understood."

Hades then called Apollo, who looked at him and said "Uncle?"

"If you're done here, come to our room. I have something to discuss with you.

"Y-Yes Uncle."

Hades went upstairs, leaving the others.

"You should go now, Ares won't let you treat him anyways." said Zeus.

Apollo on the other hand wanted to treat his brother. He wants to prolong his time as much as possible. "Are you sure Ares? You were thrown across the room. There must be a gash or something, let me see."

"I ain't letting you touch me!"

"Oh come on now. Don't be shy."

"No way! And besides, Uncle's waiting for his dear nephew!"

"H-He can wait! I must treat you first."

"If I didn't know any better, I think Apollo's reluctant of his Uncle." said Poseidon.

"Haha! Apollo's afraid of Uncle Hades!" shouted Hermes.

Apollo who's red again said "I-I am not!"

* * *

**pearlsofwisdom: **Apollo wants to read Twilight?- **Well it does sound interesting for him... Let's just hope he doesn't find it. XD**


	13. Problems II

**A/N:** I've noticed from the previous chapters that I haven't been doing well (they're mostly dialogues or "More talk, less act." -_-) and I've decided to "improve" it, starting with this one.:)

Also I apologize for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. T_T I'll do my best!

* * *

"Come on you two, wake up!" Apollo was having a hard time waking his brothers. Since he was an early riser, he took it as an obligation to wake up the others.

"What the…"

"Come on Ares, the others are already awake, you need to get up. You too Hephaestus."

Ares looked at the clock on the nightstand and glared at the boy. "Are you nuts? It's freakin' six in the morning!"

"Yes, and like they always say, the early bird catches the worm!"

"Screw you!"

"Oh come on, we need to start waking up early so when we go to school, we'll be fresh and ready to learn more from our classes."

Ares just glared at him like he had gone mad. He then threw a pillow at him. Their bedroom door opened and revealed Zeus. "_*Yawn*_ What's going on here?"

"Well Dad, your son has lost it. He's waking us up at this damn hour!"

"I know _*yawn* _what you mean, but, you two need to get up. Dionysus made breakfast and the two of you are the only ones we are waiting for."

"Aww come on-"

"That's an order Ares."

The two had to get up and follow Zeus downstairs. They saw the others looked like they have not slept.

"Hermes, wake up! No sleeping on the table." said Zeus as he passed the boy.

The boy brought his head up and glared at the ceiling. All of them took their seats while Apollo said "This is how we should start every day. We wake up early and get some hot breakfast." He regretted it though, because of the glares he received. Dionysus came from the kitchen and laid down the last dish and took his seat between Hephaestus and Ares.

"It's a good thing you know how to cook, Dionysus. I don't think any of us does." said Zeus.

The boy smiled. "I'm often at the kitchen back at Olympus. I watched Aunt Hestia cook sometimes until she started teaching me."

While having their breakfast, Poseidon asked his nephew beside him what he and Hades talked about yesterday.

"Uncle just taught me some of the medications. He also gave me a first aid manual so I can study them and be prepared next time."

Hades heard the two and said behind his newspaper "And you should be for you're the only one, apart from me, who has the capability to learn faster in the field of medicine." He then put away the article and looked at him. "I trust that you will read it for our sake?"

"O-Of c-course Uncle…" replied Apollo. He eyed his scrambled egg and started to eat it quickly.

Hermes and Ares tried to stifle their laughter as they watched their brother fidgeting.

Hades noticed this and asked "Is there something comical for the two of you to start snickering?"

"Nothing Uncle." said Hermes, and then he drank his orange juice.

"Alright, that's enough, finish your food or we'll be late for school." said Zeus.

"School?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you forgot about it Hades."

The boy at the other end of the table gave him a skeptical look. On his left side, Hephaestus was busy eating his bacon, he then looked at Zeus and said "…There's no school today father…" The others stopped from their actions and looked at the boy who went back to his plate of bacon and eggs.

Hades spoke up from his cup of coffee and said "I forgot to tell you that during Saturdays and Sundays, some places are closed. One them are the schools so students like us can rest from it. Another fact is that we all now what had happened inside the building. It might take days for them to sort it all out."

The others had to absorb the information for a few seconds before they realized that they woke up early for nothing.

Correction. Apollo woke them early for nothing.

Hades, who was playing with his fork, said "A while ago, I thought that all of you were excited to see the sun and woke up early like Apollo here. Looks like I was mistaken."

They ignored his comment and glared at the blond boy. It was not a good day for Apollo.

"You've got to be kidding me! I had a hard time from getting off my bed to trudging from our room to the table! I could still be sleeping right now, _dear brother_!" said Hermes angrily.

"Look I didn't know! I-I'm sorry ok?" said Apollo.

"There's no point in blaming him now. We're all awake and let's just eat our food." said Poseidon.

Ares, on the other hand, realized something and glared at his _favorite_ sibling. "Hey Heffie! You knew all along that there's no school today!"

"…So?"

The eldest slammed the table. "What do you mean "so?" dammit!"

"…I just learned it from the internet last night… besides, I wanted to taste bacon…" Hephaestus pierced a strip of bacon with a fork from his plate and put it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and swallowed it. He then slowly turned his head to where his enraged brother is.

"…I regret nothing."

* * *

Two hours later, the three brothers were now in the kitchen, seated at the kitchen counter. The other boys were at the living room, watching T.V. and arguing which channel to watch while Apollo tried to cease their noise.

"I swear Zeus, your boys are a handful." commented Poseidon as he rubbed his temple.

"You'll get used to them."

Hades said to Poseidon "Let's just ignore Zeus' babes and look at the matter at hand."

"Thanks Hades." Zeus said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now first things first, we should know by now that we are in danger and we don't know when the next creature would come out crawling under our beds and kill us in our sleep."

"Do you really have to say it like?" asked Zeus.

"We can also assume that yesterday was a work of our dear father. Of course, if there are other parties that you two might have a conflict with and somehow learned our situation, I would like to know them right now."

"If you would include Hera, then I think so."

"How about sea creatures?" asked Poseidon.

"I'll take that as a no."

"How about you?"

"The countless souls I have watched suffer in tartarus can only harm me after they get past my wife and daughter, so no. How about your babes?"

"They hadn't mentioned anything these past hundred years. And stop calling them babes." said Zeus.

"At least we now know that it is only the Titans who could have done so, then again, I've already suspected it. I just wanted to make sure."

"By the way Hades, have you found something about that black sand you took?"

"No. I need more time, and I'm thinking of going to the library one of these days. Maybe there's some information that I'll be able to find there, especially the orb that Cronus has. I have seen a lot of orbs, but something about the way it glows…"

"Orb? What orb?" asked Poseidon.

"The pendant! I noticed Cronus was wearing a pendant when I battled him. It was glowing brightly when he made that energy ball that he threw at us!" said Zeus.

"Where on earth did he get that?"

"That is something we must find out, until then, we must be prepared for the next attack." said Hades.

Zeus sighed. "If only we have our powers back. It will be easier for us to defend ourselves."

"There's no use in moping around. We just have to be careful and be quick. Let's just hope that our dear father won't send a whole army of the dead. I don't think I have the authority to control them anymore."

Zeus sighed again "I wonder how my wife and the other goddesses are doing."

"They must be somewhere around the world, hiding from the Titans." said Poseidon.

"Or they're imprisoned at the palace, which could be an advantage. They could somehow monitor them. Maybe now they are trying to find a way to lessen our difficulties for all we know."

Poseidon agreed "Yes. They could be."

"For now, let us stay low and try not to get the humans' attention."

* * *

"Hey, I was watching that!" said Ares angrily.

Hermes said "Yeah right. Watching guys throw a ball at each other? Lame! Hmm~… This looks cool, it's called _Naruto_." He had the remote when Apollo took it from him.

"It looks childish!" He flipped through the channels until he came to a documentary channel. "Now this looks interesting!"

The others groaned at what they were seeing. Ares got up and tried to take the remote from Apollo. "Give it here! You're the only one who enjoys watching old people talk about boring stuff!"

The older boy managed to take it from him but was swiped by Dionysus. He changed it to a cooking channel where a woman was choosing wine from a shelf in a wine cellar. "Look at that array of wine! I can live there for about a week!"

"Dionysus! Give that back, and besides, Uncle said we're not allowed to drink liquor in this body." said Apollo.

"Hmm~ I'm thirsty, I wonder if there's still grape juice?..."

"Then go and get some and leave the remote with me- hey! Where is it?!" Hermes looked for the remote control on the couch. "Where did you put it?!"

"I just put it beside me."

"Dammit Heffie!" shouted Ares.

The silent boy had the remote and changed it into a movie channel where it was showing some robots fighting each other. His brothers were intrigued by the show and settled down. "…I missed the first part…"

Hermes was amazed and said "Woah! That car transformed into a…a…"

"…Robot…"

"Robot. The hell is that?"

The three brothers finished their meeting and went to the living room where they saw the boys quietly watching the T.V.

"Well at least the five of you settled down." said Poseidon.

Zeus went beside the T.V. and said. "The next time you all make a noise like that, I'll- I'll-"

"Send them to their rooms and no T.V. for that day." said Hades.

"What he said." Zeus noticed that his sons were not listening to him and that their eyes never left the screen. He sighed and went back to the other two. "Kids."

Hades crossed his arms and asked "Why do you think I only have one child?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the movie was finished and the boys had nothing to do. The shows on the T.V. were not that interesting, except for Apollo who wanted to watch the news but his brothers hid the remote.

"I'm bored!" said Hermes.

Ares huffed and said "You're not the only one."

"How about some books, guys?" recommended Apollo, who was ignored by the majority.

Hermes stood up from the floor and went to the window. "I wonder if we can go outside…"

"Are you crazy? You're still not fully healed!"

"Chill Apollo. It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? If only you knew how deep it is."

Ares stood up from the sofa and said "You know what? Screw all of you! I'm going out."

"We can't just go outside! We're going to get in trouble with Uncle Hades." Said Apollo

"Stop being a pussy!"

Just then, Zeus came down to see his boys in an argument. "What seems to be the problem?"

Everyone looked at one another until Hephaestus spoke up. "Ares wants to go out…"

"Shut it Heffie! Hermes and Dionysus also want to!"

Dionysus, who was busy eating his grapes just hummed."

Zeus thought for a moment and said "Look, I don't want to keep you all in here and would actually let you all out of the door. But, we don't know what might happen to you boys and let's not forget yesterday. You're my sons and my responsibility, and if something happened to any of you… Hera would kill me."

"Wow, that's deep. Anyway, is that a no?" asked Hermes.

Zeus sighed "Look how about you ask your Uncle. If he says yes, then go. If not, better luck next time."

"Hah! Ol' Uncle Poseidon would definitely say yes!"

"I mean Hades." Everyone just stared at him, while their father went to the dining room. For some reason, the room felt heavy. It was like a sack of potatoes were placed on their shoulders, and they could not do anything about it.

"Great! Now we'll be stuck in here forever!" said Hermes as threw his arms in the air and plopped down on the nearest chair.

Ares growled. "They can't keep me in here! I can take care of myself! I'll pound the next monster that comes right at me!"

Hephaestus muttered to himself "…with a chair…"

"We need someone who's somehow close to Uncle. Father and Uncle Poseidon are out of the picture. Someone who has talked to him and got to know him in a short while…"

Everyone in the room was now staring at him and he noticed it.

"What?"

* * *

"I don't want to do this!"

They were standing in front of their Uncle and Apollo's room, whispering to one another.

"You have to! You're the one who he gets to talk to him." whispered Ares.

"But-"

He was cut off by Hermes "How about you use your charm on him."

"My what?"

"Charm! Do your thing!"

"I-I don't understand where you're getting at."

Dionysus swallowed the grapes he was chewing and whispered behind him "Flirt with him."

"…WHAT?!"

Ares covered his mouth and dragged him away from the door. "Look, just ask him nicely or somethin'."

"Imagine he's some guy that you just met and you want to ask him out." said Dionysus and he popped a grape into his mouth.

Hermes snickered "Make sure to use your killer smile and softly say some sweet words before asking him."

"This is ridiculous! I'm out!" He made his way to the stairs when Ares grabbed him and dragged him back again.

"Come on Apollo, we're counting on you! You said one time you'll do anything for your little brother!" Hermes made sure to pout all the way.

"I didn't say that!...Did I?"

Ares took his shoulders and turned him to face his. "Apollo, we're brothers right? And brothers means anything to make you're your older brother happy."

"For a second there, I thought you would say something so deep that I would jump out through the window" He sighed and looked at Hephaestus. "Please tell me what they're saying is idiotic and we should stay here."

Hephaestus stared at him for a moment, and then he bowed his head. "…I pray to the goddess of fortune, Tykhe, to bless my brother in his quest for our freedom…"

"Not you too!"

"You heard him! Make us proud!" said Ares. He dragged the boy to the door and he then opened it and shoved him inside.

Apollo turned around, only to see the door closed on his face. Now that he was inside the room, he can hear the light sound of a keyboard being typed on. And it was obvious who was making the sound. He gulped, and slowly turned around to see the older boy's back to him. Hades was using his, as Apollo remembered correctly, laptop, and looked like he was too busy with it. The room felt dark and cold whenever he went inside, even though there was light passing through the windows. Apollo only goes to their room when he needed something or it was time to sleep. He never stayed in the room, especially if the other was there, which was most of the time. He slowly went to his Uncle (death) and stopped behind him. By this time, he sweated so much that he felt like he was going to faint anytime.

Hades on the other hand heard his nephew come inside and knew the latter was behind him. He waited for the boy to speak up, but not a word was heard. He stopped with his work and turned his head to the side. "Yes?"

Apollo was speechless. One wrong move and he was dead. "U-Uncle…"

"What is it?"

The younger boy gulped and softly said "…I and m-my brothers…want to get y-your approval…"

Hades turned his chair to face the boy directly and propped his chin with his left hand. "Of what?"

Right now, he wanted to run to his father and cry. Hell he wanted to die. "We w-want to go o-out… father says it's o-okay but he said… to ask y-you too…" Silence sipped into the room. Every second passed was torture for Apollo as he stood there, he looked at the floor while the other one looked at him with his deep and mesmerizing eyes.

"Alright."

Apollo was a bit shocked and looked at his Uncle who returned to his work.

"But not today. We need to be cautious from now on. Besides, the authorities of our school just sent me an e-mail telling that the resumption of class would be on Thursday. We have a lot of spare time to enjoy ourselves. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle. T-Thank you for your time." said Apollo and headed for outside. As he closed the door, he took a breath and exhaled. He went down and the others looked at him eagerly.

"So?" chimed Hermes.

"He approved."

"Yes!"

"But, not today."

Ares sat up and said. "What?!"

"We just got attacked by a Minotaur. Did you really expect them to just let us out easily? Anyway, good news, for you guys. We'll go back to school on Thursday, and one of these days, we can go out."

Hermes groaned. "I'm gonna die~. By the way Apollo, how's the talk with Uncle? Did you wink at him or gave him that dashing smile?" He grinned.

He glared at him. "Don't ask."

* * *

Tortilla-sounding name... O_O


	14. Mall

As promised, the three brothers agreed to let the others go out, with guardians. And when they mean guardians, they tagged along, to the others dismay. Hades decided to bring them to what the humans called "shopping malls", which one of it was near their place. When they arrived, the boys, except for Hades, were amazed by the inside of the two-floored building. Then again, for the people who have visited this mall were not "amazed" like the boys were. The only thing that's eye-catching about it was the glass ceiling and the wide garden-like surrounding the place.

Zeus asked his brother "Have you been here before?"

Hades nodded. "A few days ago."

He asked again with a grin. "So, you're gonna tour us?"

"I don't know half of this place. I only went to a few shops." He turned to the others who were almost scattered when he called their attention. "We're going to separate into three groups, Poseidon, Zeus, and I would be the ones to look after you boys. Now, who wants to go with whom?"

Hephaestus and Hermes went to Zeus while Dionysus and Ares went to Poseidon's side, Apollo was about to go to the group of Poseidon when Ares blocked him. "Now, now li'l bro, we don't want Uncle Hades to be alone now, and besides, there are already three in this group."

"B-But that's-!"

Poseidon cut him off. "He's right Apollo, go with him."

The boy sighed in defeat, and slowly walked to Hades' side, while his brothers snickered.

Hades said to his brothers "By the way, take these with you." He handed them each a small, flat card and said "It's called a credit card. It's like money, but the transaction is somewhat made easier." Then he instructed them how to use it. "Alright, we'll meet at that restaurant over there at exactly six. Enjoy yourselves. Apollo, come."

And with that, they disappeared among the crowd.

* * *

"Where do you two wanna go?" Zeus looked back to see none of his companions. He quickly looked among the crowd until he saw Hephaestus by the appliance store, watching a movie on the T.V. display. He went to him and said "Hephaestus, I've been looking for you! Where's Hermes?"

He looked at him and pointed at an arcade. "…He's over there… There he is now." They saw Hermes elevated among the small crowd.

While walking, Hermes saw the Video Arcade and was intrigued by one of the machines inside. He left the two and went to the small crowd surrounding the said machine. He noticed the two people dancing, he guessed, and the crowd was cheering for them. Because of his small frame, he easily managed to get in front. Then he asked the girl beside him "What's with the crowd?"

"Leaders of dance clubs of different schools are battling, man! It's Synergy of Miami Phoenix and Psyche of Florida Grace! It's like the battle of the century!"

"Ok then…" He watched them until it was finished. Then, an older looking boy went to the platform and took the other boy's hand and raise it up and said "This one goes to the~ Psyches!" Half of the crowd cheered while the other booed. The boy continued "Alright! It looks like a tie, are there any of the members of each club that would like to take the glory?" A brown-haired boy from Psyches went to the platform and gave the other group the finger. The crowd cheered while half of it urged the members of the Synergy to stand up to him, but none of them moved.

"As expected. If I was a Synergist, I would call quits, that guy Marty is like the prince of dancing!" said the girl to Hermes.

"So~ no one's going to challenge him?"

"Nope. Oh well, it's just a random dance battle anyway. They should be embarrassed when it's the championship or somethin'"

Hermes thought about what the girl said, and then suddenly, he raised his hand and said "I volunteer! I volunteer as... as… their dancer!"

"Well come up here! You must be new. We'll see why the Synergists took you in li'l bro!"

The Synergy group was confused and one of them said "Hey! He's not with us!" but she was ignored.

Hermes ignored his nickname, went up and faced the screen. "So~ I just do my thing, right?"

"Daisuke!"

He turned around to see his father and Hephaestus in front of the crowd. "Hey da- Liam!" He sighed. That was a close one.

"What are you doing?! Let's get out of here already!" shouted Zeus.

"Give me five minutes! I'll just beat this guy over here." Hermes then faced the screen.

"Your name's Daisuke huh? Alright then boys and girls, let the final battle begin with Marty and Daisuke! Hit it!"

A popular song called _Domino_ came from the arcade machine and the two boys started to dance. A minute passed and the crowd was cheering for Hermes. Zeus and Hephaestus were surprised to see him dancing like that. Even Hermes himself couldn't believe what he was doing.

(_Yeah, just imagine him dancing or something…_)

The song finished with Hermes as the winner. The crowd cheered his name while the older-looking boy went to the former and raised his hand. "And here is your winner! Daisuke! Synergists, you won this battle!" The said club went to Hermes and crowded him. Their leader, Sync, said "You're the new kid, right? You definitely must join us! We could've lost if it wasn't for you!"

Hermes grinned. "Maybe, I'll ask my da- I mean my friend over there."

"Oh come on."

"It's kind of like a bro code. Anyway, see ya!" He jumped off the platform and went to where the two were. "I was great, wasn't I?"

"Yes..." said Hephaestus, who smiled a bit.

Zeus sighed. "I must admit, I'm impressed, but don't you ever walk away from me without my consent you two, are we clear?"

The two said "Yes."

"By the way pops, since I won, I want to buy something…"

* * *

The group of Poseidon was at a sport store where Ares was looking at some shoes. The other two got bored, so they went outside and saw an ice cream stall. They checked it out and saw an array of colorful ice cream.

Poseidon asked the vendor "Excuse me miss, what are you selling?"

The woman looked at him funny and answered "Ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yes."

"It's cream that's been frozen?"

She snorted. "Look kid, I don't have time for one of your jokes, here you either buy or get lost." She went back with her scooping business.

Dionysus noticed a violet-colored ice cream and asked "What's that?"

"It's grape-flavored."

"Did you say grape?"

The woman rubbed her forehead and answered "Yes."

The boy looked at his uncle with pleading eyes, and of course, he got the message. "One grape ice cream…and that blue one too." The woman gave them their orders and Poseidon offered his credit card.

"We don't accept credit cards, sweetie."

"Huh? Well, I guess we use the human money." He paid and they went back to Ares and his pile of shoe boxes. "Haven't you chose yet?"

Ares was choosing between two sneakers and answered "The black or the red one?"

"I don't know, just choose something."

The boy stared at one pair to the other until he made his decision. "This one!" The clerks around them sighed and went to get the boxes.

"Damian, here." Ares gave the shoe box to his Uncle, almost dropping the latter's ice cream. The three went to the counter and lined up. Ares noticed his brother eating some ice cream. "What's that?"

"Ice cream, it's sweet, *_lick_* want some?" offered Dionysus.

Ares was disgusted. "No way! You already licked it, and I hate sweets!"

"Suit yourself."

Poseidon paid for the shoes and they went outside and went with the crowd, until they came across a huge clothing store and decided to go in. The store was almost crowded because it offered clothes for both genders and there was a sale. The three boys went to the male section and Poseidon started looking at some "smart casual" clothes.

Ares said "Hey Damian, what's with those kinds of clothes?"

Dionysus thought and said "Haven't we bought clothes last week?"

The older boy, while looking at a long-sleeved polo shirt, said "I like it, it looks mature than the clothes you wear, besides, there's nothing wrong with more clothes in your room. Anyway, I'll just try a few of these, I'll be quick, you boys can look around." He took ten hangers of clothes and went to the fitting room.

"Yeah right, we'll be stuck here in the next few hours. Eladio, come on." The two boys walked around the store, looking at some of the clothes while women turned their heads to the boys whenever they passed them. They came across the underwear section and they noticed a different kind of underwear from theirs.

Different types of lingerie surrounded them, and Dionysus decided to pick one up. He rubbed his thumb, feeling the texture of the piece of clothing. "This is soft. It's softer than our boxers."

Ares picked up one that was made of silk and it was a bit skimpy. "This is an underwear? It barely covers anything!"

By now, the women and girls in that section were looking at them. The girls were giggling while the women seemed disgusted.

"Marko, check this out!" Dionysus showed him a purple bra with black laces. "It's grape-scented." He took a sniff and he smiled warmly, like he's high. "You should try it!" He shoved it on the boy's nose and the latter took it from him.

"Stop it- woah! It does smell like grape! What the hell is it?"

Dionysus took another one and took a sniff. "Nothing… It must be some kind of hat…It's squishy."

"How the hell is this a hat? I swear it's for the eyes, try it."

The younger boy placed the piece of clothing on his face and said "I can't see." He took it off and continued "It's a hat, here." He put it on top of Ares' head and locked it. "See! Now you're beautiful!"

The two boys continued with their shenanigans. The next thing that happened, Poseidon found them outside of the store surrounded by a mob of angry women.

* * *

"We still have an hour, Zach. We can go to anywhere you want. I must apologize for taking most of the time."

"I-It's alright Uncl- Ji-hun."

The past few hours, the two had spent most of the time with Apollo following Hades to different stores. They went to an Electronic store where the latter bought some gadgets and more laptops. Hades answered his nephew's silent question, he was going to teach the boys "the wonders of the internet" in the next few days. Then they went to an eyeglass store where Hades got his new eyeglasses. Apollo noticed these past few days that something was wrong with his uncle, even if he tried to avoid him. There were times that he had to squint just to look at something far from him. His Uncle explained what those glasses were for.

Now, they were wandering around the mall, looking at some shops. Hades asked Apollo again. "Where do you wish to go?"

Apollo did not answer. He prayed to Chronos, no, not his grand-father, but to the god of time to quicken the hour.

"Do you want to go to the bookstore?" Hades got his attention, and he knew he got him.

"Y-Yes, if that's alright w-with you…"

Hades did not say a word but headed for the nearest bookstore with Apollo following behind. Unlike the other shops, only a few people were there. They went inside and Hades said "You can get anything you want. I'll be at the science section.", then he went the other way.

Apollo headed for the fiction section and was amazed by the wide collection of books. Every time he read the summary, he wanted to put it in his basket but decided to control himself. He was looking for a specific book to add to his "almost complete" books when he heard someone.

"Why this one though…"

He looked to his right side to see an old woman looking at a black book. Then, Apollo remembered her. "M-, Mrs. Richardson!"

She looked at him and smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again, young lad. How are you and the others?"

Apollo smiled "We're doing fine, thanks to you."

Mrs. Richardson laughed softly. "I didn't do anything, dear."

"You helped us get out of that place. We are in your debt, madam."

"Oh you. Stop making this old woman blush."

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself, my name's Zach Toulson."

"What a nice name. Perfect for a handsome face like yours." She looked back to the book she was holding and handed it to him. "Here, I think this is the one you are looking for."

Apollo took it and read the title. It's a black book and the cover was a pair of pale hands holding a red apple.

"Temptation is dangerous. A simple apple can lead to someone's demise…"

"Excuse me?"

The old woman smiled. "I must go now. Enjoy your books."

"Wait Mrs. Richardson, the card you gave us, it only has you-"

"It's alright dear. Anyway, we don't want your handsome friend here to wait for you any longer."

"What?..." Apollo turned around to see Hades' face inches from him, which made him take a few steps back. The shock made him blurt out "handsome", the last thing he heard.

The older boy cocked his eyebrow and said "You are shocked by my appealing physical appearance?"

"N-No U-Uncle- I mean Ji-hun! I don't mean it l-like that! I'm not s-saying that you're not handsome, y-you're very handsome and I don't m-mean it in that w-way! I mean it a-as your n-nephew." Apollo stuttered quickly. He tried not to look at him as felt the deep stare of the boy.

Smooth Apollo, smooth.

"Who were you talking to seconds ago?" asked Hades.

"Huh? Oh wait- Mrs- She's gone!" Apollo was confused, she was there seconds ago. He turned back to Hades and said "Mrs. Richardson was here. Didn't you see her?"

"No. I only saw you muttering to yourself."

"B-But, she was here! I swear, she must have gone out already."

"I see… that book…"

Apollo looked and saw him looking at the book he was holding. "Oh t-this? It's one of the books I want to buy." He handed it to Hades and the latter inspected it.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Hades.

"What?"

Hades gave the book back to him and adjusted his new eyeglasses. "Nothing. Are those all the books?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's pay for those and get going. The others must be headed to our meeting place."

* * *

The boys met at the designated restaurant, and there they took their dinner. They talked about what had happened and what they bought. Most of them bought a lot, especially Poseidon who has seven shopping bags.

"Damian, that's a lot. What did you buy?" asked Zeus.

"Clothes. We found this store that sells my kind of clothing, smart casual. Next time, I'll take you and Hades there, you guys would love it." said Poseidon.

"Uhh~ great, I guess."

"And by the way, my companions did something ridiculous. They got kicked out of the store we visited."

Zeus cocked his eyebrow and looked at Ares and Dionysus. The two went silent and continued eating their food. Zeus' eyes narrowed and said "What did you boys do?"

They looked at one another, then, Dionysus turned his attention to Zeus, smiled and said "It's a long story."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been playing too much FF13. O_o

By the way, check out my "somewhat" short spin-off of this story called **Dearest Mother**.


	15. Bonus: Roommate

**A/N:** So from the title itself, this is a just a bonus. We'll be looking at the daily lives of the gods with their "destined" roommates.

Also, there will be more of these in the future. (:

By the way, for those who do not like **BROMANCE/ hints of BL**, I suggest to not read this.

**You have been warned, people.**

* * *

Two gods, one room...

What happens if you put two gods together?

* * *

**Zeus and Poseidon**

Basically, since they were staying in the master's bedroom, it's bigger than the others. The walls were painted white and a modern chandelier hung above the room. It has its own bathroom, which has a big tub apart from the shower, and the room even has a walk-in closet. Two single beds were facing the door and a nightstand divided the two. A vanity and two desks were at each side of the room and there was even a mini living room because of the small sofa, coffee table, and a flat screen T.V. Another special thing about the room was that it has a veranda, and there can be seen a small garden table with two chairs and some potted plants.

Yes, it was the best room, to the other's dismay.

Zeus was on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the T.V. It was a boring day for him. He knew he should be doing something about their situation; he was the leader after all. They were counting on him, his beloved sons were counting on him, the goddesses were counting on him, hell maybe even the whole world was counting on him, to free it from the grip of its new masters. But here he was, watching a cat chase a mouse with a frying pan, which made him laugh.

Poseidon just finished with his bath and went out of the bathroom to see Zeus smiling at what he was watching. As he went to their closet, he asked "What are you watching?"

Zeus shrugged. "Don't know."

Poseidon was looking for some stylish clothes to wear, even though he wasn't going out. Half of the walk-in closet was full of clothes, apart from the other one which was one fourth of it, meaning half of it belongs to Poseidon. He was one of the two who got addicted with the fashion of the humans, the other being Apollo… but he's more addicted. He picked one and got dressed and went to his bed.

"Zeus, you and Hades will come with me the next time we're at the mall. You really need to buy more clothes."

Zeus hummed.

This time, Poseidon was bored. He thought of something he could do, like rearrange his clothes, which he has been doing for the past few days.

The show Zeus was watching was done and he decided to turn off the T.V. and join his brother, contemplating about what to do, on his bed. They both stared at the door, hoping someone would come in. Poseidon said "At time like this, a nymph would be massaging me right now."

"Massage huh? I could use one right now. It's been a while."

"Yeah, and after that, I might take her to bed." Poseidon laughed.

Zeus grinned. "If I did that, Hera would definitely kill me."

They both laughed and Poseidon said "As always." He sighed. "Yep. A beautiful nymph. Then again, it has been hundreds of years since I last slept with any."

"You too?"

"From what you've said, looks like you haven't been getting it." He yawned. "Yeah, I've been busy, and maybe I got tired with women."

Silence took over. They both relish it and the comfort of the bed made them drowsy. Zeus was on the verge of sleep when he heard Poseidon ask "Do you want to do it?" The former's eyes snapped open, though it did not look at the other one.

"What?"

"I said, do you want to do it?"

Woah. Ok. Reality check. Zeus knows that Poseidon was into…guys. But he didn't expect this. This was not the first time he dropped hints, back then when they were at their "golden age", he'd been indirectly asking him but ignored it. Then again, this wasn't a hint since it was asked directly. Or maybe this was just a misunderstanding, like the incident at the bathroom, and he hope it was. "…Do what…?"

Poseidon smirked. "Oh come on Zeus! We've been talking about it seconds ago. You said it yourself, you wanted it."

Zeus was speechless. He did not remember saying he wanted it… or did he? He closed his eyes, stayed motionless and maybe, Poseidon would take it as a no. But he was wrong.

He felt the bed move under him and snapped his eyes open to see his brother looming over him. He also noticed that the older boy removed his shirt. He's screwed.

"Alright, let's get your clothes off."

That was enough to make Zeus yelp. He moved himself away from Poseidon, and as he did, he said "Woah, woah, hold up! Poseidon, I am not into that kind of… thing, alright? And like I said before, in our situation, I can't be thinking about those kind of stuff."

Poseidon was confused. "But you said it's been a while."

"Yeah but if I'm gonna do it right now, I want it with a woman."

"A woman? Is there any difference?"

Yes. There's a **huge** difference. "Look brother, I like you and all, but, I'm not ready for that kind of relationship, maybe, in the near future…"

Poseidon was more confused than the last time. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"I was just going to give you a massage, and here you are, babbling some nonsense!"

Zeus was now confused "But-, but I thought- you were asking-"

The other cut him off. "I was asking if you want to do it; if you want me to massage you."

…

"What were you thinking anyway?"

Zeus blushed and hugged his pillow. "I-I thought that you were asking me… to do "it"… with you…"

Poseidon stared at him while thinking about what he heard. He went to his bed and lay down on his side, his back to him, blushing all the way.

For the rest of the day, they did not speak with one another.

* * *

**Hades and Apollo**

The room of these two was near the master's bedroom. It was the coldest and darkest room in the apartment, literally and figuratively, even though light seeped from the windows. The walls were white and the carpet was black. Two beds were on the right, one on each side while a nightstand stood between the two. A large dressing cabinet, a bookcase, a wall mirror were on the left side, and at the other side, facing the door were two desks. One of it was being used by the older boy, typing away on his laptop.

The other resident was quietly reading his book, while from time to time, glancing at his roommate. He has this feeling that he was being watched by the other, even though the latter was into his work.

Apollo was reading one of the books he bought, it was about a boy who learned he was a wizard and he went to a school of his kind. It was only the first book but he was getting addicted to it. He wondered if the book with the apple was good too.

"Apollo, come here for a minute."

The boy was startled and looked at his Uncle who was still typing. He composed himself and went behind him. He waited for a few agonizing seconds until Hades spoke up.

"I'm going to teach you the basics of computer usage. If you're not busy that is?" He turned his chair around and eyed him. "I should teach you with the others, but, I have time to spare, and one less is less hassle for me.

Apollo looked at him, while in his mind he was fighting with himself if he should say yes or… yes. "It's a-alright."

Hades got up and went to where he put the other laptops for the others. He took one and laid it on the desk besides his and motioned his nephew to sit down, who obliged.

"Alright, that button over there is the on button. Press it to start. Wait for a little while until you see the desktop, as you can see from mine." While waiting, Hades got a mouse and plugged it into the laptop. "This is a mouse, though the name is rather comical, it is useful. Actually, this pad over here has the same function of this, the only difference is you use your fingers. As you can see, as I move it, the arrow on the screen moves. When I point it to this icon and double click it, it will open and…"

Apollo listened carefully on Hades' lecture while trying not to think about the fact that the latter was just behind him. Minutes later, it was his turn to do it. Taking the mouse, he moved it and dragged the arrow to the icon he was told to click. He was clicking, but on the wrong button.

"No, the other button."

He pushed the other one and the internet opened. He got a compliment, even if it did not sound like one. Hades continued with his lecture and told Apollo to close the web page. He did as he was told and almost got comfortable at what he was doing when he felt a hand on his. He froze, goose bumps spread through his body like fire. He glanced to where his hand was. No, their hands were.

Hades guided Apollo's hand over the mouse while continuing with his discussion. Then he bent a bit until his face was an inch above the boy's shoulder. Apollo, by now, could feel the other's soft breath, tickling his right cheek and upper neck, and he wanted to scream and call the police.

"…are we clear?"

Slowly, he turned his head to the side to see Hades' face inches from him. They both stared at one another until Apollo, slowly, turned his head back to the screen and nodded.

Hades stood up straight and let the other boy's hand go. "Alright, that's it. If any problem comes up, just talk to me." Then he sat on his chair and continued with his typing.

Apollo on the other hand, was having mixed emotions. He did not know whether to feel relived now that they were done and that the feeling of the _ex_-Lord of the Underworld's hands was gone or that he should cry in a corner because he felt…violated. He turned off the laptop and slowly made his way to his bed. He lay down, hid himself under the covers, and tried not to cry.

The other though, was smirking in delight.

* * *

**Ares and Hephaestus**

Messy.

If their room could be described in one word; messy. Like all the rooms, it was painted white, but, because of the scattered clothes, it made the room less of the color, if it was even possible. There were some posters on the wall that one of the residents took a liking to it. Their bed was a bunk bed which made the room a bit wider, and the other typical stuffs like the dresser with eight chests, two desks near the windows, a floor mirror and a small drawer.

Other than scattered clothes, nuts and bolts can be seen under some of the clothes. A lot of it was near a red, opened-tool box. Screwdrivers, nails, wrenches and other materials can be seen, and the owner was using it for his quest in finding out how the remote control of their T.V. downstairs worked, and that was just the start of his tinkering business.

Hephaestus was at his desk, concentrating on his work, while ignoring the loud music from the stereo in their room. His _dear_ brother decided to set the volume to max to annoy him, which was starting to. Luckily, the bedrooms were soundproof, at least he won't feel the wrath of his Uncles.

Ares got hooked with the old rock and roll music and bought a pile of CDs of it. When he got bored, he would pick one up, play it loudly and lay on his lower bunk bed, not knowing that it annoyed his roommate. Ever since they were paired, they fought more than before, up until to the point where they got tired and decided to ignore the presence of the other in the room. But, just one wrong move, and they'll be back to breaking each other's bones.

The younger boy almost got how the remote worked, if only that loud noise would stop for a few minutes, he could think clearly and finally get the answers he was looking for. He thought to himself if he should go to the brute and ask him to lower the volume, which would lead to another round of wrestling, or, he'll stay there, and never finish his work.

He took a deep breath, stood up, and went to the bunk bed. He looked at the shirtless boy, a pillow covering his face. "…Hey…"

…

"…Hey."

…

With his soft voice and loud music, he was getting nowhere. He took the pillow and threw it on the other side of the bed, which made the other boy's eyes snap open.

"The hell-"

"Lower the volume… better yet… turn it off…"

The other glared at him and sat up. "Make me, you ass!"

"…I'll do it…"

Ares sneered. "I dare ya!"

Hephaestus glared at him, turned and went to where the stereo was. Then, he pushed the off button. The next thing he knew, he was dragged and thrown on the other's bed. Before he could move, Ares straddled him and the former punched him on the face.

The younger boy dodged another attack and took his chance to send a punch on the other's face. Then he turned them over until he was the one on top and did the same. For a while, they continued turning and wrestling one another until they were tired and sweating from their fight. It came to where Hephaestus was on top again, and was about to send the last punch when he felt something. Something that made his eyes opened wide.

Ares managed to recover from the blow he received and saw his brother staring at him with wide open eyes. He did not know whether to take this chance to punch him or laugh because it was rare for him to see a facial expression on the boy's face. "The hell's wrong with you?" He saw Hephaestus looked the other way and saw his cheeks taint with pink. Then he muttered and was sure Ares heard him say "…pervert…". The boy got off of him, went to his chair, and got back to his work. This left Ares confused. "What? You got scared or something?! Tch! Never mess with me!" He then inspected himself too see the aching parts on his body. "That guy can hit…" He inspected his upper body, then the lower part.

It was a few seconds later that he learned what had caused the boy to leave and blush like that.

It was the most awkward fight they have ever had.

* * *

**Dionysus and Hermes**

The grape room.

Not because it was shaped like a grape or it was purple, but because every day, one of the residents in the room finds at least one can of grape soda, or the fruit itself. Thus, he dubbed it the grape room.

The room was simple, apart from a few scattered clothes on the floor. Light coming from the windows showed the interior of the room. A bunk bed was situated at the left side of the room, against the wall. And like all the others, it has a dresser and above it was a wide wall mirror, a nightstand, two desks and a small cabinet.

A boy was busy drinking his can of grape soda on his bed. Ever since he found the most delicious drink he had ever tasted, he made sure to stock some in his room, even though half of it occupied the refrigerator. When they had went to the mall, he saw a mini-refrigerator and he made a mental note to himself to ask his father next time to buy him that appliance so there would always be cold grape soda whenever he's downstairs or in their room.

The bedroom door opened and his roommate came in, holding a small thin box. He then went to the small cabinet where he put it beside the others. He noticed a soda can, took it and reprimanded his brother. "Hey bro! Your soda's on this side of the cabinet again. I told you half of it is mine."

Dionysus finished his drink and smiled at him. "I forgot."

Hermes sighed. "You always forget. Look, all of my _PS3 _games are there. I just don't want it to get wet, that's all I ask of you."

"You got it li'l bro."

Hermes retorted "I am not little!" He went to the mirror and inspected himself. "Our gramps must have thought it funny to make my body less big."

"So you are little, and besides, you're one of the youngest gods in Olympus."

Hermes crossed his arms. "Yes, I am. You're point is?"

He stood up, stretched his arms and said "You're supposed to be short, and you were already short even before we were turned into humans."

"That doesn't even make any sense! Now that I think about it, I'm older than you! I remember playing with you when you were still a baby!"

"Really?"

Hermes nodded. "Yeah, I took care of you for a short time, and your first word was my name." He smiled triumphantly.

Dionysus hummed.

"From now on, you should call me "big brother" or "dear brother Hermes" I'm sorry for putting my can of grapes at your side of the cabinet. Please forgive me. I'll do anything that you want." said Hermes as he went to sit down on Dionysus bed.

Dionysus looked at him while thinking to himself. Then he smiled and said "You're right. I'm sorry. From now on, I'll call you big brother." Then he pushed Hermes down and pinned his arms on his side.

Hermes was shocked at what was happening. "Wha- What are you doing?!"

"You said that you took care of me when I was a babe, well, I was thinking of returning the favor. Besides, my dear brother has some… _needs_."

Hermes's eyes widened in shock. "No no no no! Its' ok, it's ok! You don't have to!"

The other laughed, leaned in closer, and whispered in his ear "I'll make sure you're satisfied… _every day_."

"NO! Dammit Dionysus this isn't funny! Let me go!" Hermes shouted while struggling out of the grip of the other.

Dionysus laughed again. "I'll let you go, but, I don't have to call you "brother" and, I can call you "li'l bro" whenever I want."

"Alright, alright! Just let go of me!"

He let the boy go and stood up, while Hermes sat up and glared at him. "This is the thanks I get for taking care of you."

Dionysus smiled and patted his head. "Thanks li'l bro."

Hermes muttered. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Then again, what did Hermes expect from the frenzy god?

* * *

**A/N: ***_goes to corner of shame_*


	16. Spy

The long weekend was over and it was time to go back to school. The incident that happened last week has been on the news lately and it was the talk of the town. There were still a few police officers that surrounded the school, just to make sure that everything was alright. The cause of the explosion was unknown so a rumor has spread that terrorists were inside the school, but the school authorities denied this and said that a student must have pulled a prank in the Arts and Crafts room since that was where the explosion came from. The only thing that they could not answer was the large dent on the wall and why the library, canteen, teacher's lounge, and the auditorium looked liked it was ransacked by a bull.

If only they knew.

The three brothers just arrived to their classrooms and took their seats. The girls quickly surrounded them and told them of their horrors last week.

"Ji-hun! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked a blonde girl.

"Oh Damian! I was so scared at that time, I thought I would die! Then I saw you outside, and I knew you would save me from the terrorists!" said a brunette, who was playing with his long hair.

"Terrorists?" questioned Zeus.

A short-haired girl said "Yes. Rumor has it, a terrorist was inside the school and planted a bomb in one of the rooms.

Zeus looked at Hades who only shrugged.

One of the boys went to the group and said "Girls, seriously, you got it all wrong." The girls made way for the boy and introduced himself to the three "The name's Evan Hayes." He reached out a hand to Zeus, who only looked at it. The former retracted it and said "No handshakes? Ok then, now, whatever I say might sound stupid, but, a few of our schoolmates saw it."

"Saw what?" asked one of the girls.

"The culprit." He sat on Hades' table, who was not keen at this act. "Well let's just say, I know a few guys who saw it. They were the last ones to go out because they had to do something, but that's not important. The thing that they saw wasn't human."

Everyone in the room was now listening to the boy, waiting for him to continue. He stood up and walked to the back of their classroom. "But, it looked like a human, a part of it that is."

One of the boys asked "What was it?"

Evan turned around and looked at them. "It was a monster. The lower part was hairy and the head was the head of a bull! It was a…Minotaur!"

Everyone in the room was silent, until they started laughing, except for the three.

"Seriously Evan, you may be handsome and all, but you won't get any girls with that kind of thinking."

"Hahaha. I know right! A Minotaur? What the hell is that?! Hahaha!"

"Dude, are we high or something?"

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous because he got some competition."

Everyone returned back to their seats, while Evan went to the three. "You must believe me since you didn't laugh. I wasn't joking though. I was one of those who saw it, well, the head that is, but I know it was a Minotaur."

The brothers were now eyeing one another, then, Poseidon said "Well, it kind of sounds possible… Are you sure about this…?"

Evan answered "Yes, and the next time it happens, I'll be ready." He went back to his seat.

"So~? What should we do about him?" asked Poseidon.

Zeus replied "We could threaten him, or maybe kill him and bury his body somewhere far from this place."

Hades took off his glasses and wiped it while saying "Wow Liam, I thought we were past the "barbaric age". Then again, I don't mind the idea." He put on his glasses.

"Eleven o' clock tonight then?" offered Poseidon.

Ms. Lexton came in and looked like someone forgot to put their make-up for that day. "My dear students, forgive me if I look like some cannibalistic beast. For the past few days, I attended endless meetings with the other faculty about the incident. And the paparazzi couldn't take their cameras off of me." She triumphantly smiled.

Half of the students pretended to barf and one of them muttered "That's because they found the ugliest beast on the planet."

She looked around the room, and saw the three and smiled at them seductively, to Poseidon and Zeus' dismay. "You boys have been very, _very_, naughty." She said while walking towards them. She put a hand on Zeus shoulder, who flinched. "Where were you boys at that time? The principal said to go to your, _teacher_, but you weren't there when I counted the class."

Zeus was looking at Hades, silently pleading his older brother to get rid of this monstrosity.

Hades said "We didn't know where you were, Ma'am, it was chaotic outside, we decided to stay with another class."

The woman, thankfully, let go off Zeus and went to him. "I'm just concerned about my new _boyz_. Especially you, _Mr. Song_. I don't want to lose the one who aced my college-level pop quiz." She turned to the other two. "Of course, you _boyz_ also did good, I must say." She gave a wink to Poseidon, who shivered.

"Ms. Lexton, I also got a high score!" said one of their classmates.

"Yes, yes, Rupert. You don't have to shout."

Suddenly, the PA system and monitors turned on, revealing the principal to address the students. They waited for him to announce the result of the incident. "Everyone, good morning to you all. This is principal Long speaking. As you might already know, I will talk about the incident that happened last Friday. First of all, the damages are being repaired and some of them are already finished. One of them are the canteen and the library, while the others are still not accessible. Now, some of you are spreading rumors that terrorists are in this school." He chuckled. "Well, I tell you, Miami Phoenix High School is a terrorist-free place, and there is no evidence of any terrorist-activity. For all we know, it was just one of your classmates who wanted to pull a show…that ended very badly. Thankfully, there were no casualties, and as for the suspect, we are doing everything we can to find that person. If you have any information about the suspect, we will be glad for your cooperation. So please tell your parents that everything will be alright. Again, this is principal Long speaking, and have a pleasant day."

The PA system turned off and Ms. Lexton said "As you all heard from the principal himself, our school is safe. Besides, you have me as your teacher. No baddies will hurt any of you when I'm here."

Poseidon whispered to his brothers "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"No casualties? If only they knew about this gash on my arm! I almost died last week!" said Hermes as he ate his pizza.

Apollo said. "I checked it today and it looks fine. Just don't touch it, or you might open the wound."

The boys were taking their lunch at their usual table at the canteen. From their place, they can hear the students talking about the rumor. It spread so fast that all the students know about it and it was the hottest topic for that day.

Zeus looked around and saw Evan spreading his own rumor. The real rumor. "Ji-hun, Damian, there's that Evan guy, he must be spreading that story of his. We really need to do something about him."

Poseidon was fixing his scarf and said "Just say the word and we'll do it. Then again, if something like this happens again, we really can't do anything if a few more humans saw these creatures."

Hermes heard their conversation and asked "Who is he?"

"I don't know if he's speaking the truth but, that human Evan, he saw the Minotaur, and he's spreading that some guys saw it, though he told us he was one of them."

Ares, who was eating his mashed potatoes, said "You want me to beat him up, Liam? I do need to train for the next monster that Cronus sends us."

Hades put down his book and said "Let's just observe for this time. And like what Damian said, there's nothing we could do if more humans saw them."

"Will there be problems if the humans saw the monsters? I mean, back then, it was pretty normal for the monsters to eat them." said Dionysus.

Poseidon cocked his eyebrow and asked "Dionysus, tell me the truth, where have you been these past thousands of years?"

The boy shrugged. "Here, there… everywhere…Ask Antonio." He pointed at Hephaestus, who was fiddling with his phone.

"We had a meeting about this. Because of those monsters who kept on eating the humans, Liam, Damian and Ji-hun decided to make them invisible, some were too dangerous so they were either put in the underworld or were disposed. I think I remember that you and Antonio were drunk that night. Mother got so angry with you guys." said Apollo.

Dionysus chuckled. "I don't remember but, it sounded like we had a blast!"

Hermes sighed. "You're so lucky. You're not bothered by anything!"

"Li'l bro, if for one day, all the grapes died, I will die along with my brethren."

"I am not little! I'm just undersized!"

"Daisuke!" The group looked at the boy who called him. Hermes remembered the boy. "Yeah?"

Sync, along with a girl, stopped at their table. "I forgot to introduce myself last time, they call me Sync. Anyway, have you made your decision? I hope it's a yes."

"Oh, that. I haven't talked about it yet with these guys. How about tomorrow?"

Sync laughed. "And I thought you were gonna say your parents."

"Haha, yeah…"

"Join them." said Zeus. They looked at him with questioning looks on their faces. He continued "Go ahead, we won't stop you."

Hermes smiled. "Really? Thanks! You're the best Da- Liam." He turned to two. "I'm in!"

"Cool~. The resumption of club activities is on Monday. You can see us at the dance studio- Oh and don't forget to bring extra clothes. See ya." said Sync. He returned to their table, followed by the girl who gave Hermes a wink.

Hermes turned to his father and whispered "Thanks Dad."

He smiled. "Like I said, you were good, and I think you should participate in these kinds of activities. Besides, I don't think my brothers have any problems?" He looked at the two.

Poseidon shrugged while Hades said "Club activities start right after school, and most of them ends at six since seven's the closing time. There's no problem."

"Hey, why do Hermes gets to join a club?" asked Ares.

"Are you thinking of joining the football team, then?"

He went back to his food. "…I was thinking about it."

Hephaestus, who had been quiet the whole conversation, said "…They need a sissy like you…"

This pissed off Ares. He stood up, reached for his collar and pulled hard towards him. "You're freakin' getting into my nerves lately you jackass!"

Apollo was trying to break the two up. "Stop it you two!"

Poseidon said. "Cut it out! People are looking at us!" He glanced around to see the students nearby looking at them.

Zeus said firmly "Enough! Marko, let go of Antonio, now!"

Ares hesitated, but obliged. "This punk better watch his mouth!"

Hephaestus just glared at him and fixed his polo shirt. Suddenly, he started coughing.

Dionysus was patting his back and asked "You alright bro?"

"Hmm~..._*cough*_ fine..."

"Look, if you want to join, then go. But, if you two keep on fighting like this, then I have no choice but to stop you. And not just these two, all of you, are we clear?" said Zeus as he looked at each of them. They nodded and went back to their food.


	17. Provision

"Hey dawg, what are you doing here? Ain't you supposed to be judging those corpses in that dead-fest?"

"Souls, Themis."

"I know that! Do you think I'm dumb, dawg? Say that to my face~!"

"No, I don't think you're dumb." Iapetus sighed, and then muttered "Sometimes I wonder why you're even called the titaness of divine justice."

"Did you just say somethin'?!"

Iapetus, Themis, Mnemosyne, and the couple Hyperion and Theia, were at one of the rooms at the Palace. They had nothing to do since they finished their job early and decided to stay in one place. Even though they were back in power, for them it was just another ordinary day.

Theia, who was clinging to Hyperion, said "Iapetus, you didn't answer Themis' question. Why are you here?"

The titan was lying on the sofa, contemplating on life and death. "…His wife and daughter."

"Whose wife and daughter?"

Hyperion laughed loudly. "Cronus oldest son!"

Themis said "You mean that gray-haired dawg, who looked dead?"

Iapetus nodded. "Those two, when you look at them, they're the most beautiful, innocent creatures you will ever see on this planet, but-" He sat up and continued "they're tartarus itself! I almost thought of going back to my cell just by being with them!"

"Dawg, you've gone crazy!"

Hyperion laughed again and said "I can't believe you're scared of two girls that doesn't even reach your shoulders!"

Theia asked her husband "You saw them?"

He wiped a tear and answered "Yeah. Those two can't hurt a fly! They're like the weakest goddesses at the party!"

Iapetus glared at his brother. "If only you knew their true nature! Let's change place for one day and spend some time with them. You won't last a minute. Then we'll see who's laughing!"

"No thanks, I have a beautiful girl here that needs attention." He received a peck on his cheek.

"Oh Hyperion! You're so sweet.~"

Themis seem disgusted. "Get a room!"

Iapetus sighed and lay down again. He looked around to see Mnemosyne, dancing around the table while chanting some gibberish. He sighed again, they have the weirdest sister. He closed his eyes to take a short nap. A few minutes later, the door burst open to reveal Crius, who was panting.

"Finally, *_pant_* I found you guys. *_pant_* Cronus is calling *_pant_* for us." He took a deep breath and let it all out. He went inside and sat beside Iapetus. He glared at them, especially at Hyperion. "Don't you dare say I'm not doing my job! I've been traveling the world for these past few days, doing all of what Cronus tasked me to do, while doing my job as the titan of constellations!"

Hyperion clapped while saying "Good for you!" Theia giggled.

"You're one of those who have the easiest jobs! All ya gotta do is watch them constellations up in the night sky! So don't you say you have the hardest job, bro!" said Themis.

Iapetus looked at his brother. "You said Cronus is calling us?"

The titan's eyes widened and jumped off the sofa. "I forgot! He's waiting at the council room! We better go or he might give me more work!"

Hyperion grinned. "I don't mind." He received a glare.

"Are we needed too?" asked Theia.

"Only the six of us. I've already called the other two, so c'mon!"

Iapetus sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go Hyperion." The titans went out, leaving the other three.

"Looks like it's just us again. Let's go find Phoebe!" Theia said as she went to the door. Themis agreed and followed while dragging Mnemosyne along.

* * *

The last three titans arrived at the designated place and sat at their thrones. Cronus, Coeus, and Oceanus were already there, the latter just came from his domain in the ocean.

Cronus said "Just in time, Crius, a minute more and you would have had a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Then he muttered "I'm already full of it."

He cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head. "Me? I-I didn't say anything."

Oceanus commented "I'm impressed brother, you've managed to make Crius work harder. He came to my palace panting like he had run thousands of miles."

"Well, of course. He is my messenger, though I've been thinking of giving him more work to do.

"Give me a break!" whined Crius.

Cronus sat up and said to them "Brothers, I think it's time to send more _friends_, to our gods. The monster I sent them was just the appetizer. It's time to take the entrée to them, and I'll make sure that this dish will be delicious that it will be the death of them… or a few of them." He laughed evilly, along with Oceanus and Hyperion.

Coeus just nodded, while Iapetus and Crius looked at one another and the latter whispered "This is the first time I hear him make a joke, and it isn't even funny. Why do they even laugh with him?"

Iapetus shrugged. "Just smile, Crius. It's for your own good." And when Cronus looked at them, they did just that.

Oceanus asked "So, what creature from the deep are you going to serve them?"

"I've already thought of it a few days ago. I'll give you a hint, fowls." said Cronus.

"So the entrée is Chicken fillet in white sauce with steamed asparagus on the side?" asked Crius.

The titan nodded. "I suppose you can say that. Or maybe the right term is Chicken fillet in blood with amputated arms." The three laughed again.

Coeus couldn't take another word and decided to transform to meditation mode. On the other side, Iapetus just smiled and Crius was hitting his head on the table.

* * *

The goddesses were becoming more distressed at each passing day, especially Hera. She was at Hestia's building because she thought that Demeter needed some time alone… or maybe she really wanted to get away from her sister because that morning, she woke up to see the other "murdering", for the fifth time, the trunk of a tree that grew at the corner of the living room. Now she knew where the mother and child got their "creepiness" from.

Hera was looking around her sister's building, while the latter made them some tea in the kitchen. It was quaint, not like the other buildings which were either beautifully decorated or it looked like a dump. Then again, she remembered that Hestia rarely used this place. The said goddess came back from the kitchen with a tray full of treats.

"Hera, sit down and have some tea. It's a good thing that they let us visit each other, even for a short moment." She laid down the plates and took her seat.

Hera sighed. "Yes, let's just hope he doesn't change his mind. I don't think I can live a day with Demeter in the same room. When it comes to her family, she'll go nuts." She took the cup from Hestia and took a sip.

"She's just worried about Persephone and Melinoe."

"But for the gods… She wants Hades gone."

Hestia laughed. "Among them, he is less likely to go down."

They continued with their conversation for a while, until they were disturbed by a tapping sound at the kitchen. "What was that?" asked Hera.

"I don't know?"

"One thing I'm sure, it isn't your kettle." The goddess went to the kitchen to see nothing out of the ordinary. She heard the noise again and turned her head towards the window where she saw Athena's owl. She let it in and took the piece of paper from its mouth. It flew away while Hera read the message. She quickly went to her sister and said "Hestia, Athena's calling us, we better go, they must be there already."

"Is it something about the gods?"

Hera nodded. "It must be. Where's the entrance?"

Hestia went to the corner and moved a small table to reveal a trap door. She opened it and they went inside. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at the room to see the other goddesses waiting for them, and they took their seats.

"Athena, has something happened to the gods?" asked Hera.

"None, mother. But something will happen. Artemis' rabbit has informed her that the titans are planning to send another monster to the gods. And this time, it will be plenty."

"Already? Only a week has passed, and we still don't know how to get our hands on those weapons!" exclaimed Hestia.

Artemis agreed. "Bunny said that the hallway it was situated is guarded by those skeletons twenty-four hours." She sighed. "So much for a plan."

Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"How about we ask the other gods and goddesses? Maybe they could help us." suggested Demeter.

"The problem is, who do we ask?" said Hera.

"How about that Kratos? He's Ares friend isn't he?"

Athena said "I wouldn't recommend him. He has…issues."

Aphrodite cleared her throat again.

"How about Moros?" suggested Hestia.

"The doom god? I rather choose his brother, Thanatos." said Hera.

"Zelus, the friend of dad?" said Artemis.

Aphrodite cleared her throat louder.

"What is it now Aphrodite?" asked Hera irritatingly.

The goddess stood up and said "I, the goddess of love and beauty~, have something to say." She received a few glares, but was oblivious to it. "Have you forgotten that I'm tied down to the stron-"

Artemis cut her off. "We have no time for your boasting of Ares!"

"I am not talking about cupcake! I am talking about Hephaestus! That, _husband_, of mine. If I may continue, during one of our anniversaries, which by the way I'm forced to attend, we had dinner at his building, which smelled like oil and-"

"Would you get to the point?" said Demeter.

Aphrodite glared at her. "How can I if all of you keep on interrupting me?! As I was saying, we were quietly having our dinner, and I prefer it that way, until he decided to talk about his work at the forge. Ugh~! It was so boring! I wanted to call my cupcake and take me away from that dump! I mean, the atmosphere was…" For the next five minutes, the goddesses had to listen to Aphrodite's rant. Hera, Athena and Artemis were trying to stop themselves from murdering the goddess. Luckily, it ended. "…so, he said that he made some weapons for the gods because he was experimenting metals or something. Seriously, no wonder why he's so quiet. I mean, metals, come on! I can do a better pick-up line than that!"

Hestia asked "So where are those weapons?"

"It's in his forge. I once went there and he showed me where the weapons were. Like I really care." answered Aphrodite while fixing her hair.

"So the problem is, how can we get there?" asked Demeter.

"He said that he made a way from his building to his forge underground for easy access. There's another trap door, if I remember."

"Then we can go to his building through here." Artemis pointed to the other door in the room. "Besides, bunny noticed that none of the titans were staying at his place."

Hera said "Alright, looks like we're getting somewhere. Athena, you, Artemis and Aphrodite get those weapons. We'll wait here until you get back."

Aphrodite exclaimed. "That's not fair! I want to stay behind! And, I don't want to go that place! It's hot, and it's not good for my skin!"

"Stop your whining and get going! You're the only one who knows where Hephaestus keeps it!"

The two went to the other door, followed by their whimpering sister and disappeared.

* * *

The goddesses had no trouble in getting to the forge. Athena checked the place, it was quiet since the Cyclopes were not there and there were no skeletons guarding the place. She climbed up, followed by the two.

"My robe! It's gotten dirty again!" exclaimed Aphrodite. The two shushed her.

"Where are the weapons, Aphrodite?" asked Athena.

The goddess looked around and saw what she was looking for. She went near a wall and inspected two wooden sticks at each side.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"One of these two is the device that opens the wall… the other blows the place up."

"What?!"

She shrugged and played with her hair. "I guess he wants to die or something."

"Or to keep it from being stolen." said Athena. She looked at one another. "Don't you remember?"

Aphrodite hummed. "I think it's this one!" Before they could stop her, she pulled the one on the left. Luckily, it was the right one. The wall opened to reveal a small room.

"Are you out of your mind?! What if you chose the wrong one?!" asked Artemis angrily.

"Did we blow up? No. So there's no problem."

"There will be, next time." muttered Athena as she went inside. There were no weapons lined up the walls. The only thing inside was a table where a small wooden box, a quiver, and a small, black satchel lays. She opened the box to see nine, small rods of metal.

Artemis went to her and looked at the box. "What are those? Where are the swords, bows, axes?" She picked up the quiver and inspected it. There were no arrows. She did the same with the satchel. Nothing. Then she turned to Aphrodite. "Are you sure this is the right wall?"

"Of course, he showed it to me. Well, the wall only. This is the first time I saw this room."

"But there's nothing." She turned to Athena. "What should we do?"

The goddess has been inspecting one of the rods. She found that it has "Zeus" engraved on it, the others also each have the names of the gods. She thought about it, and decided to trust her instincts, and her brother. "We'll send it to them."

Aphrodite, who was sitting on the table, laughed. "Are you kidding? How are those gonna help them, especially my cupcake? He can kill a monster with his bare hands without those."

"I can't believe I'm saying these, but, I kind of… _agree_ with her. I don't even know what those things are used for." said Artemis.

Athena took the quiver and satchel, and gave it to Artemis. "Hephaestus may be stoic and aloof, but that doesn't mean he make things a joke." Then she muttered "Like the one on the table." She headed for the trap door. "The only problem now is how we are going to get these to them."

Aphrodite laughed again. "If you insist on giving those, then fine." She went to them and said "I already know someone who can _safely_ take these to the gods."

Athena asked "Who?"

She tutted. "You'll see, dahling~!"

"By the way, Aphrodite. We've been talking about this whole "weapon business" since last week. Why is it that you only mentioned this weapon stash today?" asked Artemis.

She crossed her arms. "You didn't ask. Besides, I wanted to surprise you guys! So~ surprise!"

Alas, she received the death glare of the two maidens.


	18. Entree

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM AT LAST! Ladies and Gentlemen! We are finally done with this wretched place these humans call school! Never again shall we set foot in this castle of horror, where demons lurk every corner! Sweet Chaos, take me now!"

All of the students passing by watched the boy shouting gibberish.

His brother tried to make him stop from embarrassing the two of them. "Daisuke! Get up! You're making a scene! If Liam and Ji-hun see us we're in for a lot of trouble!" whispered Apollo.

"I don't care! Actually- Uncle! Take me! I offer my body and soul to you, your deadliness!"

As Hermes continued on with his act, the others were already waiting under a tree before the former burst through the school doors and shouted like an idiot. As they watched the scene, they were now thinking on whether who would get the two since none of them wanted to approach the boys.

Zeus cleared his throat. "So…Damia-"

"No Liam. Just, no."

Zeus looked at his son. "Marko."

"Aww come on! Give me a break!"

"Eladio? Antonio?" Zeus looked at the two. Hephaestus was sleeping while Dionysus was enjoying his grape soda. He dare not look at the _ex-_Lord of the Underworld.

"Lord Hades! Take my body! Take it and do what you want with it!"

At times like this, he misses his wife. He sighed and went to his sons. Apollo, who has been pleading to Hermes to stop, was really thankful to see his father. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Well, I can't do anything about it." Zeus crouched down and whispered to Hermes "Hermes, get up, you're attracting a lot of attention from the humans!"

"I'm waiting for Uncle Hades to get me…"

"If you don't get up, I will carry you."

"What?!" said Hermes, and he jumped away from him. "No, no one's going to carry me! I may be short, but I am the swiftest Herm-" He was cut off by the two and dragged him towards the others.

"Are you insane?! How many times must I tell you to never reveal your true identity!" said Poseidon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" said Hermes as he pouted. And no one can resist this trick.

"Fine! But we're keeping an eye on you."

Hades said "Since Daisuke is done with his little act-" He glanced at his nephew, and the boy shivered for some reason. "we should get going."

"Ji-hun, can't we go to a store? I'm out of grape juice." said Dionysus.

"Hell how about we go somewhere? It's Friday! It would be boring to stay at home!" said Ares.

Zeus looked at his brother. "What do you think?"

"I don't like being outside, especially in daylight." Hades adjusted his glasses. "There's a park near our place, I guess we can stay at one of the gazebos there, while Eladio buys his needs at the convenience store."

Ares exclaimed "A park?! That's even more boring!"

Apollo shrugged. "I don't mind, I did bring one of my books with me."

"Well I want to go home. My new _PS3_ is waiting for me!" said Hermes.

Poseidon said "I want to go to there. Besides, we could use some fresh air."

Zeus nodded. "Let's go then. Wake Antonio up."

* * *

The boys walked to the park that Hades suggested. They came across the convenience store where Dionysus and Hephaestus went in to buy the former's grape juice. The others went ahead to the park since it was just nearby. There were a few people, mostly couples, sitting by the lake, while few families were having a picnic. They settled at one of the further gazebos and enjoyed the view.

Poseidon commented "This is a nice place!" He turned to Hades, who was typing on his laptop. "You really know where to go Hades."

He continued with his typing while saying "This park can be seen from our place, and it's not really my preference." Hades stopped and looked around. "The scenery… it's too calming."

His brothers smiled. Zeus walked over to him and closed his laptop, and he received a questioning look. "Come on Hades! Lighten up! It's not the end of the world!...Well, for us maybe… but don't let that get you down!"

Poseidon agreed "Besides, you still have us! We're brothers forever!"

Hades looked at the two. "I don't know if I should give a positive or negative reaction to what you two have said." The two sat on each side of him and smiled at him, to his dismay.

Ares and Hermes were sitting on the wooden railings and saw what has transpired. The latter said "They're really close. Back then, I always thought they didn't like each other."

Ares shrugged. "All I remember is that they were different back then. I guess If you stayed too long in the sky, ocean, or in the land of the dead, it could really hit you on the head."

They watched the two annoy their older brother. "I wonder if we would ever be close like that…"

The older boy laughed. "Yeah right! Just thinking about it makes me want to barf! Seriously? Me and Heffie close? Ha! As for you, if you want us to be in good terms, better stop coming to my building unannounced!"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I take it back." He looked at two figures heading their way. It was Hephaestus and Dionysus, each holding two bags, apart from their own.

"The store almost ran out of grape juice and sodas. We also bought some food." said Dionysus while smiling.

Hephaestus put the bags on the table and brought out the snacks. "…We could have a picnic…" He gazed at the scenery. "It's a nice place…"

"Aww~ Heffie's about to cry~." teased Ares, as he took a bag of chips.

The other ignored him, and then suddenly, he was hit with a coughing fit. Hermes went to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Feeling bad, bro?"

Poseidon opened one of the soda cans and drank it. "What is this? It feels funny on the tongue."

"It's soda. It's supposed to feel like that." answered Dionysus.

Zeus said. "Hermes, call your brother. He may be the sun god, but in his form, he might die in this heat."

* * *

Apollo was by himself, sitting under a tree while reading the book about the shining vampires. He could not resist himself and decided to read the first chapter…or a few of them. He was done with the first chapter, and was about to start with the second when someone stumbled on his bag. He quickly stood up and helped the boy up. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry! I shouldn't just have laid my bag around!"

The boy looked at him and quickly hid its face. He muttered something under his breath.

"Hey, are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "A-A-…I'm f-fine…" Then he went the other way.

Apollo was confused. He was contemplating on whether to chase after him when someone tickled him on the side. "Haha! C-cut it out! Ha- Hermes!" He turned around to see the boy himself.

Hermes bowed and said "Dear Phoebus Apollo, our father, Lord Zeus is calling for you." Then he grinned. "Hephaestus and Dionysus brought us some snacks."

He chuckled. "Human or not, you're still the messenger."

The boy put his arm on his hip and replied "Of course! No one can do my job better than I! Now come on, or those guys might eat all of it!" Then he asked "By the way, who's the guy you were with?"

"He tripped on my bag, and then he quickly left before I can properly talk to him."

"Or, he's one of your admirers." He snickered.

Apollo rolled his eyes and picked his stuff up. "Let's go back." The two went back to the gazebo to see the others eating half of the snacks. Hermes took one and sat beside Hephaestus. Apollo looked at the bags, but he didn't find any to his liking. He checked the last bag and was surprised to see an apple. "If you're going to buy an apple, at least get a few more." he said to Dionysus.

The boy was confused. "Apple? What apple? There weren't even any grapes at the store."

Hephaestus took a bite from his chocolate chip cookie and said "…We didn't buy any…"

"Then how did this" Apollo held the apple up for everyone to see. "-got in the bag?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from the lake. A couple was on a boat on the lake when something swept and took the woman up into the air. Seconds later, she was dropped down into the lake. Then, a loud screech was heard in the air and all of the people at the park saw what has attacked the woman and screamed. They ran and shouted because they saw that there were more heading towards them.

The boys were shocked, but still they could not see what it was for they were too far from the lake. All they know that those bird-like creatures were attacking the humans.

Zeus was the first to speak. "What the-, What are those?!"

Hades walked over to where his brother was. "All we know is that Cronus made sure to send a flock of them." Then he noticed that one of it was above them and was about to attack. "Move!"

It saw the apple Apollo was holding and lunged. They dodged the attack, while it took the apple and flew up and made a loud screech, signaling the others that their targets were there.

Ares said "Oh great! Now they're going to attack us!"

"That is gramps' plan!" said Hermes.

They ran in different directions as the flock neared them. The creatures split to pursue each of them. One of it swooped down to attack Hephaestus, but he quickly jumped to the side and ran the other way. Another was headed for him and he finally saw the creature's form. It has the head and body of a beautiful woman, but the arms are wings and the legs are that of a bird. He dodged it and ran, and then he saw Poseidon running his way.

They both stopped and the younger boy said "Harpies…".

"W-What?"

Then they heard Zeus shouted "Poseidon!" He pushed his brother out of the way as the creature swooped down on the latter. "What are you two doing standing like idiots?!"

They got up and Poseidon said "Thanks."

"Thank me later…Let's go! The others went there already." Zeus was referring to a small forest-like place at the park. The harpies would have a hard time going in there because of their bodies. The three of them arrived to where the boys were. It was a bit quiet, but from time to time, they can hear the screeching of the monsters.

"Second day in that damn school and we were attacked by a Minotaur! Now a week has passed and the chicken marathon comes along. What's next?!" exclaimed Ares.

"I think the question is, why were they attacking the humans? The last time I checked, Harpies only eat human food." said Apollo.

"Back then they weren't. But if they were revived and made into cannibalistic beasts, they are now." Poseidon sighed, and then they heard a low screech. "Let's just hope they don't find a way in here."

"They're a bit big. They'll have a hard time." said Zeus.

"We're doomed! We're gonna be eaten!" exclaimed Hermes.

"Stop it Hermes!" Zeus turned to Hades. "What should we do now?"

Hades was leaning back on the tree, while he looked up. "We wait, for a miracle."

And at that moment, a flash of light appeared before them, and they heard sounds of trumpets. They saw a silhouette, and the form became clear as the light faded.

"Hey, gay boys!"

The boys groaned. It was Eros, the god of love. He looks like a handsome young man, wearing a wreath of flowers on his head and has blond hair, except, this time it was pink. He has this habit of changing his hair color every month. Beautiful white wings sprouted from his back. He has his signature bow and heart-shaped tip arrows, and wore nothing.

Yes. He's naked.

"Wow. You've grown, Eros." said Dionysus, randomly.

Hermes was shielding his eyes. "Dammit Eros!"

Ares muttered "I swear this guy is not my son."

Eros grinned. "Oh come on! I know you guys like my body! Wanna see my bac-"

"No! No! NO!" shouted the boys.

Poseidon said "Eros, cover yourself, for Olympus' sake."

He was annoyed "Alright! Alright!" He then conjured a sash-like robe and hung on his shoulder, which covered the front of his body.

Zeus rubbed his forehead and eyed his brother. Is this the miracle he was talking about? He looked at the boy and said "Why are you here?"

Eros smiled. "To give love! Love that makes the world go round! Love, that came from the beautiful goddesses!" He said as he flew here and there.

"Goddesses? They have something for us?" asked Apollo.

Eros tutted. "Be patient. First let me just say how very, very, _very~_ happy I am to be surrounded by handsome young boys." He then conjured his satchel and brought out a small wooden box. He opened it and took one rod out. "Alright, let's start with my dear Papa~, but I already know it's that handsome boy with the scar." He flew to him. "Did you miss me?"

"Hell no!" said Ares.

"You're so mean~. I'll tell Mom! And I'll also tell that you've turned into a handsome young man!" He gave two, small rods to him, and then he took another one and read it. "Alright! Where's grandpa Zeus?"

The boy sighed. "Here."

"Well~! No wonder why chicks couldn't resist you! Here you go." He handed him the rod. One by one, he gave the rods with their names on it to the owner, while commenting on their looks. "And lastly, my stepdad." He turned to the quiet boy and was shocked.

"…What?"

Eros eyed at Dionysus, the latter nodded. He looked back at the boy. "Seriously? I'm not going blind, am I?"

Hermes grinned. "Nope. That's Hephaestus."

The god shook his head. "Mother will definitely hear about this." He flew to him, gave the rod and whispered. "If you're planning to leave her, I'll be available." Then he winked at him.

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are these?" asked Apollo.

Eros held his hands up. "Don't look at me. The goddesses just tasked me to deliver those to you."

Hephaestus said "…Think of _metavallo_…"

"_Metavallo_?" said Poseidon.

"Alter, it means." said Hades. He did just that, and his small rod became longer and it sprouted a curved blade on the side. The boys were amazed, even Hades has to admit, it was a cool looking scythe. "You had a lot of time."

"You made it?" asked Zeus.

Hephaestus nodded, and then he transformed his' to a war hammer. The handle was longer and the head was bigger than the ordinary one. The others did the same. Zeus has a sword. Poseidon's weapon was a double-bladed spear. Apollo's was of course, a bow, but the string was so thin that no one can see it. Ares' was wielding two battle axes while Dionysus has a long chain whip. All of the weapons were beautifully designed, and only Hephaestus with a thousand years of experience could create them.

Hermes was inspecting his. It looked like a knife, only, it's a bit longer. "I'm already undersized and I get the shortest weapon."

Eros said to Apollo "Since you have the bow, I think this belongs to you. Though, I don't know where you'll get the arrows." He handed over the quiver, and when Apollo touched it, arrows suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Hephaestus said "Only you can make it appear…" He turned to Eros. "…Black satchel."

"Hmm? Oh! That." He took out the satchel

The boy took it and gave it to Hermes. "It won't run out… just like Apollo's…"

Hermes checked it, and was surprised to pull out throwing knives. "Awesome!"

"The weapons are special…"

"How special?" asked Dionysus as he played with his chain whip.

"…Blacksmith's secret…"

"Well~ now that my jobs done, better get going! Don't want the big cheese getting angry with me! Remember, spread the love! Bye boys~!" said Eros.

Zeus said. "Say our thanks. And tell them we're fine... well, we're surviving."

"Yes, yes." He sent them a flying kiss before disappearing.

Hermes said to Ares "I really can't believe that he's your son, bro."

"Don't say anything else!" Then they heard the loud screeching sound of the harpies. It sounded like it was angrier than the last time. Ares grinned. "Alright! Let's go slay some dinner!"

The boys smirked, except for Dionysus who asked "We're gonna eat them?"

They headed for the open field. By now, the humans at the park were long gone, and they were greeted by ten harpies circling around them. Zeus said "Let's split up!"And they did just that.

Apollo decided to take shelter under a tree. He took an arrow from his back and aimed it at one of the monsters. He shot it, but missed. It has been a very long time since he picked up his bow. The harpy noticed him and quickly went towards him. "Oh great." He aimed at it, and this time it hit. The harpy burst into black sand.

Near the lake, Ares and Poseidon were fighting off two of them. The harpy screeched out loud which made them cover their ears. This gave the other an advantage and swooped down and carried Ares.

"Let me go!" He took this chance to slash the legs and the harpy screamed, blood splattered, as it let go of him. Before he hit the water, he threw his axe at her and burst into the air.

"Ares!" shouted Poseidon. At the corner of his eye, he saw the harpy and dodged it. "Come and get it!"

On the other side, Hades killed one of them and was attacking another one. He studied the movements of it and waited for the right chance. He saw Hermes a few feet away, throwing knives at his opponent, one of it hit, and it fell down, turning into sand. "Hermes!"

"Yeah?!"

"Lower its defense!"

The boy looked at the harpy, who was shielding itself with its wings. He smirked as he took another set of knives from his satchel. "Come out little birdie, Hermes wants to play!" he said as he threw his knives. He managed to hit the vulnerable part of the wings, which made it uncover herself and screeched.

Hades took this chance and swung his scythe, beheading the harpy.

At the other side, Zeus was defending himself from the claws of the harpy. It stopped for a second and he swung his sword, which made a gash on its chest. It got angrier, and hit Zeus on his face with its wing. It was about to use its claws when Hephaestus hit it hard and landed far away, crumbling into dust.

Zeus got up and said "Thanks."

"Another one…"

They looked at the sky and saw the harpy glaring at them. It swooped down, and they dodged it. It aimed for the younger boy and attacked. Hephaestus readied his hammer and hit it face, sending the monster towards Zeus who then plunged his sword into it.

Dionysus looked like he was playing with the last harpy. A pile of black sand lay inches from him, which came from the harpy he killed. He whipped it again and wrung the neck. He pulled, almost suffocating it when it swung its right wing and sent out sharp feathers. One of it grazed his cheek. It was about to kill him when he saw an arrow pierced its abdomen and burst right in front of him. He got up and saw his brother. "Nice one!"

Apollo went to him and smiled. "I need to practice some more." Then he saw the trickle of blood on his cheek. "Are you alright? We need to treat that immediately!"

Dionysus shrugged. "I'm fine."

They saw the others head towards them. Hermes grinned and said "Two points for the Olympians, and a big fat zero for the titans!"

The others laughed and transformed their weapons. Then they heard a siren from afar and looked at where it was coming from. There were flashing lights, and dozens of police cars were arriving.

"Zeus, we better leave." said Hades, looking at the scene.

Zeus nodded. "Alright everyone, let's go get our stuff and get out of here."

* * *

**A/N:** **Metavallo **= alter (_greek_)

I'm not sure about this though... I just googled it. :P


	19. News

**A/N: **Summer's over. -_- Oh well, I'll still be able to update once a week. :)

* * *

After the incident at the park, the boys went back to their apartment, while avoiding the cops, especially their favorite two. By the time they returned, it was already past six. They were sitting in the living room, tired from the fight.

Apollo came down, holding the first aid kit. "Is there anyone injured, besides Dionysus?" None spoke, so he went to where his brother was. "Let's see that cut."

"Relax. I'm not going to die." He smiled.

Apollo rubbed a wet wash cloth on his cheek. "No. But if that thing that hit you has poison in it, then you will. I don't have any antidote that can cure poison that comes from monsters." He then rubbed ointment on it and put a band-aid. While doing this, he did not notice the smiles directed towards him until he was done. He cocked an eyebrow at them and asked "What?"

Ares teased "Aww~ Mommy Apollo is so sweet." He laughed.

Hermes said "No way, he's our sister. Uncle Poseidon is the Mommy, Dad is Dad, and Uncle Hades is… the Uncle."

"Joy." said Hades.

"Why am I the mother though?" asked Poseidon while fixing his hair.

Hephaestus replied "…You and father… sleep together."

"N-No we d-don't!" stuttered Zeus.

They laughed. Then Apollo just realized what Hermes said. "Why am I the sister?"

Dionysus smiled and answered "Because we want to have a sister in this big, happy family, and you play the role perfectly. You also show your feminine side the most."

He retorted. "I do not!"

The others laughed.

Zeus said "We were really lucky today. If it wasn't for Eros and the goddesses, we would have been dead."

"Don't forget Hephaestus, he's the one who made the weapons." said Poseidon.

Zeus looked at the boy. "Of course! If it wasn't for you, those harpies would be clawing our guts out by now."

Apollo went pale. "Do you really need to say that father?"

He grinned. "Now that I think about it, why did you make them?"

Hephaestus coughed, and then answered "…I was bored…"

"Oh. Well, that's acceptable."

Hermes transformed the rod into his long knife. "So, what is this? And what's it made from?"

"It's a _ninjato_… all of the weapons are made from rare materials… I can't tell you the materials though…"

"Why?"

"…Blacksmith's secret…"

Ares said "Pops! I'm hungry."

Zeus said "Yeah, but we're all tired. Who will cook?"

Hades was looking at his laptop and said "Let's just order some food." He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. "You don't mind Chinese cuisine?"

"From the phone?" asked Dionysus.

He nodded, and then talked to someone on the phone and ordered. After that, he put down the receiver and said "It will be here between Thirty to Forty minutes."

"I'm really impressed, Hades. You know more about the human world than us." Zeus grinned. "Are you sure you haven't been leaving the underworld?"

"Zeus, let me just say, I hate being under the sun. As for why I know some of the things that humans do, Thanatos sometimes informs me, and most of it, I learned from the internet, which I will be teaching all of you this weekend." He adjusted his glasses. "You shall enjoy the wonders of the internet."

* * *

The boys decided to clean up while waiting for the food. Most of them were done and were watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. Poseidon went to the door and opened it, revealing the delivery guy. "Yes?"

"You ordered the food?"

Poseidon nodded. The guy handed the bags, he took it and was about to go when he heard the guy cleared his throat. "Something wrong?"

The delivery guy rolled his eyes. "The payment? It's on the receipt."

He checked the receipt and said "Just a minute." He went to the living room and put down the bags on the coffee table.

Ares exclaimed "Finally!" and went to the table along with the others.

"Is Hades still upstairs?"

"Downstairs." Hades got off the platform while drying his hair with a towel. He slung the towel on his shoulder and asked. "How much?" He took the receipt from Poseidon. He noticed they were watching a commercial. "Since there's nothing good on, how about change the channel to the news. They should be reporting the scene at the park right about now." He went to the door.

Hermes cocked an eyebrow. "It's on T.V.?" He looked at the remote. "What channel is it?"

Apollo said "Give it here." He took the remote and changed the channel.

They had to wait for a few minutes before the news started. Zeus and Dionysus came down and the former asked "What are you watching?"

"The humans are reporting about the incident at the park." answered Apollo.

They took their seats and took one box from the bags and watched the news.

"…_and here is Jessica, reporting live from the scene." _The news studio shifted to the park where a brunette can be seen. _"Good evening everyone. This is Jessica reporting here, live at Crystal park, where a woman was attacked by what the witnesses described, a woman with wings. Almost all of the witnesses claimed this and there was not only one, but a flock of them. They said that the victim was with her boyfriend, riding a boat, when out of nowhere, the creature swooped down, carried the victim and threw her on the lake. She was in critical condition because of a gash on her chest when she was taken to the hospital. As you can see the lake behind me, the police officers are investigating the crime scene and are talking to the people who saw the attack. Let's see if we will get the same answer." _She went to a man in his forties. _"Excuse me sir, would you please describe the creature that you saw."_

He nodded.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Abelino. Anyway, the flying creature was a woman with colorful wings, and the feet were those of a chicken. She was a demon! And let me just say, if she wasn't half a chicken, she would have been prettier. She came out of nowhere and snatched the girl, and threw her into the lake. Then, a lot more came and attacked us. I had to dragged my wife in all of that chaos. Anyway, from that fall, she should've been dead. I was surprised to hear that she's still alive. I do hope she gets well."_

"_Thank you Mr. Abelino."_ The camera shifted back to her. _"Now, let's ask one of the police officer. Here's one of them now." _A fat police came to her.

The boys watching the news were shocked to see a familiar face.

Ares said "It's that pig! What's he doing inside the T.V.?"

Hermes snickered. "He must've thought that there's food in there!"

"…_and my partner, Joe, are doing the best we can to solve this case, along with the other officers. Though I can't really say that we'll accept the witnesses report. That depends on our head officer. Though all of them, even the little girl said it was a flock of flying women. We also need to talk to the victim, I heard that she's all patched up. We'll just see in the next few days, and let's just hope that there won't be any weird things happening again. I mean, I don't want my fried chicken to fly away and attack some bystander." _Bob laughed loudly while rubbing his belly.

Dionysus laughed. "He laughs like a pig."

Apollo said "Pigs don't laugh."

"…_and now we-"_ The reporter was cut off by a shouting of a boy. The camera zoomed to a police officer, dragging a boy by the shoulder. Jessica went to them and asked the police officer. _"Well, this boy over here has been trying to sneak past the other officers this afternoon. He managed to get past them, and we saw him near the lake, caught him and dragged him here. He's been shouting about how he knew about the thing that attacked the people here."_

"_And I do!"_ The camera shifted to the boy.

Poseidon said "I-It's-"

"Evan Hayes!" said Zeus.

Evan freed his arm from Joe and fixed his clothes. Then he shook hands with Jessica. _"The names Evan Hayes. And yes, I know the creature that attacked our dear citizens. I didn't see it with my own eyes, but, judging from what I've heard, it's the creature that I've seen in books."_

"_Books?"_

"_Yes. A beautiful woman with wings of silk, and claws of a beast." _He showed a picture of a harpy to the camera._ "A thousand years ago, these creatures plagued a King of Thrace, as punishment for a deed he had done. They are called, harpies."_

The woman cocked an eyebrow at him._ "Harpies…?"_

Evan nodded. _"Harpies. They were the hounds of the father of the gods."_

"_Father of the gods…?"_

"_Yes. People don't believe them, but I, along a few of my friends, believe that they are still at Mt. Olympus, ruling over us."_

Hephaestus muttered "…Not any more…"

Jessica now has an incredulous look on her face. "_Who are at a mountain exactly?"_

"_In greek mythology, the greek gods and goddesses! Athena! Poseidon! Hermes! Apollo! Hera!... That god of war guy, and many other more. Especially, the King of gods, Zeus!" _

At that moment, the sound of thunder can be heard. The boys looked at Zeus, and the latter stared at them. "That wasn't me, I swear!"

Ares said angrily "What did he mean by that god of war guy?! I'm gonna smash his face with a rock when we get back to school!"

Poseidon shushed him. "Just listen!"

Joe has pushed Evan behind him and said _"Don't listen to him. He's like that kid during the incident at Miami Phoenix High School who said that he saw a half-bull half-man inside the school. _He laughed._ "Kids and their imagination. By the way, are you free tomorrow night?"_

"_It's true! And it's called a Minotaur!"_ shouted Evan as he was taken away.

The camera returned to Jessica who was now grinning widely. _"Well that was… informative. This is Jessica, signing off!" _The news was cut off and it was showing the commercials.

Zeus stood up, turned the T.V. off and cleared his throat. "We'll have a council meeting. Who here is in favor of disposing the human, Evan Hayes?"

"Aye!" said each boy, except for Apollo and Hades who didn't answer.

"Come on Apollo!" said Hermes.

"We're like plotting murder against him." said Apollo.

"We are! I'm gonna make him remember my name before we kill him!" said Ares.

Hades finished his food and said "As much as I love seeing humans suffer, I don't think it's a good idea to do those in this form. But since Zeus is the leader, I respect your decision."

"The way you said it, changed my mind." Zeus sighed.

Poseidon noticed Hades standing up and was headed for the stairs. "I thought you're a nocturnal person, Hades."

"I am." The room became cold all of a sudden. He stopped midway and said "You just wouldn't like me when I missed my sleep."

Everyone was silent, they heard the sound of the door closing, and after that, the sound of Apollo's whimpering.

* * *

Morning came, Zeus went down to see the others already awake and were watching the morning news. He noticed that a woman lying on a bed was being interviewed. He asked Poseidon "What's up?"

"It's the woman who was thrown on the lake yesterday. She managed to recover quickly and was asked about the incident."

Zeus sat down and watched with the others.

"…_when it carried me, all I could hear it say "apple, apple, attack, apple" until it dropped me. I thought I was dead when I hit the surface of the water…"_

Hermes said "Apple? What are they going to do with an apple?"

Hades thought for a few moments, and then he said "Apollo, the apple you were holding yesterday…"

Apollo shook his head. "It was t-taken from m-me."

Hades then asked Hephaestus and Dionysus. "Have the two of you encountered someone while you were at the store?"

Hephaestus shook his head.

"How about when you were going to the park?"

Dionysus answered "Nope."

Poseidon asked "Is there something wrong?"

Hades said "…It's nothing."

Ares stood up and said "While you guys watch some boring stuff, I'm going to eat." He went to the kitchen. The others followed him, leaving the three brothers behind.

Zeus asked "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Hades stood up and said "For today, there's none." As he went to the kitchen, he muttered "…though, it bothers me..."

* * *

**A/N:** So you guys must be wondering,_ "What the hell do the gods look like?!"_ , and one of you asked for a picture. First of all, I suck at drawing, so I can't draw them, but I have a clear pic of them in my head. :P So anyway, the other day, I found an **awesome** drawing of them, made by two **awesome** artists on deviantart. The **links** are on my profile.


	20. Bonus: Cast

One day, I decided to open an account on wattpad, and my first post was this story. And to my surprise, I can cast celebrities as my characters. After _thorough_ research, here are my casts for the ** gods**:

Alex Pettyfer as **Zeus**

Chace Crawford as **Poseidon**

Landon Liboiron as **Hades**

Alexander Ludwig as **Ares**

William Moseley as **Hephaestus**

Tyler Posey as **Dionysus**

Ross Lynch as **Apollo **- I'm having second thoughts with this one :P

Booboo Stewart as **Hermes**

**If you want to see their pictures,****the link** is on my profile page.

* * *

Here are the **goddesses**:

Nicole Kidman as **Hera**

Katy Homes as**Demeter**

Blake Lively as **********Hestia**

Anne Hathaway as **Athena**

Leighton Meester as **Aphrod****ite**

Dakota Fanning as **Artemis**

* * *

**Titans:**

Matt Bomer as **Cronus**

Henry Cavill as **Oceanus**

Douglas Booth as** Crius**

Penn Badgley as **Iapetus**

Luke Evans as**Hyperion**

Ed Westwick as **Coeus**

* * *

**Humans: (TBC)**

Jake T. Austin as****** Evan Hayes**

* * *

So yeah. Oh and if you have any suggestions, especially with **Apollo**, I might change them, if it suits with the character.

And as always, **r****eviews are appreciated. :3**


	21. Clubs

The weekend had passed and Monday came, the three brothers were at their lockers, a few of their classmates can be seen along the hallways. Their class had just finished and they were waiting for the other boys.

"I'm glad she let us out. I was about to fall asleep if she hadn't said that she needed to dismiss the class early." said Poseidon.

Zeus sighed. "I know right. Studying can be so boring."

"By the way, Daisuke will join that club today, right? What club is it anyway?" asked Poseidon as he was returning his books in the locker.

"I don't know. But I do know is that it has something to do with dancing. I'll ask him later."

Hades went to them and said to them in a low voice "Act naturally."

They looked at him with questioning looks on their faces, and that's when they noticed a familiar face headed straight for them.

"Yo."

"H-Hey Evan." said Zeus.

Evan grinned "From the looks of it, you've watched it. Don't deny it."

"Yeah. It's the talk of the class today."

He sighed. "It's hard being popular. Right, Ji-hun?" He looked at Hades, who was just leaning back on the lockers.

"Anyways, I don't really care about what our classmates, or even the whole school thinks about me. I just want them to believe the truth. The truth that those things that attacked the citizens at the park were harpies."

Poseidon asked "Do you have any evidence?"

"Sadly, none. If I wasn't dragged by those officers, I would have gotten something. Then again, if I was just near the park that day, I could've gotten pictures. Still, I know that it were harpies, the witnesses have the same description, arms that are wings and legs of a bird. Even the woman that was attacked described it with more detail."

"Well, from what we've watched, it does sound… believable." said Zeus.

Evan nodded. "One day gentlemen, one day. The truth shall be revealed."

"Seriously Hayes, stop preaching your damn cult to them! We don't want them believing any of your shit!" said a girl with a friend behind her, who was nodding in agreement.

He smirked. "Said the b*tch who couldn't stop herself jumping from one boy to another."

"Shut up! If you weren't such a geek, you could have had a lot of girls around you!"

"Yeah right." He turned back to them. "For your sake, don't date girls like her." He went away.

The girl turned to them and said "Don't believe in anything he says. He just wants attention. See ya!" She and her friend went the other way.

Poseidon sighed. "I don't even know who to believe."

The bell rang, and a few seconds later, the students came out of their rooms and crowded the hallway. Moments later, when the crowd subsided, the others finally arrived.

"So Daisuke, you look excited." said Zeus.

He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah! I've been wanting to go to the dance studio ever since we came here this morning."

Apollo sighed. "He almost snuck out of the classroom if I hadn't seen him."

Hermes smiled sheepishly.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "What's the club you are going to join anyway?"

"Synergy dance club."

"Dancing eh? Never knew you're into that kind of thing." said Poseidon.

Hermes turned to his brothers and asked "Where are we going to meet later?"

"Same place by tree." answered Apollo.

"You boys headed somewhere?" asked Zeus.

"We wanted to check the clubs. You said that we could join."

"Yes, but I don't want any fighting, you hear me?"

They nodded, though two of them glared at one another.

"I guess we'll all go home together later, the three of us will be going to the library." said Poseidon.

"…Research?" asked Hephaestus.

"Something like that."

Hermes looked at his watch and said "It's already 3:23! I gotta go!" He ran away, and before disappearing into the corner he shouted "See ya guys!"

Zeus shouted "Daisuke wai-" He sighed. "Does he even know where he's supposed to go?" He turned to the others and said "I guess we better get going."

Dionysus smiled. "Enjoy the books!"

The two groups separated.

* * *

The gym of the school was a large, two floor building where most of the physical education and sports clubs take place. Hermes was walking along the hallway as he tried to find the dance studio. He came across a lot of sports club, but he still couldn't find it, he almost got in trouble when he had opened the door to where the cheerleaders were practicing. He looked at his watch and sighed. Fifteen minutes late. Suddenly, he heard some music coming from around the corner. He quickly turned and was glad to see Sync, leaning on the opened door. "Sync!"

The boy looked at him and smiled. "You're late!"

Hermes ran to him and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe."

"Got lost haven't you? It's a big place. Come inside."

They both went in and Hermes was amazed to see the place. The walls were mirrors and hand railings were lined up. The floors were made especially for a dance studio. There was a small platform in front and at the side were the equipment.

Sync clapped his hands and the music stopped. Everyone turned to them. "Alright! Our newbie's here, and ladies, remember what I told you."

The girls laughed.

Hermes took a step forward and said "Daisuke Nakamura, at your service."

They all talked to one another about him, especially the girls, who were giggling.

"They've been talking about you ever since I'd told them you were going to join." said Sync.

Hermes grinned.

Sync pointed at the two doors. "Go change at the washroom over there."

Hermes nodded and jogged over there. Minutes later, he emerged from the washroom and went to where the others were.

"Daisuke, some of us watched how you beat Marty, now, everyone who haven't saw you wants to know why I, personally, invited you. Can you show us a few moves? Think of it as an initiation." said Sync.

"Yeah! Bring it!"

"Sync, how about a dance battle between him and I?" asked a girl. Hermes noticed she was the one who was with Sync when he invited him.

"Why not?" He turned to Hermes. "By the way, she's Angelica. She's like the second in command here."

Angelica smiled and asked "You ready?" She received a nod and shouted to the one in charge of the stereos "Hit It!"

The song started and the two started to move to the beat. Everyone was cheering at the two, but Hermes was surprisingly, doing better.

* * *

Beside the gym was the football field where, of course, the football players were practicing. Ares, finally, managed to find it, even though it was the largest place in the school. He watched them, studying how they play the game when someone's hand grabbed his shoulder, which made him grab it and throw the guy on the ground. He was about to tackle him when the boy held his hands up.

"Woah, woah! Easy now! I meant no harm!"

Ares noticed that it was Kevin and gave him some space.

The older boy stood up while rubbing his back. "Damn! You can throw alright. So, you've change your mind?"

He looked at the field. "I was just watching you guys."

Kevin smirked. "We're having our tryouts today since last week there was no practice." He walked away while he said "You can go change at the locker room."

Ares glared at him, but watching the players, tackling one another, it was temptation. He decided to give it a try and went to the locker room. Minutes later, he found himself at one of the three groups he was assigned to. The coaches were being introduced, but he was not listening. He only listened when he heard that the first thing they were going to do was a speed drill. The first group got ready as they waited for the signal. The coach blew his whistle and they all ran to the other side of the field. Then the second group got ready and did the same. When it was Ares' group, he was excited and when he heard the whistle, he was the first to leave the starting point and to finish. The team clapped for him and when he went to them, the head coach, Lombard, complimented him.

"Son, you were fast back there. Hell you might be even suited for the track and field team. But don't let that change your mind."

Ares grinned and went back to his group and they started with the lineman drills. He watched the others hit the five-man blocking sled, some moved it while others were flung backwards. When it was his turn, he charged and pushed the entire thing for a few meters. He stopped when the coach blew his whistle.

"Settle down son! It's like you're pushing a damn pillow! Are you on steroids?"

"What the hell is that?" asked Ares.

"Huh. You don't look like it though. I mean you have muscles but, not the kind that can push that thing. Hell even my weakest players have more muscle than you. Well anyway, you're good, son. I'll already accept you, but, there's one more drill; catching and throwing." Coach Lombard turned to the captain. "Kevin! You know what to do."

Kevin nodded and ran over to the field.

"What's your name again son?" asked the coach.

"Marko Kaiser."

"Alright Kaiser, Kevin will throw the ball and you have to run and catch it, then if you do catch it, I want you to throw it back to him. Clear?"

"Got it." Ares went to the field and got ready. The whistle blew, Kevin threw the ball and Ares ran across the field and caught it. He threw it back, and Kevin caught it, stumbling backwards because of the force. They all cheered for him. He went back to see the coaches grinning.

Coach Lombard shook hands with him. "Looks like we have a new receiver. Welcome to the team, Kaiser."

* * *

Apollo and Hephaestus were walking along the hallways at the second floor of the school. They checked some of the clubs, but weren't interested in any of them. It was quiet between them so Apollo decided to start a conversation. "There are so many clubs, but none of them are my type."

Hephaestus hummed.

"…I mean, there are the Art club, the glee club, and the reader's club, but… I don't feel it. You know what I mean?"

Hephaestus hummed again.

"So… have you decided on what club you're going to join?"

"…Yes." He said softly.

They both stopped and Apollo said "Oh, why didn't you tell me? You can go ahead."

"It's ok… I want to make sure you're comfortable with the club you're going to choose… before I leave…"

"T-That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Antonio."

Hephaestus nodded. "We're… brothers…"

Even though he talked like that, Apollo noticed the hesitation in his voice. He was about to say something when the older boy started coughing. He rubbed his back and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." He calmed down and said "May I… suggest a club…"

"Sure."

Hephaestus started to walk and Apollo followed. Moments later, they were at the music room. A beautiful melody can be heard as they watched the club members play their instruments. The song ended and they took a break.

A girl with curly hair noticed the two of them. "It's you!" She went to them.

"Me?" said Apollo.

"Yeah. Zach, right? My name's Monica, and FYI, we're classmates."

"Oh, I haven't recognized you. I apologize."

She laughed, and then she looked at Hephaestus. "And you must be Antonio. You boys are the talk of the school. Nice to meet you."

Hephaestus nodded.

"So, what can I do for you guys?"

"Zach's good at making music…"

Apollo blushed slightly. "I-It's been a while since I touched my instruments."

Monica asked "Oh, you want to join? What kind of instruments do you play?"

"I'm good with the lyre and flute."

"Lyre? That's an old instrument. We do have a harp though. How about you try the flute? Just wait a sec." Seconds later, she returned with a flute and gave it to him. "Don't worry, I cleaned it. Let's see what you got."

Apollo inspected the weird-looking flute. He uses the wooden flute that Hermes exchanged with him. "This isn't the flute I was expecting, but… I guess I could try." He was about to put it into his mouth when Monica stopped him.

She giggled and showed him the way to handle it. "That's it."

Apollo started to play a song that he made. It was so beautiful that everyone stopped with what they were doing and listened to the melody. When he was done, everyone was stunned. Hephaestus was the first to clap, followed by the others.

"That was…amazing! I've never heard anything like it!" exclaimed Monica.

Apollo smiled. "Thank you." Everyone gathered around him and asked what piece he played. "I wrote it myself." He noticed that Hephaestus was nowhere to be seen, and he quickly excused himself and went out. He saw the older boy and ran to him. "Antonio!"

The said boy stopped and turned around to see Apollo stopping in front of him.

"Going already?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to say, thanks." Apollo smiled.

Hephaestus blinked and smiled warmly. He rubbed his hair and went on his way.

* * *

Dionysus left his brothers to go to the cafeteria to buy some grape soda. But when he got there and ordered the said drink, the world fell on his shoulders when the lunch lady said they were out of stock. Now, he was moping along the hallways while students looked at him as he passed them. He was about to head for the library when he saw it. He saw it in a bowl which was held by a young boy. He followed him until he was in front of the auditorium. Dionysus went in, looked around, and he found the bowl he was looking for. He went to the table, picked the fruit up and popped one into his mouth. He only noticed some students on the stage and a teacher shouting at them at his seat.

"…that iz not how you do it! Rolf iz grazeful like Liezl! Why can't you be more flexible!"

"But Mr. Moreau, I'm not a girl."

"Then become a girl!"

The boy sighed. "Look Mr. Moreau, I should just quit. I mean, I don't even like the role."

Mr. Moreau went in front of the stage. "You can't! You're the only handzome boy who iz perfect to play Rolf! The other one already plays the captain!"

"Rolf doesn't have to be handsome! Anyway, what I want to be in this play is Hitler!"

"Hitler?!"

"Yeah! Look, hear me out Mr. Moreau. During the scene at the gazebo, Rolf and Liesl would be singing, suddenly, I, as Hitler, would come out of nowhere, bring out my big guns and fire at them! And before the curtains drop, I would shout "NEIN!" while firing my guns!"

Everyone was silent. Dionysus, who went to the front, said to the boy he had followed "That's a cool story, bro. What's it called?"

The boy turned to him and said "Huh?" Then he noticed the fruit he was eating. He looked at the table and turned back to Dionysus. "Hey!"

"What are you zaying?! Hitler izn't in the movie! And why would he juzt come out of nowhere and fire hiz gunz?! Have you even watched the movie?!"

"But-"

"Enough, I don't want to hear anymore!" Mr. Moreau turned to the students sitting on the chairs. "My dear artistz! I told you many timez to watch the movie! Two weeks more and it iz the showing of the play! And after that, we have another play to prepare for after holiday break! Remember, we have an early play this year because of the 60th anniversary of the school! What are you all doing?!" He looked at the stage and noticed the gazebo lacks something. "Where iz the grape?! Who waz the one in charge of the grape?!"

The boy Dionysus talked to, quickly went to him and told what has happened to the grape.

Mr. Moreau turned to Dionysus to see him eating the last grape. "You!"

"Me."

Mr. Moreau went to him. "You ate our grapez! Who told you to eat our gr-" He stared at Dionysus, then he walked around him while inspecting him. He muttered to himself and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Eladio Constantinides."

"Hmm~" He turned to the boy on stage. "You! You don't want to be Rolf?"

"Yes…"

"Fine then!" He grabbed Dionysus by the arm and they went to the stage. "Everyone, Mr. Conztantinidez will be the new Rolf!"

Everyone exclaimed that it was unfair.

"Unfair?! Then bring me a boy who haz a faze like hiz!" said Mr. Moreau.

Nobody moved. There were a few boys, but most of them already have a role, and they have to admit that Dionysus has more looks than they. And that hurts.

The boy tasked with the grape went to them. "Hi, sir…"

He turned to him. "Eugene, what are you ztill doing here?! Go and get me another grape!"

The boy sighed and went his way.

The girl who was playing as Liesl asked "Sir, can he sing?"

Mr. Moreau cocked an eyebrow and asked Dionysus "Can you zing?"

Dionysus smiled. "Yeah, my friends and I often sing when we're together."

"Then zing! Anything!"

Dionysus cleared his throat and started to sing an old greek song. Everyone was amazed of his voice, and of the language he was singing, which they didn't understand. When he was finished, they applauded.

Mr. Moreau was crying tears of joy. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose. "That iz a wonderful voize! You are perfect for the part!"

Dionysus smiled and thought of Apollo. "My brother has a better voice than I."

"Alright! You muzt already know that the play we are produzing iz the zound of muzic!"

"The zound of muzic?"

Mr. Moreau made a face palm. "What iz wrong with the generation today?! Give him Rolf's zcript and the dizc!"

One of the members gave him the script and the disc.

"You muzt watch the movie and underztand your role. Memorize your line, ezpecially the tune of the zong. You're only going to zing onze zo it iz not a hazzle. For now, you zhall start with the movements. Go and get acquainted with the Liezl girl."

Dionysus went to the girl. "Hey."

"I'm glad one of you joined. I'm Princess by the way. If you remember, I'm the one who invited you guys to join the drama club, or should I say, the Phoenix drama guild." She said haughtily.

"I don't remember."

She twitched, but composed herself. "Let's start. I want this play to be purrfect~"

* * *

Hephaestus was standing in front of the room of the club he wanted to join. He went in and when he closed the door, he heard a bang and the smell of smoke was in the air.

"You idiot! I told you not to place it there!"

He went to the corner of the room where three boys were huddled around some kind of machine. "…Excuse me…"

They were startled and stared at the boy in front of them, who was also staring at them. The boy with long spiky hair whispered to his friend. The latter got up and asked "Is there a problem?"

"…I want to join…if that's ok…"

The three boys looked at one another, disbelief on their faces.

"This is… the robotics club…am I wrong?"

"N-No, you came to the right place." He motioned the other two to stand up. "As you can see, we're the only members of this club. I-I'm Danny, I'm also the current president."

The shorter boy of the three said "I'm Timothy, but you can call me Tim, and he's Christopher." He pointed to the boy with long spiky hair.

Hephaestus nodded. "Antonio Miguel Ramirez…"

Christopher smiled in a weird way and said "Hehe…You're one of the new guys the girls are talking about."

"I can't believe someone popular like you would join us!" exclaimed Tim.

Hephaestus looked at the robot they were working on and Danny noticed this. "We're making this robot here work. Check it out."

"I'm still an amateur though…"

He chuckled. "It's alright! That's one of the goals of this club, to teach interested guys like you."

"We also join fairs, especially during robotics week. There's a fair next week, and we're going to submit this one." said Tim.

"Hehe…If we make it work." said Christopher as he went back to his work.

Tim bowed his head. "I'm really sorry."

Danny said "Come on you two, we have a new member! We should be celebrating! If one more joins then we could be an official club again." He turned to Hephaestus. "Our seniors graduated, and in forming a club, there must at least be five members."

"Well, we're going back to three. Dan's graduating." said Christopher with a grin.

Hephaestus went to where Christopher was and asked "…Can I?"

He grinned like a madman. "Sure." He made way for him.

Hephaestus inspected the damage and went to work. The three boys watched him as he replaced the damaged parts and tinker here and there. Thirty minutes later, he was done.

Danny went to look at it and was surprised. "Wow. It looks new!" He looked at Hephaestus.

Christopher smirked. "Hehehe…Amateur."

* * *

Club activities have ended and the boys went to where their father and Uncles were.

Zeus asked "So, how are the clubs?" They talked at the same time and Zeus took it as "We had a great time!"

Poseidon smiled and pointed at Hades. "Let's go home. Our big brother is getting cranky."


	22. Lies

"W-Where are you?"

Finding someone in the palace at the underworld was like going through a maze. No one knows why the place is like that. Only Hades knew the secrets of his home. Iapetus was trying to find Melinoe, who suggested that they play Hide n' Seek. It's been fifteen minutes and he still couldn't find the girl. He was lost and the horrors of the castle were getting to him. He was about to call quits when someone, eerily, whispered "I'm right behind you." He screamed and turned around to see a silhouette in the dark. It walked forward to reveal the girl itself, surrounded by her butterflies.

"You lose~."

Iapetus swore one of these days he was going to have a heart attack. "T-There you are…"

Melinoe said "Let's play another game!"

"I think it's time to take a break."

"Yes, it's time."

Iapetus screamed again and stumbled backwards. He looked up to see Persephone. Great, the mother and child has come together. Just great.

"Melinoe, its nappy time. Great Uncle Iapetus also needs to rest."

The little girl nodded. "Ok." She turned to him and said "Thank you great Uncle." She went to her Mother and the latter carried her.

Persephone said "Great Uncle, thank you for playing with Melinoe. Thanatos is often busy so she often plays alone."

Iapetus stood up and said "Y-Yeah. I-I don't mind…" The only thing he minds is the little girl scaring the shit out of him from time to time.

Persephone bowed and went away. Melinoe was waving and said "Bye!"

He waved too, and when they were gone, he sighed and slumped to the floor. His brothers must be laughing at him by now.

"Getting old, aren't we?"

This time, Iapetus screamed so loud that everyone within a mile from the palace looked at the towering form and wonder what was happening behind those walls.

"Woah! Calm down bro! It's just me!"

Iapetus looked at Crius, crouching in front of him. He sighed and hit him in the head.

"Ouch! I almost got deaf by your scream, and now you're hitting me?" he said as he rubbed his head.

"What are you even doing here, Crius?" asked Iapetus. He stood up and straightened his chiton.

Crius also stood up. "You should know by now, it's either I want to check on you or Cronus is calling for us."

"Which is it?"

He grinned. "Both. Anyway, are those the mother and child that I just saw?"

Iapetus rubbed his forehead. "Yes."

"Bro, they're like flowers. Hyperion said it himself, they couldn't hurt a fly."

"They're dainty flowers, with poisonous thorns that can kill you with one prick on the finger!" exclaimed Iapetus.

Crius laughed. "From what I saw, she was thanking you for playing with her daughter."

"There's nothing to do in this place, and she kept on pleading me to play with her. I don't know what will happen to me if I deny her, especially if I make her cry. Just thinking about it…" He shivered and glared at Crius, who was laughing. "It is not funny!"

He wiped a tear and said "Haha- At least, you're somewhat in good terms with them."

"For the mean time, I just dread the day would come when they would find out that he's gone… I can already see my funeral, and what's worst, my body isn't there!"

Crius looked around. "You know what, I think we need to get you out of here and get some nice, fresh air. I mean look at this place! It's all dark and damp! Where are the lights?!"

"Let's just go. I rather feel the wrath of Cronus than stay in this place for one more minute."

* * *

She told herself she can do this.

She has been telling this to herself ever since she was escorted by the skeletons out of her sister's building and into the palace. Now, Hera stood in front of the throne room, calming herself. The doors opened, signaling her to come in. She took a deep breath and walked inside, as the doors behind her closed. Stopping at the middle, she tilted her head to look at the Titan sitting on her husband's throne. He has his eyes closed, and was thinking deeply.

Hera reassured herself before saying "Father, you called for me?"

Cronus slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the goddess. He smirked and asked. "My dearest daughter, how are you?"

She nodded. "I am well."

"Good. There are no problems with the regulations I have given?"

"It is a bit… restricting, but I and the other goddesses will get used to it."

He chuckled. "Do not worry, for the time will come when you shall all go back to your daily lives, like nothing had happened. For now, do bear with my… precautions. And soon, you shall have your own building."

Hera just nodded.

Cronus eyes narrowed and muttered "…But I think I need to be … stricter…" He stood up and went down the stairs. "Three days ago, I have received word that the gods… have some things in their possession, which there shouldn't be any." He walked around the room, and then he stopped at one of the paintings and studied it. "Do you know what those are?"

Hera stared at the stairs in front of her. "No."

"I shall give you a hint; it is very dangerous."

Hera felt relief wash over her. She silently thanked her grandson. "I do not know of what you speak of."

The titan was now looking at a landscape of the Olympians, which also included Hestia and Hades, who was still grim even in paintings. "I'll tell you then." He walked over to where she stood. "Weapons. Weapons that came out of nowhere. Does that give you any ideas?"

Hera did not speak but continued to stare at the stairs.

Cronus went to the marble table at the side and took his chalice with wine. "I checked the weaponry room myself, and the weapons we've confiscated are still there." He took a sip and turned to his daughter. "The thing that bothers me is, how, and where did they get them?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You are suggesting that I have given them those?"

"No. For I know that you don't have the capability to do that, nor the other goddesses." He glared at her. "But I know you have someone from the outside you could have asked."

Hera looked at her father from the corner of her eyes and closed them. "I must admit, I am shocked to hear these things. I know that they are humans, and they cannot just summon anything by their own." She smirked. "But remember father, whether you turn them into a human or an animal, they are still gods."

He chuckled. "Yes, I am aware of that." His facial expression turned grim. "That's why, they must be disposed of." He climbed the stairs to his throne. "I have a strong feeling you're the one behind, nevertheless, I shall ignore this one." He sat on it. "But I must warn you, if ever this happens again, and, if you are behind it, I will show no mercy, even if you are my daughter. If not, then you better warn your goddesses to never meddle with someone's business." Cronus smirked as he said "Harsh… consequences will be made. You may go now."

Hera bowed and left the room. As the doors closed behind her, she could hear her Uncles and Aunts' bickering at one of the near rooms. She sighed and made her way to the hallways, thankful that the skeletons weren't there to escort her. She just remembered how her children would bicker like that, even though it was annoying, she missed it. Sure, Athena, Artemis, and to her dismay, Aphrodite, who she really wished the one to be gone, were still there, but, it's not the same when her five sons weren't there to complete the daily routine

She smiled. Even though it was a long time, she sometimes couldn't believe she has accepted Zeus' _bastard_ children as her own. Up until now, she still wonders if they have accepted her as their mother. She had ignored them at first, but that was impossible to do so since she saw most of them every day, so she became hard with them, but after a _very_ long time, while also making a lot of memories, she grew fond of them. She hoped that the time would come when everything would be back to normal.

Hera stopped and looked at one of the paintings on the wall. It was the painting of the five boys. She hoped that her husband was taking care of them, then again, Zeus was the one who needed to be taken care of. Still, if something _ever _happens to anyone of them, she would make sure that Zeus will get it, even before her father gets to him. After hundreds of years, Zeus shall, again, feel the wrath of the queen of the gods.

Hera smirked and went her way. She turned to a corner and she saw someone that made her stop in her tracks.

Rhea was walking the opposite direction and saw her daughter. She stopped beside her and both of them were looking ahead. "…Hera."

She did not speak, only looked at the glass door, which showed the garden, a few feet away from them.

"Whatever you are doing… be careful." Rhea turned to the corner and was gone, leaving Hera to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Where is that son of yours? Then again, he should have met with us three days ago."

"Unlike you Artemis, my son is busy doing his daily job making humans fall in love~. Besides, he can't just poof here any time! That's why he takes a planner with him."

"Are you implying something?!"

"No. I'm just saying that he's busier than you. He doesn't just lie around all day, shooting arrows, no, he's doing his job like a responsible god he is."

"That's it!" Artemis chased her sister around the room while the latter was shouting "Help! Help me! I'm being chased by a psychotic beast!"

"Aphrodite, Artemis, stop it at once! You two are like children! Why can't you be like your sister here!" Demeter waved at Athena who was tapping her finger on the table.

Aphrodite went to her sister's side and clung to her. "Oh dahling~ save me!"

Athena muttered "I will be the death of you."

The door to the secret room opened to reveal Hera and Hestia, who took their seats. Hestia asked "Eros is still not here yet?"

They shook their head. Demeter asked Hera "How did it go with him?"

"I think I did well, he let me off…"

"Is there something wrong?"

She sighed. "It's just that… you do know of my son's condi-"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared at the middle of the table, and they heard sounds of trumpets. They saw a silhouette, and the form became clear as the light faded. "Hey gals!"

Hestia covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh my…"

"Eros, cover yourself!" exclaimed Demeter.

"Why is our family like this?!" asked Artemis.

Athena muttered "You've only noticed this after thousands of years?"

"Sweety!" exclaimed Aphrodite, who stood up.

"Mumsy!" Eros rushed to her and gave her a hug.

Hera clapped her hands while saying "Alright! Alright! Let's get to the point! It's not like you don't see each other every week."

Eros turned to her and said "Hello grandmama. I see our wrinkles are still multiplying." He and Aphrodite smirked.

She glared at the two. Before this broke down into a fight, Athena asked "Eros, how did it go?"

He smiled and crossed his arms. "I did as what you've asked. I delivered to them safe and sound. And they said thanks by the way… and they're surviving."

Hestia smiled. "Thank you, Eros."

Aphrodite cleared her throat and smugly said "Did you all forget that I was the one who's behind all this? I think I deserve a few "Thank you, Aphrodite!" "You're truly a magnificent goddess!" "Sister, I will wash your back the next time we take a bath!... And I'll let you touch my breasts!""

The goddesses just ignored her. Artemis asked "Eros, how's my brother?"

"Oh my! You should have seen him! Apollo is handsome~. I mean, he's already handsome in his god form, but in human form, J-U-I-C-Y! And not just him, all of them!"

"What does my cupcake look like?!" asked Aphrodite.

"Dad is smokin' hot! He's less buff but the scar shows his masculine side."

Demeter smirked and said "Well, looks like you've enjoyed your visit."

"Oh great Auntie, you should have seen them, especially your brothers~! Zeus and Poseidon make me drool in my sleep, and Hades, he's not only handsome, he is mysterious and~ handsome!"

"That's not fair! Now I want to see them! Especially my cupcake~." whined Aphrodite.

Hera was curious and asked "How about Hephaestus?"

Aphrodite burst into laughter. "Hah! Human or not, that son of yours is still the same!"

Hera slammed her hands on the table and said "You insolent br-"

"Girls, girls, please!" Eros cut them off. "Haven't you heard of what I've been saying for the last five minutes? I said they were _all_ handsome, even Hephaestus!"

Everyone gasped, except for Athena, she just raised her eyebrow.

"Lies! All lies!" shouted Aphrodite.

"Are you sure, Eros?" asked Demeter.

"Yes! I've seen him myself. At first I was like "You've got to be kidding me." and then I was like "No." and then, I was like "What has the world have come to?!"… nonetheless, my eyes weren't lying to me. Hephaestus, the ugly, lame, weak god of the forge, technology, fire, etc., etc… is handsome."

"Like A class handsome?" asked Artemis.

"Sweetheart, S class, like the rest of them."

The room burst into chaos. Athena was just pinching the bridge of her nose, and thinking that she was in a room full of idiots. And Hera?

She was smiling damn proudly.


	23. Bonus: Fanfiction

**A/N:** Another Bonus chapter. This time, the boys will find out the wonders of a popular website.

Again, this chapter contains hints of **BL (Boys Love), Semi-incest, etc.**

**Beware people, beware!**

* * *

Hermes was bored.

He wanted to play his _PS3 _but his brothers were watching downstairs. He sighed and looked at the room below him. He spotted his new laptop and remembered how Uncle Hades taught them how to use it. He jumped from the top bunk bed and made his way to his desk. He opened it, and decided to browse the internet. An hour later, he managed to visit dozens of websites (_some of them were…interesting…_) and was about to close it when he spotted a site called _fanfiction. _He opened the site and randomly chose a category. He was browsing the sub-categories when his eyes spotted something.

Greek Mythology.

Of course Hermes would click it. And you know what the first thing he saw? It was a story about his Uncle Hades and Persephone. Hell~, the first page was full of romantic, cheesy stories about them. (**Based on true events**)

He read one of them, and it was good. He read another, which was also good, until he came to one of _those~_. (_*coughratedmcough*)_ When he got to _that _part, his eyes widened, he was blushing a crimson red and he quickly clicked the '_go back_' button. He can never look at his Uncle the same way ever again.

Hermes only noticed the little boxes on top and found out they were search options. He clicked the _character filter_ and saw his name. He set it and clicked '_go_'. He wondered what kind of stories the humans were making about him. The first thing he saw was a romance fic about him, and Artemis. Hermes and Artemis. Romance. Wait. What?

Whaaaaat?!

He opened the story and read it.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Before that happens, Artemis would kill him first. Apollo would dump his body in the river of Styx first. Hell both of them would kill him and dump his body in the river of Styx.

He went back to the selection and decided to change the character filter. He saw _Ares_ and smirked. Suddenly, his conniving mind thought something so good, that even Eris would admit that he was an evil little trickster. He changed both the character filter and crossed his fingers. And when he saw the story he was looking for, he made a fist pump in the air and read it.

* * *

"Heffie! Get me a soda!"

The said boy just glared at Ares and went back to watching the T.V.

"Hey! Are you deaf?! I said get me a damn soda!"

"…Get it yourself…lazy ass."

Ares was pissed off and tackled Hephaestus. They started yet again with their fighting.

Apollo quickly stood up and went to pull Ares off of the boy. "Stop it you two!" He looked at his brother. "Dionysus!"

The boy finished his glass of grape juice and said "Coming." He went to the three and helped Apollo. They pulled the older boy and tried to restrain him when they heard a banging of a door and the sound of laughter. They looked at the top of the stairs to see Hermes laughing, while he clutched his stomach and his laptop on the other hand.

Ares asked "The hell is wrong with you?!"

Hermes went down, still laughing and said "Haha- A-Apollo, haha, Dionysus! Hahaha~ You've got to see this!" He put the laptop on the coffee table.

The two boys left Ares and went to him. Hermes showed the story to them. "Read it! Hahaha!"

* * *

…_and softly, Ares kissed him. The younger god moaned into their kiss and clutched his shoulders. His brother's hand made its way under his chiton and caressed his body. He ran over a sensitive spot, which made the younger gasp and tilt his head. Ares took this chance to leave trails of kisses on the god's neck and muttered "From now on, you will be staying with me." Ares looked at him, he was panting softly while he gazed at the older god. He smirked and whispered to his ear "And I'll ravish you every night."_

_Hephaestus gasped "Ares!"_

* * *

Dionysus and Hermes were both laughing, while Apollo was blushing while trying hard not to laugh. The two brothers went to where the laptop was and read the story. After finishing the story, both of them feel disgusted and looked at one another with horror. Plus, to their embarrassment, they were blushing.

"The hell is this?!" exclaimed Ares.

Hephaestus covered his mouth and glanced the other way. "…Pervert…"

"What?! Screw you! I'll never do any of this shit with you!"

Their brothers were now laughing hard and Hermes said "M-My- hahaha stomach! Hahaha!"

"Damn you Hermes!" Ares tried to tackle his brother, but the latter was fast and dodged him. He thought of an idea and went to the laptop. "Let's see if there's something with Hermes in here."

The said boy stopped and said "No way!" He tried to get the laptop from the older boy but he blocked him.

"How do you work this thing?!" The laptop was taken from him. "Hey!"

"Let me…" Hephaestus found a story and showed it them.

* * *

"_I-I love you!_"

_He looked at his brother, dripping wet from the rain. Dionysus, for the first time, couldn't believe on what he heard. He checked himself to see if he was drunk, before he stood up and went to the messenger god. He may be younger, but he was taller than Hermes. He took the god's hand and kissed it lovingly. The latter looked at him, hope in his eyes._

_Dionysus smiled and said "And I thought you will never say it." He brought his lips to his._

_That day, they both learned that the taste of summer rain can be this sweet._

* * *

Now, it was Ares turn to laugh. Hephaestus on the other hand was trying to find another story.

Hermes blushed and said "S-Shut up!"

"So Hermes, what happened next?" asked Dionysus.

"W-What?!"

"I don't remember much of what had happened after the kiss."

"N-N-Nothing! That was just a story!"

"…Oh."

Ares heard them and laughed out loud. Apollo was muffling his laughter with his hands.

"…I found another…its short though." said Hephaestus.

"Give me that!" Ares swiped the laptop while the others went behind him and read it.

* * *

_He kisses my jaw, and I feel my cheeks get warm as he looks at me with his beautiful eyes. He smiles and says "You're so cute Hermes."_

_I blush again. "D-Don't say t-that."_

_Apollo laughs. I love the way he laughs. "But it's true. You're the cutest little brother I've ever had." He kisses me. I sigh and deepened it. _

_What more could I ask for?_

* * *

"Apollo and Hermes sitting in a tree~, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~." chanted Dionysus.

Hephaestus smirked while Ares was laughing on the floor. The other two though, couldn't look at one another and were both blushing.

Hermes asked "Why am I always the one on bottom?!"

Zeus and Poseidon, finally, decided to see what was going on and came out from the dining room. Zeus asked "What are you boys laughing about?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" exclaimed Apollo.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Ok then…" He went to where Dionysus was, who was now holding the laptop. "What are you doing?"

The boy smiled and looked at him. "We're looking for stories about us. The humans have made a lot of them. Here, you also have one."

"Really? Let me see." He looked at the selection and he saw his name, and the other belonging to his brother.

* * *

_Deep within the ocean, lays a palace so magnificent, only mythical beings could see for something hinders the humans' naked eyes. In one of the rooms inside, specifically, the owner's bedroom, sounds of gasps and moans could be heard. A light, coming from a coral lamp, illuminates the room where two beings can be seen on the large bed._

_One of them moaned and whispered "Poseidon…"_

* * *

"What's that?"

Zeus hit the '_go back_' button many times and quickly said to his brother "It's nothing. You don't need to concern yourself." He gave the laptop to Hermes, lay down on the sofa, and hid his face behind a cushion.

Apollo went to him and asked "Are you alright, Father?"

Zeus nodded under the cushion.

He noticed his brothers were all huddled together and decided to go check it out. "Whose story are you reading now?" He hoped it wasn't again his.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

"_H-Hades!"_

"_Hmm~? What is it?" he whispered._

_The younger god blushed just by looking at those deep, mesmerizing eyes that he loved. "S-Someone, might see us…"_

_Hades stared at him for a few seconds before kissing him softly. When they broke apart, their surroundings changed into the former's bed chamber. He was bit startled, but then he remembered he was with the most mysterious god. He was gently laid down on the large bed, followed by Hades who started kissing his neck._

"_Hades… I-I love-" He was cut off with a kiss by the older god._

"_I know, my dearest, Apollo." _

_His hands went further down until…_

* * *

"Interesting…"

The boys were startled and turned around. The voice came from none other than the most popular searched god in the world of Greek mythology fanfic, Hades! (_*applauds*_)

Hermes laughed nervously. "H-Hey Uncle Hades! W-We were just-"

"It's Hermes fault! He's the one who started it!" said Ares as he pointed to the younger boy.

"What?! You're the one who searched _Hades_ and _Apollo_!"

Apollo wanted to die. Not only did he just read an explicit story about him and his Uncle, the latter also read it. He was doomed for eternity. Bad luck Apollo.

Chaos must really hate him.

Hades crossed his arms and said "That was… an intriguing story."

"U-U-Uncle…" stuttered Apollo.

"But I must warn you dear nephew, if ever we, indeed, pursue a relationship… and you may even ask Persephone herself, I can be very…" He (_in an epic way_) adjusted his glasses and smirked. "…_demanding_."

Apollo was terrified, he didn't know if he was joking… does he even joke? Do Dark Lords even joke?! (One of them hugged/molested a blond boy though... O_O) His brothers, on the other hand, were trying to stifle their laughter.

Poseidon chuckled. "Come on, Hades. Stop scaring the boy. If you continue, you might find yourself sleeping alone in your room."

"I am not frightening him, I'm just saying my personal preference." Hades looked at Zeus on the sofa. "What happened to our little brother?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. He was fine minutes ago."

Dionysus said with a smile "He read a story about him and-"

Zeus quickly sat up and said "That isn't true! Nothing happened between me and Poseidon on his bed!" Everyone stared at him from his sudden outburst. He didn't need to look at them and lain back down, and again, hid his face from embarrassment.

"…I'm going to get a glass of water." Hades went away.

And that's how they discovered the world of _fanfiction_... and the crazy minds of the fangirls... I don't know about boys though...

* * *

**A/N:** _*goes to corner of shame, yet again*_

BTW, check out the **God of Fire**, it's my retelling on the myth of Heffie with a dash of my absurd humor.


	24. The Force Within

The past few days were spent with the boys' after-school activities while the three brothers spent theirs at the school library, trying to find something about the black sand, or anything that has something to do with their situation.

It was Friday and classes have ended. Apollo and Hermes packed up their things and were about to leave when someone called the former. "Zach!"

He looked up to see Monica and smiled "Hey Monica!"

She looked at Hermes and said "Daisuke, what you did today was so funny!"

Hermes grinned. "Our class was boring today, so I thought to lighten it up a little."

Apollo rolled his eyes and said "If you're not careful next time, you'll find yourself in trouble."

"You worry too much! If you keep that up, one day, you'll wake up with a lot of wrinkles."

Monica giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I think you two are brothers."

The two of them laughed nervously. Apollo said "So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh yeah! You're going to the club meeting today, right?"

Apollo nodded. "Of course. I'm just going to my locker. Want to join us?"

Monica shook her head. "Actually, I'm gonna be a little late. Could you tell our adviser?"

"Sure." he said as he put a flute case on his table.

She looked at it and exclaimed "You got a new flute?!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I just bought it yesterday." He opened it and showed the contents to her.

"Wow! I really love it when an instrument is new! This one almost looks like it's made of real silver!" exclaimed Monica.

"Monica! Let's go!" said a girl at the door.

She turned to her friend and said "Coming!" She turned back to the two. "See you guys!" She went her way.

Apollo closed his case and said "Let's go Daisuke." He noticed that his brother was sniffing. "What's wrong?"

Hermes sniffed. "It's just that, you're being taken away from me."

"What?"

"You like her more than me." He feigned a sob.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Monica's just a club mate. Besides, she's not my type, even though she's pretty."

Hermes turned his back to him and said "Yeah right. Next thing I'll know, you're in bed with her."

"Now that's just going overboard."

He turned around with a grin on his face and wagging his finger he said "I warn you though, I'm not gonna make it easy for her."

Apollo sighed. "Do what you want." He went outside, followed by his brother. They made their way to their lockers.

"By the way, what happened to the flute I gave you?" asked Hermes as he opened his locker.

"It's still in my building, and don't worry, I hid it in a special place along with the lyre. Only I can get it." he said with a smile.

After finishing with their business, they went down and made their way to the school's back door. They went out to see students scattered around the grounds. Hermes said "You don't always have to escort me, you know."

Apollo chuckled. "Have fun." He received a nod and the boy went to the gym. He was about to go back when he noticed an old woman sitting at one of the picnic bench of the school. He got curios and made his way to the person. He was surprised when he saw the old woman's face. "M-Mrs. Richardson! What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him and answered "Have a seat." She patted the seat beside her.

Apollo sat and waited for her answer.

She sighed. "Good old memories. I wanted to check my Alma mater. I went to this school when my family moved near this place. It was just newly built back then, and it was my first and last year."

He smiled. "Time does move fast."

Mrs. Richardson nodded. "…Time cannot be contained. It shall keep on going, like the beast deep within us that wants to break free. As long as we know how to control it, we can use it for the greater good."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He looked at the old woman who was gazing far from them.

"But… when there is good news, there is always the opposite…" She turned to look at him. "Do you cherish your family?"

He was still confused, but answered "Y-Yes."

She turned her head away and smiled. "Good. There are those who do not, even though deep inside, they know that they only have each other." She stood up. "It's time for me to go."

"Oh yes. Be careful." said Apollo as he followed.

She smiled at him and before continuing her way, she stopped beside him. "Enjoy your club, Lord Apollo."

That, made Apollo's eyes widened and speechless. He turned around quickly to see no one. He ran to the gate and asked the guard "Have you seen an old woman passed by?"

"Old woman? Ever since this day started, all I saw were students. And let me tell you, outsiders can't get pass me. The school didn't install this camera for nothin'!"

He stared at the guard with wide eyes.

How did she know?

* * *

"We've searched every book related to us, but we still can't find anything."

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were sitting at the furthest table at the school library, and books about Greek mythology were piled on it. They have been here for two hours, scanning the books. There were a few students, but most of them were just sleeping.

"Not all of them, we still have one book left." Poseidon showed the book to Zeus.

Zeus sighed. "I'll leave that to you." He looked at Hades who was busy jotting down notes from a large book. "Have you found something?"

"No, but we might use one of these for future reference." Hades stopped and took of his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "If the two of you are up to it, we could go to the public library tomorrow."

"Another library? Well, we don't have anything to do tomorrow, I guess we cou- Argh!" Zeus gripped his right arm.

Poseidon looked up from his book and asked "What's wrong?

Zeus gritted his teeth. "It's like- argh! Something's stinging my hand!"

Hades was about to say something when he saw Evan coming their way. "That human Hayes is coming."

"Oh great." He muttered, while trying to soothe his hand.

Evan arrived at their table with a smirk on his face. "Why do I always see the three of you together?"

"Coincidence?" said Poseidon.

He hummed. "Maybe." He looked at the pile of books in front of him. "Studious, aren't we?" He took one and raised an eyebrow when he saw the title. He looked at the books and grinned. "Looks like I'm a good preacher. Got curious to what I've been saying?"

Hades and Poseidon glanced at one another while Zeus was gripping his hand as he tried to ease the pain.

"If you have any questions, you could've just asked me. Books are ok though."

Poseidon hesitated but decided to say "We were interested on the creatures, so here we are. Besides, we're waiting for our friends."

Evan hummed again. "I see. But you must really be interested for this table to be full of it…"

As Poseidon talked to him, Hades glanced at Zeus from time to time, who was still holding his hand. Then he saw something flicker from his hand. The owner did not notice it and he looked at his hand again. This time it flickered, and he saw what it was, and they needed to get out of here.

"…that's all. And like I said, if you have any questions, just come to me." He glanced at Zeus who looked like who's in severe pain. "You ok?"

"Yeah… just fine… gah!"

Evan got suspicious, and before he could speak, one of his friends called him. "Looks like I need to go." He glanced at Zeus for a second before leaving.

Hades made sure that the boy was gone and he stood up. "Alright, I think we need some privacy."

* * *

The privacy he was referring to was the restroom. Poseidon barred the door and went to where his brothers were.

"Argh!" shouted Zeus.

"You better quiet down, the humans outside might think we're doing something to you."

"Zeus, show me your hands." said Hades.

The boy held his hands out. Sparks can be seen coming out of them. "What's happening to- Ah!" It came out, and the two dodged the bolts. It hit anything conductible and it must have traveled through the wires because the whole school had a blackout. The pain on Zeus' hands was gone.

Hades brought out his cell phone to shine some light. "Do you still feel any pain?"

"N-No. What just happened?"

Poseidon checked outside and said "You just produced sparks and it went flying everywhere until it hit the lights, and you just darkened the whole school."

"But why? I thought we lost our powers when we turned into humans?" He looked at his hands and tried to make a spark. It did, but it bounced everywhere until it was gone.

"Watch it!"

Zeus looked at Hades for some answer. The older boy walked to the sink and looked at the mirror. His two brothers have to admit that he looked creepy with that cell phone lighting his face.

"…I have a theory…but I must think it through."

Zeus said "It's best to head home. Let's gather the others."

"Yes… you might not be the only one having a problem."

* * *

A fit of coughing can be heard from the room where the robotics club was held. A small light shone the room to reveal the four members of the said club.

"Are you alright?" asked Tim.

Hephaestus hummed.

Danny huffed. "This sucks! And just when we're about to try our robot, the school decided to blow a fuse or whatever! And why aren't the emergency lights on?!"

Christopher grinned. "Hehehe… Fate hates us."

"Club activities are about to end anyways, let's get our stuff and go."

The weird boy laughed. "If, we can find them."

They heard someone stumbling at the corner of the room. "I found them~!" shouted Tim.

As the two boys tried to make their way for their member, Hephaestus was burning hot, literally. It was like he has a fever or something. He felt like he was near a volcano, which he didn't mind, if he wasn't in a human form. His body was sweating so much and faint smoke can be seen coming out from him, luckily, his club mates couldn't see it. He has been feeling this way since last night, and it became worse when afternoon came. He's been trying to avoid the humans on contact since one of them accidentally touched him and was burned. It was good thing the student didn't see who it was.

"Hey Antonio, I got your bag!... I think it's yours." said Danny.

"Coming…" He went to where the small light was and carefully took the bag without touching the boy's hand.

They went outside and Tim asked Hephaestus "You're going the other way, right? Be careful."

Hephaestus showed his cell phone and turned it on. "…You too." He went down the stairs and came across Zeus and his brothers.

"There you are. We need to tell you something." said Zeus.

"Me too… I feel hot…"

Poseidon was about to check him when Hades grabbed his hand. He asked "How hot?"

"I burned someone…"

Zeus said "You need to let it out. It looks like our powers are returning, that's why we feel like this."

Poseidon grinned. "The blackout was caused by Zeus."

He exclaimed. "It was an accident!"

"We need to find somewhere safe. The school building will burn down if we don't." said Hades.

* * *

"Argh! I can't believe this is happening!"

"The sun has gone out already?"

"What?!"

Dionysus was having his rehearsal with Princess when the lights have gone out. The auditorium was in chaos and the students were trying to bring back the lights up while trying to avoid the wrath of Mr. Moreau. "Lightz! I need Lightz! Where iz Eugene?!"

The said boy came in and tumbled down the aisle. He got up and said "Mr. Moreau, the office said that the power might not come back at any hour. Even the emergency lights are affected."

The teacher screamed and threw his papers into the air. He sat back on his chair and a few students went to him to give him some water. He sighed. "Alright! We will continue thiz on Monday! But the actorz muzt memorize all their linez by then!"

The club members retorted.

"No butz! Club iz dizmissed!"

Princess went to Dionysus who was at the gazebo. "I can't believe this! How many more calamities must visit this school! It's ruining my play!" She turned to her partner. "Are you even listening?!"

Dionysus nodded as he ate some grapes.

"Where did you even get that?! I thought there wouldn't be any more grapes on the gazebo?"

He shrugged, but he has to thank whoever thought to use real vines on the set. Now it's easy for him to grow this delicious purple-flavored fruit.

* * *

"Monica! I can't find my trombone!"

"Is this it? My foot hit it for the fifth time." She sighed. "If only there's some sort of light instead of this- What the-?!" Suddenly, a light shone upon them, blinding them for a few seconds before they started to scream.

"I'm blind! I can't see I- oh wait. I'm fine now."

"That hurts! What was that?!"

Monica sighed. What was their club president doing? She searched for Apollo and found them at the corner of the room. "Zach, what are you doing?"

Apollo was startled. "O-Oh! I-I was j-just putting my flute back in the case."

"Seriously, that light came out of nowhere!"

"I-I know right. Maybe the power went back on for a few seconds?" He stood up .

She raised an eyebrow. "You alright? You sound nervous."

"Y-Yeah. The light got to me."

"At least you're not screaming like them." After everyone had calmed down, they went outside, with their adviser guiding them. They made so much noise that their adviser thought they were being killed or something when he came in.

"It's a good thing he came." whispered Apollo.

"He only comes when there's an emergency."

"Zach!" said Dionysus as he neared him. "Liam's looking for us. He called and said we'll meet near the gym."

Apollo looked at Monica. "This is where we part."

She giggled. "Bye."

* * *

Ares may not be smart, but he knew something was wrong. First, the shower room was pitched black. The lights went out a few minutes ago while he was changing his clothes. He was the only one there since his teammates left to get something. Second, during their football practice, he noticed that he was strong. Too strong because when he threw the ball, it flew to the other neighborhood. Luckily, he was the only one who saw this, though he had to make up an excuse to where it went. Actually, he noticed this strength of his during their practice these past few days but decided to ignore it.

Since no one was around, and the fact that it's still dark, he decided to lift the six-door locker. He lifted one and it was light, he lifted another with his left hand and it also felt light. He grinned triumphantly, but he had to drop the two when he heard footsteps outside. He heard the door open and a flash of light moved around.

"Yo Marko! You here?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah! What the hell happened?" He blocked his face with his hand when the light hit him.

"Beats me. Now c'mon! Coach Lombard doesn't want the team's rookie of the year to die in this hell hole."

"Rookie? I'm not a rookie!"

Kevin smirked. "Well, that's what most of the team thinks." He made way for the boy and they made their way to the main hallway. "This is where I leave you, I still have to check something out for coach." He sighed "Being the captain sucks. Laters."

Ares went ahead and suddenly his cell phone vibrated. He checked to see a message from his father, saying to meet them outside of the gym. He turned around a corner to see his brother charging at him. He quickly grabbed and threw him on the ceiling who quickly turned around to "land" on it and pushed himself and landed on the floor

"Awesome! But that was a bit too hard." said Hermes.

"Tch! That's what happens when surprising me." They headed for the main door and waited for the others. Moments later, they could see the six boys and went to them.

"Hey guess what?! I got my speed back!" exclaimed Hermes.

Ares grinned. "Hah! I'm strong again. If Cronus sends his pets now, I'll beat them to pulp!"

"You're not the only one. All of us." said Poseidon.

"Do you feel anything?" asked Zeus.

They shook their heads.

Dionysus grinned. "You should've seen Hephaestus, he burst into flames, and Apollo said that he almost blinded his club mates."

Hermes asked "What about you?"

"I grew grapes."

* * *

The boys went back home to discuss about their regaining of their powers. Six of them have already gathered while Hermes and Hephaestus were still upstairs.

"You want to borrow my sandals?"

"…Yes…"

Hermes eyes widened. "You can fix it?"

"I'll see… what I can do…"

The younger boy went to his room and returned with his sandals. He gave them to Hephaestus and the latter put it in his' room. They went down and sat with the others.

"…so your theory is that, when Cronus got his powers, he was still not used to it. Meaning, his strength was still limited." clarified Poseidon.

Zeus continued "And when he turned us into humans, his power back then can only hold ours for a limited amount of time."

Hades nodded. "Yes, but that's one of the theories I've thought of. He was powerful enough to transform us, but not enough to get rid of our abilities."

Dionysus asked "Umm~ How about you two Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon? Are your magic or whatever you call it still not appearing?"

Hermes nodded. "Yeah, I haven't heard anything from you guys."

"We got them back already." answered Poseidon.

"Can you show us?"

He looked around. "I can't see any liquid over here."

Apollo said "Can't you conjure water?"

"I can, but for some reason, I can only manipulate it."

Hades said "That's another theory. You may have notice, but we haven't regained our full abilities yet. We might or might not recover them in the near future." He looked at his brother. "As to why you couldn't conjure it, it could be that you're not used to it. An example is our brother or Hephaestus who would conjure fire or electricity out of their hands when in battle."

Zeus said. "I see where you're going here. He and I get our elements from the inside while you two had been using natural ones."

"You can also add the fact that my home is under the sea." said Poseidon.

Hades crossed his arms. "And mine is underground… with my _brethren_."

"I wonder what our gramps face would look like when he finds out that we got some of our powers back! It would be priceless!" Ares laughed, along with his brothers.

Zeus smirked. "I wouldn't mind seeing it."

"Let's just hope they wouldn't be our next battle. I don't think we can beat them at this rate." Poseidon sighed.

"Uncle! You're forgetting you're with Ares, the god of war!"

"Don't forget me! Hermes, the swiftest god in Mt. Olympus!" He waited for the next one but no one spoke. "Hey! Don't be such a kill joy! Apollo you're next! Say, "I am Apollo, the god who will shine your way!""

"That is ridiculous."

"Oh c'mon!"

Apollo sighed. "I am Apollo, the god who will shine your way…" He did a face palm.

"I wanna join! Dionysus! The god of grapes!" He turned to Hephaestus. "Your turn."

He glanced away from them. "…Hephaestus…"

Hermes stood up and exclaimed "We will protect the world from the evilness that comes crawling from our gramps butt! We are the "Go! Go! Greek mythological gods! Whooo~!"

The five boys looked at them, hope gleaming in their eyes, well, some…

Poseidon said "Wow. I feel… safe." He received a raised eyebrow from his brother.

Zeus sighed. "We're doomed."

* * *

**A/N:** I must apologize for my corniness. I just couldn't help myself from imagining the younger gods as…. "Power Rangers!" HAHAHAHAHA!... _*walks away in shame*_

**ClatoOTP1**: Will you write another chapter of them discovering godxgoddess fanfiction? I'd love to see Ares' reaction to him and Athena! **-Hmm~ maybe, maybe not, then again the last chapter's a hit... I'll think about it. Nyahahahaha! Anyways, if you ask me, the way Ares reacted to his and Heffie's fic, I don't think he'll like it one bit! :)))****  
**


	25. Attack on the Giants

"Zeus."

The said boy opened his eyes to see his brother. He noticed that he was all dressed up. He blinked a few times before asking "Are you going somewhere?"

"We're going to downtown right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "But it's still too early."

Poseidon took the alarm clock from the bedside table and showed it to Zeus. "Actually, it's already 10:40."

"What?!" Zeus quickly sat up and took the clock from him to look at it closely. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

The older boy crossed his arms. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. I got worried so I told Hades and he came to check on you. He said you were tired and we should just let you sleep for a few hours."

"Tired from what? We only went to the library yesterday."

"He said that your discharge last Friday must have taken a toll on you, though I don't know why today. Anyway, do you still feel tired?"

Zeus shook his head. "Not like yesterday."

"You can stay here if you don't want to come with us. I just woke you up because you were stirring in your sleep."

He got out of bed while saying "N-No, I'll come. I just need to take a shower."

His brother nodded. "Alright, we'll wait for you downstairs." He went to the door and before going out he said "Oh yeah. Make sure you bring your sword. Any time, he might strike."

"Yeah."

* * *

"What are you playing anyway? It's so gruesome!"

He smirked "One of the best games I've bought! It's called _RE5_."

Apollo sighed. "No wonder you can't concentrate in class. It's because of this!"

"Damn it Apollo! It's freakin' Sunday! Besides, I like it! Those monsters look fun to kill!" said Ares.

Few minutes later, Zeus went down to see everyone watching Hermes play his game console. They didn't notice him until he said "I wasn't that long, aren't I?"

Hades asked "Your beauty sleep, or you getting ready?"

Poseidon laughed. "Alright, let's go."

"And just when I was about to battle the boss!" exclaimed Hermes as he turned off the console.

Dionysus asked. "How are we going to get there?"

"We're going to take the bus, like we did when the three of us went to the library yesterday." answered Poseidon, who looked nervous.

* * *

The five younger boys were like children during the ride downtown. When they got on, Hephaestus took the seat behind the bus driver so he could see how he makes the bus move. The man got nervous because he thought that the boy was gazing at him, like he was going to steal his soul. Hermes kept changing seats to see which window on the bus has a better view, while Ares didn't want to sit down because he felt like he was riding his chariot and wanted to look cool. The bus driver had been telling them to sit down when the latter went and threatened him if he doesn't shut his mouth. Apollo was asking the humans about what downtown looks like and if there are any shops that they would recommend, and since no one was answering him, he asked the others. Dionysus' only problem was that he kept on spilling his drink on his seatmate, who luckily was asleep. His white shirt was stained with grape juice, and it kept getting bigger as Dionysus spilled on it.

The three decided to ignore them, since it was hard stopping curious boys. Zeus sighed and said "They're like children."

"But they are children. Besides, when we rode the bus yesterday, I saw your eyes sparkling like a child when he first saw the outside world. I also heard you muttering to yourself that when we get back, you're going to turn your chariot into a bus." Hades smirked. "How amusing~."

Zeus blushed and said in a low voice "I-I didn't say that! And my eyes weren't sparkling!"

He rubbed his chin. "Oh~. Then what I saw perhaps were the unshed tears of joy?"

Poseidon looked from the front seat from them. He looked like he was nauseous. "What are you guys… talking about?"

"I'm just having fun with our dear little brother." He raised an eyebrow. "Are we not feeling well again?"

He showed the paper bag to them. "I brought a bag, just in case."

* * *

When they've arrived, the streets were full of bustling humans and the boys were awed by the huge buildings. Since it was lunch time, they decided to dine in a Japanese restaurant. Minutes later, they were eating and talking about their clubs.

"Our play will be next week. I hope you guys can watch it." He looked at his father. "Especially you Liam."

Ares said to Zeus. "You should watch my _play _next week! We'll be having a match with Florida Grace Lions, and we're gonna kick their asses! I may be new but they put me in, and a lot of the newbies were jealous!"

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Florida Grace School? We'll also have a dance competition next week, and they'll be joining along with a few schools. The Synergists will move to the finals and bring them down! You'll watch, right?" He grinned at Zeus.

"I heard that next week is the anniversary of the school, that's why there are a lot of events. I'll be playing a flute piece I've written long ago." He looked at Zeus with hope in his eyes.

Zeus looked at his sons who were all waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat and asked "When exactly next week?"

"Wednesday!"

"Sweet Chaos." muttered Zeus.

"Our match will start at two!" said Zeus.

Apollo said "I shall present at about five, but three is the starting time."

"Bro! But the competition starts at four! At least watch us at the finals, and we will be!" said Hermes.

"Don't forget our play is seven in the evening." said Dionysus.

Zeus rubbed his forehead. Every day is stress day for him. He heard Poseidon laughed and said "Don't worry Zeus, you're known throughout our home as the _multi-tasker_ when it comes to women! You can do it with your sons! Hahaha!" He glared at him.

Hephaestus said "…Father…"

"Yes?" Zeus noticed that the boy seem hesitant on what he was about to say. "What's wrong?"

The boy glanced the other way. "…There will be…a fair this Thursday…my club will be joining…I-"

Ares cut him off with sneer. "Yeah right! Like hell he'll go to some room full of nerds and geeks like you! Besides, unlike you, _we_ are more important because we are _his_!" Silence filled the table. Only the murmuring of the humans around them and the music being played can be heard.

Hephaestus did not want to look at them, especially at Zeus, but said firmly "I just wanted you to…know… I'll be busy this week…" He stood up. "…Excuse me."

When Hephaestus left them, every head at the table turned to him. "Marko!" exclaimed Apollo.

Ares replied "What?!"

"Dude, that's low!" said Hermes.

"What?! It's true!"

Zeus said in a firm voice "That doesn't mean you have the right to say it!" Ares glared at his food.

Poseidon looked at his nephew and said "Go check on him." Dionysus stood up went to the restroom.

No one touched their food, except for Hades, and he said to Zeus "You should try this sushi, its good."

* * *

Dionysus found his brother gazing at the running water in front of him, filling the sink. He went to the other and washed his hands as he said "Ares was just teasing you… like he always do." He smiled at him at the mirror. "Don't let him get to you."

"…Why?"

He turned off the faucet and stared at it. He really wasn't good with this kinds of situation. If only he had wine… "Because…"

"Why does... the water come from the faucet?"

Dionysus blinked and grinned to himself and was about to answer when the other started to cough. "You've been coughing a lot lately. Are you sure you're alright?" He patted his back.

Hephaestus felt something on his hand when he coughed and looked at it. His eyes widened and he quickly took some tissues and cleaned his hands. "Don't worry…"

He didn't notice this and just said "Let's go back. Our food might have been already eaten by Daisuke. That trickster can steal in a blink of an eye."

Hephaestus stilled for a moment and stood up straight and looked at someone behind Dionysus. The latter was curious and turned around to see a boy who was about to wash his hands when he noticed the two looking at them. They saw his eyes widened in shock and turned around slowly and headed for the door.

When he left, Dionysus said "Wow, that was weird~." Hephaestus didn't say anything and went out, and he followed him. He looked around and saw the boy already at main door. He stood beside him and asked "You know him?"

"…Maybe."

* * *

After lunch, they strolled down the streets while checking some stores along the way. The atmosphere among them was still heavy, especially between the two brothers. Hermes, unluckily, was between the two, and the aura they were giving off was getting to him. He decided to talk to Hephaestus. "So~, how are my sand-!"

He was cut off by a tremor beneath them, and everyone around them halted. It stopped for a few seconds and the humans started to panic. Another tremor shook them until it continued, and they heard the screaming of humans getting nearer as the tremor was getting stronger. Around the corner, humans were running from whatever that was chasing them and one of them shouted "Run! Run for your lives! It's damn huge!" And everyone ran away from the incoming danger.

Zeus beckoned the others. "C'mon!"

They tried to push through the crowd until they managed to break free and see the ravaged street with a few corpses. Apollo checked one of them and muttered "Gone…"

There were large dents on the ground, which Hermes checked and said "It looks like a foot of a huge human!"

Poseidon went to one of the corners of the street where the dents lead to find himself sidestepping as a car was thrown into his path.

"Poseidon!" shouted Zeus. He saw his brother ran to them, followed by a giant. "You've gotta be-" They dodged another car thrown to them.

The giant roared. "Zeeeuuusss~!"

"You want me?! Then come and get some!" he said as they brought out their weapons.

Ares grinned. "It's time to beat it to pulp!"

Poseidon corrected ""Them!" There are two of them!" At the same time, the other came around the corner and roared.

Hades said "We need to split up!"

Zeus nodded. "Hades, Dionysus, and Hermes, come with me! Poseidon, I'll leave the others to you!" The two groups separated and went to each giant.

Zeus' group scattered as a school bus was thrown to them by the giant. Hermes was the first one to near it and threw knives at the leg. It tried to kick him but easily dodged it. Hades sent a boulder to its face and Zeus took this chance to electrify it, and then he surrounded his sword with sparks and hit the leg. This caused the giant to kick his leg and sent the two flying. Dionysus got on top of a building by using his whip and directed it to the arm which almost hit Apollo. The giant directed its attention to him and sent a fist which he dodged and went to the other building.

Seeing his brother was fine, Apollo went back to firing arrows to the other one while the others attacked it. He took another arrow and it was surrounded by light and he fired at the eye which made it roar in rage and hit the building to send debris on them. Hephaestus sent flames on the large ones, breaking them to pieces. Then he hit the hand with his hammer that was about to swipe him. The giant groaned and Ares charged and toppled it. When it fell, tremor shook them and the other giant roared and went frenzy seeing his comrade fallen. It took cars after cars and threw them to the boys while the other recovered from the fall.

They hid behind the buildings and Hades said to Zeus "They need to be separated. They cause more damage when they're near one another."

"Then we'll have to make it charge to the other street." Zeus beckoned Hermes to come to them. The boy ran fast as a truck flew passed him.

"Yeah?"

"Do whatever you can to make that giant follow you while the three of us cover you from behind."

Hermes smirked and went to the middle of the street. "Hey ugly! If you want some Hermes snack, then try and catch me fathead!"

The giant looked at the small boy as taunts were launched at him. It roared and charged at him. Hermes ran and turned to a corner and hid behind a car. As the giant searched for him, Dionysus saw some trees and made the roots of it appear under the giant and bind the feet. It would only hold it for a few seconds but it was enough to give Zeus and Hades to attack it.

"Zeus, I'll give you a boost!" shouted Hades. He readied himself as Zeus ran to him and he gave him a lift, after that he sent spikes to the giant. In midair, Zeus threw his sword at the heart. Its body became stone and it crumbled until it turned to dust. He took the sword with a smirk on his face. "Is that all you can do?"

Back to the others, Poseidon destroyed a fire hydrant, and sent jets of water to the giant who was already weakening. Ares was about to slash again the leg when it kicked him and landed on Hephaestus. They quickly stood up and glared at one another.

"How many times must I freakin' tell you to get out of my way?!" shouted Ares.

Hephaestus wanted to send a ball of flame to him when Apollo shouted from the other side. "Will you guys stop it! This is not the time to fight!" He sent a light beam on the giant who was making its way to them.

Ares said to Hephaestus "This is not over." He turned around and charged at the giant and managed to topple it again. He jumped on its body and using his axe, hit its chest and the body turned to stone before it could shout.

Moments later Zeus' group arrived to see a huge amount of dust behind the others. Hermes sat down and said "I think I strained my shoulder from throwing."

Police sirens could be heard and Poseidon said "Time to get out of here."

The boy groaned. "Can't we just sit here…forever?"

"If you want to go back to jail."

He sighed and stood up. Minutes later, they finally found the rest of "civilization" and were about to head there when someone from behind them said. "You guys must have seen them."

They were startled and turned to see Evan taking a picture of them. He looked at it and showed it to them. "You should have smiled."

"What are you doing here?" asked Poseidon.

"I think I should be the one asking. Besides, you know me. When there's something "mythical" going on, you will always find me there." He smirked. "So, have you seen them? Cuz its total BS if you didn't. A lot of the citizens have seen and heard two giants rampaging on the streets, which disappeared all of a sudden."

Zeus glanced at Hades, but his brother was looking elsewhere. He decided to tell the truth. Half of the truth. "We actually did, but not the whole thing because we were trying not to get its attention. But we can assure you that we heard it."

Evan hummed. "That's the problem with humanity, they get scared so easily."

Ares was about to retort when Poseidon signaled him not to and turned to Evan. "We heard that they were about thirteen feet tall."

"Fifteen feet." He showed some pictures he took. The pictures were only parts of the giants like the feet, back of the head, arms, etc. "I wanted to go near it when these stupid adults found me and took me along with them. Oh well. I think this is enough evidence."

Zeus said "You got guts. We hid until we couldn't hear them anymore."

Ever since Evan saw them, he has been observing the boys' state; they were a mess. They were heavily bruised, clothes were ripped, like they had a fight, and he has been getting suspicious as time passed. "You know, if someone hides, they don't usually get many wounds. Of course, if they were hit by something like fallen debris that is acceptable, but why do I get the feeling that there's something more…"

Some of them were getting a bit nervous. Zeus cleared his throat. "What do you mean?" He noticed that his eyes narrowed for a second before his face turned into a grin.

"It's nothing. The only thing that bothers me is where those two gigantic beasts disappeared too."

"Maybe they burst into thin air?" kidded Hermes.

Suddenly, a police officer was shouting at them with a megaphone, telling them to go there that instance. Apollo saw that it was Bob and said "Guys, I think we need to go there, now."

"This is where we separate. I'm gonna go and check around for more evidences." said Evan.

"You're going to get in trouble."

"If they catch me." He disappeared around the corner.

Zeus followed the boys while he muttered to himself "He is on to us." As they neared the police cars, they were still being shouted by the fat guy.

"You boys again?! Why must I always see your faces?! This is the fifth time!"

Hades corrected "Fourth time. Our last meeting was at our school."

Still using the megaphone, he said "Oh~! You think you're smart eh?! Well smart people don't stand on the street where danger lurks as of now!" His partner Joe went to them to join in on the "fun".

"Ever since we met you boys, all of these weird stuff has been happening!"

"Have you ever heard of coincidence?" asked Hades.

"Yes! I know that word!"

"Congratulations." The boy went away.

Bob said "Get back here!" He turned to the others. "And you boys, go to the tent over there and be treated! After that, me and Joe will give you a sermon about what to do in a situation like this!"

"Do you need to shout?!" asked Ares angrily.

"Mind your own business!"

Poseidon sighed and turned to Dionysus and Apollo. "Get him and follow us to the tent, we don't want any more trouble for this day."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is inspired by an anime called Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)! I recommend it. :)


	26. Conflict

Yesterday ended with the boys aching from their bruises while being lectured by the two cops. Apollo healed them after they got home but the bruises just wouldn't go away. They wanted to skip school today but the three brothers said that they couldn't because it will give their "friend", Evan, more suspicion, so they were forced to go.

It was last period before lunch, and Dionysus noticed that his brother has been looking at the clock every three minutes ever since the period started. He whispered "Hey Marko, what's wrong?"

Ares looked at him and whispered back "There must be something wrong with that clock! Every time I look at it, it slows down!"

"You're just impatient…" said Hephaestus.

Ares turned to the other and gave him the finger.

Hephaestus just cocked an eyebrow; he doesn't know what it means. The teacher called him and asked a question. He stood up and answered "…It takes a large amount of energy… to separate the elements of a compound…" He was given a compliment and sat down.

Dionysus turned around and whispered "You're good at… what's it called again?"

"…Chemistry."

"Right, chemistry."

Ares sneered. "Nerd."

Hephaestus glared at him. "If you had been reading…you would have known all of these…"

"And what? Become like you? No wonder no one wants to talk to you. You're already ugly, you also suck at parties!" Then he muttered "No wonder she left you…"

_That_ has gotten Hephaestus very angry. He quickly stood up and glared at him, his fists were clenching at his sides. Everyone was looking at him and the teacher asked what was wrong. Dionysus tried to calm him. "Antonio, relax man~. Marko was just joking, right?" He looked at the older boy who was also glaring at the other.

"Mr. Ramirez."

Hephaestus looked at the man in front and said "Mixture…"

"What?"

He pointed at the mistake written on the board. "That should be mixture…"

The teacher looked to where he was pointing. "Oh…You're right." He erased and changed it. "Thank you, Mr. Ramirez"

Hephaestus sat down again and stared at the window, ignoring the boy who was glaring at him.

Thirty minutes later, class has ended and it was lunch time. Half of the class has gone out, while the other half, which was mostly girls, surrounded the three. A girl with heavy make-up said "Marko! Won't you join us for lunch? All the weird things happening lately are so~ scary, and we need someone to protect us!"

"Oh shut up! He's going to sit with us cheer squad, along with his teammates!" said a blond girl.

Ares grinned. "Ladies, ladies! I will make sure that I will seat with every beautiful girls in this school!" They giggled.

"Eladio, how about you? You always sit with your friends. Come eat with us at our table!" said a petite girl.

"I have a lunch meeting with my club. Maybe some other time." he said with a smile.

"Ok then." The girl turned to Hephaestus who was packing his stuff. "Antonio! Please say yes!"

Hephaestus looked at her and softly said "…Sorry…" and went out, followed by Dionysus. "Wait for me!"

"OMG! He just gazed at me with those eyes!" She fainted, literally, and her friends tried to wake her up.

"Hah! Forget about him! Besides, he's a freaking loser, just like his club!" said Ares.

"I heard he joined the Robotics club." said a brunette.

The blonde from before made a face. "Eww~! You mean those weirdos?! That's not even a club!"

Ares laughed. "You see? Why bother with him, when you girls have me!" He winked at them, and the girls squealed.

* * *

The boys just finished getting their food and headed for their usual table at the corner of the room. The three brothers sat down, and Zeus was about to take a bite from his onion ring when he noticed his sons standing, who looked at him hesitantly. He blinked, and then it hit him. He offered them his onion rings. "Want some?"

And for some reason, Hades wanted to hit Zeus, hard, on the head, with his biology book. Poseidon just did a face palm.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Liam, for the next few days, I want to eat with my club mates, if that's fine with you. It's for the presentation"

"I'm gonna eat with mine too. We'll be talking about the routines for our competition." said Hermes.

Ares humph. "Well I got a date with some chicks!"

"Princess is forcing me to eat with ours." Dionysus said while scratching his head.

"Me too…" said Hephaestus.

Zeus said "I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Go ahead." He received their thanks and saw them went to different tables.

Hades said "You have to let them go, Liam." He took a sip from his bottled water.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Poseidon put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't cry. All eaglets must leave their nests at some point." He grinned. "Besides, you still have us!"

He pushed the boy. "Shut up Damian." he said as he watched his brother laugh.

* * *

Dionysus arrived at the table where Princess was singing to their club mates. He sat down and took a sip from his grape soda while he listened.

"…_Far, a long, long way to run__  
__Sew, a needle pulling thread__  
__La, a note to follow Sew__  
__Tea, a drink with jam and bread__  
__That will bring us back to Do-oh-oh-oh~."_

Everyone at the table applauded while she bowed her head and said "Thank you~! You're all too kind!" She noticed that her partner was here and cleared her throat, but Dionysus continued eating his sandwhich. "Eladio~, what do you think of it?"

"Of what?"

She twitched. "Of my voice, silly!"

He wiped his mouth. "Good."

Princess took a deep, long breath before saying "Are you practicing your lines? Especially the song we'll be singing? You know that I want this play to be purrfect~! And I can't do this without your _cooperation_." she said with gritted teeth.

"If you want, we can practice right now." He smiled at her.

"No. I don't want to reveal it to the whole school, especially in a place like this! Just do your best at every meeting."

Dionysus hummed.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She lost her cool, which made all the students stop and look at her.

"Relax~. Here, have some soda."

* * *

"I don't know what that was all about, but make sure to be careful around her."

Sync and the other members laughed at what Hermes said. They were just talking about their competition when some girl shouted all of a sudden.

Angelica said "So guys, have you heard of the news lately? Some kind of earthquake happened downtown yesterday, and there were people killed!"

"I know right!" said a black-haired girl. "But they said that it wasn't an earthquake, they said that a huge human-like monster attacked them!"

"Seriously?!"

Sync nodded. "I didn't want to believe it at first but, most of the witnesses said the same thing."

A tall guy said "It's a good thing we're far from the incident. My bro and I almost went there yesterday."

"Damn! Things are getting weird all of a sudden. First the school got bombed, then the park was attacked by some weird birds, and now huge humans? What's next?!" Sync looked at them, and then he turned to Hermes, who was quietly eating his corndog. "What do you think Dai?"

Hermes shrugged. "Man-eating dogs?"

* * *

"What's wrong Zach? You've got a back pain or something?" asked Monica.

Apollo rubbed his back. "I guess you could say that." He sighed, he was sore all over.

"Still, I feel sorry for all those people. I mean, they're just going to their work and Bam! They died!" said one of Monica's friends.

"What's happening with Miami these days?" said Monica as took a sip.

Apollo said "If only you were there."

Her eyes widened. "Wait, you were there?"

"Yeah, I-" Now his eyes widened. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

All of them turned their heads to him and one of them asked "Oh my gosh! Have you seen it?! The corpses?!"

"Ok that is just disgusting! We are eating here!" exclaimed Monica.

"You should ask if he has seen the giants! I mean, it's huge!" said a senior.

Apollo gulped and said "I-I was there but… I didn't see any of those because I was trying to get away." And more questions were directed to him.

* * *

The table where the robotics club sat was near the trash bins. It's not because they liked it, it's because whenever they try to seat at a different table, some students quickly seat there, so they were forced to seat at that table. There were also a few clubs like them that has experienced this kind of discrimination, but they got lucky.

"I can't wait for the fair! And I can't believe we've finished it last week! All we have to do is to test it today and if it works, we're done!" exclaimed Tim.

"This one's in the bag." Christopher snickered.

Danny chuckled. "But I think we should give all the credit to Antonio." Everyone looked at him and smiled. "If it wasn't for you, we couldn't have finished it."

"Yeah! Are you sure you're not an expert in this field?" asked Tim.

Hephaestus shook his head. "I learned… from you guys."

They grinned and Danny said "If it works, we should celebrate. Let's go to the mall or something." Everyone agreed.

Tim noticed he was out of drink. "I'm gonna get some juice. Be right back!" He went to the counter.

"We could watch a movie." suggested Christopher. "There's a wicked horror movie showing." He laughed.

"I don't think Tim likes those kinds of movies." said Danny.

The boy snickered. "You're just afraid~."

"I am not!"

Hephaestus watched them annoy one another while he ate some fries. Then, he noticed that Tim was running towards them with a drink in his hand. If he keeps on running, he's going to slip. And he did.

The boy slipped and fell on the floor. His drink landed on someone, but not just "someone", he was the captain of the football team, Kevin. Everyone stopped, even the lunch ladies has to stop from their cleaning and look at the boy. Tim was the last to know where his drink went, and when he did, he knew he was dead.

After a few seconds of his hair dripping with juice, Kevin slowly stood up, turned around and went to the boy. He grabbed his collar, and lifted the small boy, until his face was aligned with his. "You guys really want to mess with me." he said in a deep, aggressive voice.

The boy trembled in fear and said "I-I'm s-s-sorry M-Mr. Kevin!"

"Sorry isn't going to dry my hair. Sorry isn't going to get this juice off of my jacket. And sorry isn't going to stop this fist from hitting your face!"

Tears were trickling down the boy's face as he kept on apologizing. Everyone was watching the exchange with intense that they didn't notice someone going to the two. Kevin was about to punch him when he heard "Stop it…"

Now everyone looked at the boy, and a few of them widened their eyes. Kevin turned his head to see a boy glaring at him.

"…He apologized."

"So what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Put. Him. Down." said Hephaestus.

The captain of the football team couldn't believe this. Every student at that cafeteria couldn't believe at what they were watching. No one has ever talk like that to Kevin. Hell no one, has ever talk like that to any football team member of the past, and of the present… except for this one.

Kevin turned his head back to the weeping boy. He dropped him and the boy stood up and went behind Hephaestus. Danny and Christopher were now also behind them.

Kevin turned around and walked straight to Hephaestus. He grabbed his collar, pulled him and said "Do you know who you're messing with?"

Hephaestus said "No…and I don't care…You are just a weak and pathetic." He waited for the fist that was supposed to hit him, but none came. The hand on his collar was gone and the boy turned around.

He laughed and said "Ladies and gentlemen! Looks like we'll be having a football smashing night!" He turned around and smirked. "But it's only going to be me and him." He headed for the door. The students cheered as the football team followed their captain. Ares was the last to follow and gave a hard nudge on his brother's shoulder.

Hephaestus, without looking back, asked "…Where?"

Christopher answered "At an abandoned warehouse. Hehehe!"

"Are you crazy?! Students who go there never win! They cheat, and mostly, it's one man against them!" said Danny.

Tim faced him. "Don't do it! It's my fault anyways! P-Please!"

Hephaestus said "It's alright…this fight had already started…" He glanced at the door and muttered "…And it must end tonight."


	27. Meltdown

**A/N:** Brace yourselves! This chapter contains a lot of drama! :D

...Even though this is a humor fic. -_-

* * *

Evening came, and a lot of students have gone to the old, abandoned warehouse outside of town. A few cars were parked outside, but most of them had walked so they wouldn't attract attention from the residents living near the area.

The old dilapidated building looked like it was about to collapse, barrels with oil have been lit to give light to the surroundings. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the room, but as more students came, it was gone. The second floor was filling up with students, while the others surrounded the platform where the fight will be held.

The doors were shut and everyone cheered. Evan can be seen shouting that they can bet on Hephaestus or Kevin on who they think would win. Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus were at the second floor, looking at the audience below them.

"What are we going to do?! Liam and the others aren't still here!" said Apollo loudly.

Hermes turned his head to him. "I don't know, but don't worry too much. That's Antonio over there, and he's known to beat Marko's ass from time to time. That Kevin guy will be out before a minute passes." He turned to Dionysus. "Right?"

He popped a grape into his mouth. "Yeah. He could punch a metallic wall without getting hurt.

"If that's what you think, then you should bet on him."

They turned to see Evan and Hermes asked. "Bet?"

"Yeah." He brought out a small notebook and a pen. "So, will that be three?"

One of the football members went up the platform, held his hands up and said "Wassup Miami Phoenix!" They cheered. "Tonight, will be a special fight between the _Robotics Club_-" Laughter filled the air. "-and the Miami Phoenix football team~!" They chanted the names of the fighters. "Alright, let's give it up for Antonio!"

Hephaestus calmly went up the platform and saw his three brothers at the second floor, saying something but he couldn't hear them. He scanned the audience around him and saw Ares glaring at him.

"And now, let's give a big shout to our one and only, captain of the football team, Kevin~!" Most of them chanted his name as he went up the stage and threw his jacket at the girls, while the others wanted to boo him but they didn't want to take the risk.

The referee, along with the others shouted "Let the football smashing night begin!" A gong-like sound was heard throughout the place, signaling the start of the fight.

Hephaestus stood in his place while he watched the boy do some stupid moves.

"What? Are you chickening out?" asked Kevin tauntingly, and the students around them laughed. He strode over him and put a hand over his shoulder, and before he knew it, his face was on the platform. He stood up and cracked his knuckles and neck. "Looks like you know some moves." He smirked. "But I know a lot more."

Kevin charged at him but fell to the ground when the boy took a step sideward. The former took this chance to grab the ankle and pull. Hephaestus fell but got right back up before Kevin could do anything. This got him angry and stood up and charged at him again, but his attacks were dodged again and he felt something hard hit his stomach and flew and landed at the ground. Everyone was murmuring at what had happened.

One of the rules of the fight was to knock the opponent off of the platform. So basically Kevin lost, but he nor neither of his team was going to have that. Blood was trickling down his chin as he stood up and shouted "Hold that ********!"

Two big boys quickly went up the platform and held the boy, who was still calm. Their captain wiped the blood off and went up. This time, he was sure he was going to hit him, but he was wrong. Hephaestus pulled the boy on his left so he can take the hit and he kicked Kevin's crotch. Then when his left hand was free, he punched the boy on his right. A few seconds later, everyone was silent as they watched the three jocks groan in pain on the ground, except for Hermes who shouted "Yeah Antonio! You showed him alright!" Apollo covered his mouth and whispered "If you want to congratulate him, do it later!"

The referee was stunned, and he didn't know what to do. Kevin eyed him and said in pain "What the **** are you doing?! Beat the shit out of him!" Hephaestus looked at him and for some reason, he rather be hit by his captain than this guy.

Everyone was whispering when someone said "I'll fight him!" Heads were turned to one of the jocks who went up the platform. Hephaestus didn't need to look who the boy was. They both knew…

This fight has to end.

Tim, who was standing on a ladder, said to his friends below him "Antonio's going to fight his friend! This is really bad!" He started to cry. "This is all my fault!"

Christopher grinned. "They don't look like friends, hehehe. If you look at them closely, it's like they've been enemies for a very long time."

Hephaestus faced his brother and for a few seconds, they eyed one another before they hit each other's face. Ares kicked the leg and he slammed himself on the boy. The latter flipped them and elbowed his stomach. He received a punch on the face as the other got up and tried to tackle him when he quickly dodged and kicked his back. Ares managed to stop himself from falling off the edge and turned around swiftly to send another punch. With each hit they took, the fight became more heated and the audience cheers became louder, while their brothers were getting worried as each minute passed.

Moments later, when the fight was about to finish, one of the watchers burst into the building with a megaphone and shouted "The cops are coming!" Everyone was in panic and quickly headed for the doors, and since they were too many, the others went out through the broken windows while the ones on the second floor used the fire exit.

"Finally!" exclaimed Apollo

Dionysus looked around and he saw his father and uncles coming in from the back door. "There they are!"

When classes have ended, the brothers and Zeus' three sons inquired about this "Football smashing night" and made a plan on how to stop it. Apollo called them the time it started and they called the police that will now be arriving at any minute if they didn't get out of there.

Zeus saw the three boys going down and shouted "Get those two and let's get out of here!"

They went to the platform and tried to stop the two from hitting one another. "Bro! We need to go, now!" said Dionysus while he pulled Hephaestus.

"Come on! The police are arriving!" exclaimed Apollo as he and Hermes pulled Ares.

Hades looked at the window and saw flashing lights around a building. "They've already arrived."

"I don't care! Just let me beat the shit out of this guy!" shouted Ares.

"For Chaos' sake!" said Poseidon as he strode over to them and dragged Ares to the back door followed by the others with their bags.

They were the last to leave and when they got outside, it started raining hard. They were all soaking wet in minutes as they dragged the two boys far away from the police until they came across an unfinished building and went inside.

"I think we're safe." said Zeus. He looked at the two struggling boys, blood were trickling down their faces. "That's enough! I don't even want to know why you're the one fighting Hephaestus!"

Ares said angrily. "Let me go! It's not over yet! It will never be over between us!"

Poseidon kept his grip on Ares as he said "Ares, just calm down!"

"Hephaestus, let's just stop bro!" said Hermes.

Ares managed to slip away from his Uncle and charged at his brother. The two fell to the ground and they started punching one another. Zeus rushed to them while Poseidon and Dionysus pulled the boy off of the other. Apollo asked Hephaestus if he was alright and helped him sit up.

Ares sneered as he shouted to the boy "You! Ever since you came to Mt Olympus, you were nothing but trouble! Seeing you every day makes me sick!"

Poseidon said "Stop it Ares!"

"Hell no! I have had it!" He turned to boy on the floor. "Don't you see?! No one likes you! Every girl you're with feels disgusted just by being with you! When you were born, Mom disowned you because you were so ugly and pathetic! Even Dad doesn't like you calling him "Father" since who would want a son like you?! They only took you in because they _pity_ you!"

"Ares, enough!" said Zeus.

He ignored him and continued "And you know what? I hate you! I f*cking hate you! And _she_ hates you! None of us liked you when you set foot at the palace! Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus never saw you as a brother! _I_ don't have a brother from my Mom! You're not an Olympian! And you were _never_ part of this family!"

"That's enough!" Zeus voice boomed inside the building. After that, only the sound of the pouring rain can be heard outside. The words that Ares' had said still lingered in the air, and all of them could not speak at that moment.

Only seconds later that Hephaestus slowly stood up, his body aching, but not from the bruises. "You're right…" All eyes stared at him. "…I was never part of this family… You don't have to say it… because I knew from the start...but I tried…" He looked at each one of them. "I tried to be a part of this family even though you all look at me like I'm some kind of freak!" he shouted. "I know what you say, what the others say behind my back. But I ignored it all because I know it's true. I'm an ugly, disgusting, freak of nature that shouldn't have been born! Shouldn't have wasted a life on!"

Everyone was stunned as the words sank in. No one could move. No one could say anything.

He bowed his head, and his voice became soft again. "And then I met her… she was the most beautiful, loveliest creature I have ever seen…Our marriage was the happiest moment of my life...I thought that everything was going to be fine." He looked at Zeus. "And I am truly thankful… for giving her to me." Then he turned to the windows to gaze at the rain. "I'm angry, jealous whenever she's with another…but I don't blame her…who would want to be tied to someone like me…but still-" His hands clenched and glared at the debris in front of him. "I couldn't believe that the people I trusted the most would betray me."

Few of them, specifically three, turned their heads away in shame as memories of their trysts plague them.

"The time she turned to me…she was lost…I took her back…because I am her husband…and it is a husband's duty to be with his wife at those times." Hephaestus glared at Ares. "But you! You took her away from me, not just once but twice! Just when everything was right!"

He bowed his head. "I'll admit, I'm jealous of you. I am jealous because no matter how much they despise you, they would still worship you! They would still love you! And that's one of the reasons why I hate myself! I am living under your shadow!" He gulped before continuing "But the thing I hate myself the most is that I couldn't hate you! No matter how much I want to I can't! Even after all the things that you have done to me!"

"And you know why?" He slowly walked a few steps forward without breaking their eye contact. "Because you're my brother, Ares."

The other boy felt like the whole building collapsed on top of him as he said those words. Feelings that he rarely felt washed over him, regret, shame, guilt, and many other more as the words sank deeper within him.

Hephaestus turned around, gazed at the door and said "Many times…I have wanted to get rid of whatever this thing that's between us…but you never gave me a chance..." He started to head for the door when a fit of coughing attacked him and made him drop to his knees. Every cough, dark red liquid spilled from his mouth as he tried to get up.

Hermes rushed to him and offered his hand. He gasped when he saw the blood on the floor was coming from the boy. "Bro, a-are you ok?!"

Hephaestus stood and said without looking at him "I'm not your brother, Hermes. I never was." He headed for the door and went out.

Zeus was still stunned. He only moved when Hermes called him with a worried look and saw the mess. He quickly ran outside and looked around. He saw a red hair disappearing around the corner and went to that direction. "Hephaestus!" The boy didn't stop. "Son!"

"Don't call me that!"

Zeus was startled and stopped a few feet away from him. The other turned around to face him, and blood was still dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Don't you dare call me that, Zeus!"

He couldn't speak. He could only open his mouth a few times.

"We both know that for once, you never saw me as your son! I was just someone who would make your lightning bolts and other things that you needed! Nothing more, nothing less. And I know that it bothers you when I call you "Father", even though Mother said it was fine." He bowed his head. "Don't worry, you won't be hearing that from me anymore." He turned around and stood there for a minute, before running away.

Zeus could only look at the figure getting farther until he couldn't see him. He stared at the ground; he couldn't feel the drops of rain nor the cold feeling of it.

All he knew was, a part of them, was lost.

* * *

**A/N: **Hephaestus is such a drama queen~! Lol!

...Yeah...*_clears throat_*


End file.
